Akatsuki's War
by spriterx
Summary: Sequel to Akatsuki's Daughter. Act 2. Can Temari survive the war that the Akatsuki declared on the world?
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki's War Chapter 1

" Hey" Talking.

**" Hey" **Thanking.

_" Hey." _Akatsuki shadow talking.

**_" Hey." _**Zestu's black half or demon talking.

Act 2

I don't own anything.

Three years later.

* * *

In the Sand Village. The Council and the Fifth Kazekage where in the Administration Building. They were having a very important meeting. It was about the Akatsuki.

" I got this information from the great Sannin Jiraiya. Akatsuki. That's what they are called. They have ten members total. They are S class criminals." Said Explained Yurra.

" Name all the members of Akatsuki." Ordered one of the members of the Council.

" Of course. They always travel in a two man team." Said Baki.

" Itachi Uchiha is one of them. He is from the Leaf Village, he killed his own clan, and he has a bounty of 500,000,000." Said Yurra.

" His partner is Kisame Hoshigaki. He is from the mist Village and the strongest out of the Seven Sword of the Mist. He killed a lot feudal lords. It is unknown why he did it. He has a bounty of 400,000,000." Said Baki.

" Then there is Hidan. He is from the Hot Springs Village. It's unkown what his power is, but he was there doing the invasion. He has a bounty of 60,000,000." Yurra said.

" Deidara is also a member of Akatsuki. He is from the Stone Village. He was a bomber for hire, but quite that type of business for the Akatsuki. He has a bounty of 250,000,000." Said Baki as he was reading off the paper.

" And finally Temari. Probably the youngest that Akatsuki has. As you know she is from here. She is the Fourth Kazekage's daughter and the Fifth Kazekage's sister. She killed our Kazekage and stole the Leaf Village's forbidden scroll. She has a bounty of 300,000,000." Said Yurra.

" Don't forget about Sasori. He might be a member to. Temari might know him, since she is always wearing the Sand Village's necklace. He also has a bounty 375,000,000." Explained Baki.

" That is true, but know one had seen Sasori in years." Said Yurra.

" Don't forget, no one has seen any of the Akatsuki members for three years. It's like they just disappeared." Stated Baki.

" We do know that their after the Jinchuurikis. According to Lord Jiraiya, they have captured three of them. It's only a matter of time before they will come after Lord Kazekage." Explained Yurra.

" Let them come." Said Gaara.

Everyone in the room look surprised that he said that.

" The other ninja villages are not concern about the Akatsuki. The only ones we can count on is the Leaf Village." Stated Gaara.

" But Lord Kazekage, what happens if they send Temari after you?" Questioned Baki.

" That will make things easy for me. I told you all before. I will capture Temari. If another Akatsuki member comes after me. I will kill them or make him tell me where my sister is at." Explained Gaara as he left the room to go to his office.

* * *

Gaara was siting in his office. He was doing paper work. He guessed that was the only thing good about not sleeping. You could finish all your paper work at night.

Then there was a knock at the door. Gaara told whoever it was to enter.

Matsuri walked in. She handed him a plate of a food. " I know you must be hungry Gaara. So I fixed you this."

Gaara took the food from her." Thank you Matsuri."

Matsuri just smiled. In the last three years. Her and Gaara become close. Even though they had never made love. They did kiss a lot though, but Gaara only did that when they were alone. She was really happy that she found Gaara and was happy that he was not killing people anymore.

" This is good." Complimented Gaara.

" Thank you Gaara." Said Matsuri. She was about to walk out, but she had to ask this question. " Have you heard from Temari?"

Gaara looked up at her. " No."

Matsuri just let out a big sigh. " The three years is up Gaara. They are going to send someone after you."

" I know. I will defeat whoever it is. Then get information about Temari." Said Gaara.

" Temari told me the last time we saw her. She won't come after you Gaara, but what happens if their Leader shows up. Temari had said that she fought with this leader before and lost. She said that the Leader could not be defeated. I'm really worried about you." Said Matsuri.

" Don't be. If I loose. Then maybe Temari found a way to save me. I will protect this village with my life." Promised Gaara.

Matsuri hugged Gaara really tight. She knew better than anyone how strong Gaara was, but his sister was strong also. If not stronger than Gaara was. Gaara had told her that if he fought Temari he would loose to her and She heard Temari say that if she fought Gaara that she would loose. What Matsuri didn't tell Gaara was that Temari said that she was the weakest member of Akatsuki. If she really was the weakest. Than Matsuri did not won't to face any Akatsuki member.

* * *

Two people were walking in the woods. They where almost close to the desert. Both of them had black cloaks on with red clouds on them.

" I can't believe I have to go to my old village." Complained Sasori.

" You sound like you miss the place Master Sasori...hmm." Laughed Deidara.

" Shut up brat. Your not going to like it either." Sasori told him.

" True. It just doesn't feel good. Knowing that I have to fight Temari's brother...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Just don't kill the Jinchuuriki. You shouldn't worry about it." Said Sasori.

" What do you mean...hmm." Questioned Deidara.

" Temari's other great power within her. Don't you remember Leader helping her unlock that power?" Sasori asked.

" Oh, that's right, but she can only use it twice a year right...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" That's right. It does not matter how long your dead for. As long as all you bones are connected. Temari can bring you back to life. If you are missing a arm or anything like that. She can't do it." Explained Sasori.

Deidara looked at Sasori and smiled. " Like how she brought back Zabuza Momochi and that kid that died with him. Is Temari having any trouble with them...hmm?"

" No clue. I know it takes a lot of her energy to bring someone back from the died." Explained Sasori.

" Oh well, lets just get this done...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Agree. I don't like to keep people waiting. There is the desert. We are half way there." Said Sasori as he keep walking.

**" I know you won't be happy with me Temari, but I have to do this. I hope she can forgive me. I wish Temari was not so loyal to her mother. I would talk her in to leaving the Akatsuki with me and live on my island happy ever after. Where no one can fine us." **Thought Deidara with a smile on his face.

* * *

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki's War Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

* * *

Tazuna was on his way to Temari's tower. A ninja told him that she arrived in the village a hour ago. The ninjas that where staying by the door let him in. He found her office with no problem. He could he her voice say come in. When he walked in. There was Temari eating some lunch.

Temari was now eighteen. She had grown even more beautiful if that was possible. If Tazuna was still a young man. He would definitely try to date Temari. He also noticed that she didn't have her Akatsuki's cloak on. She had on a out fit that showed off her legs.

" How can you be eating at a time like this?" Questioned Tazuna.

Temari looked at him with a blank look. " I'm hungry. I'm partner doesn't it human food."

" What do you mean?" Asked Tazuna.

" You don't want to know." Answered Temari.

" Is your partner human?" Asked Tazuna.

" I have no clue. He never really talks about his past." Said Temari.

" You mean you never ask him?" Questioned Tazuna.

" He never talks about it. I don't think I want to know either." Then Temari gave him a blank look. " What is this? I got a message from the Waves Village's hawk that you needed me in the village as soon as possible. There something big coming up and everyone in Akatsuki has to be there. You called me here wanting to talk about my partner?"

Before he Tazuna could say anything. Tayuya stromed in the room.

" Your old bastard! I told you I can handle it! Temari is busy right now. I told you not to bother her!" Yelled Tayuya.

" You little foul mouth brat! My job is to make sure that our people safe. I will give you this. When Temari is gone. You do a good job of running things, but this problem is way over your head. We need the village leader now!" Yelled Tazuna.

Before her Daimyo and second in commade could kill each other. Temari told them to shut up and tell her what was going on.

" We have a spy." Stated Tazuna.

Tayuya shook her head. " There is no spy."

" Those only two ways to get in this Village. Through the water or crossing the bridge. There are ninjas that guard these places." Explained Tazuna

" I don't care. Everyone in this village is loyal." Said Tayuya.

Temari cleared her throat. "I really don't like to wait. Are you two ever going to answer my question?"

" There have been two Sound ninja in the village yesterday. Zabuza found and kill one of them and Haku killed the other." Explained Tazuna.

That made Temari angry. Sound ninja. That meant Orochimaru was behide this." I see. Then we have a spy in our ranks."

Tayuya widen her eyes at that. " Are you sure?"

" Yes." Said Temari.

" I told you. Raiga and Zabuza both agree with me." Said Tazuna.

" All we have to do is find the spy." Said Temari.

" How do we do that?" Questioned Tazuna.

" Just call all the ANBU and your grandson." Ordered Temari.

Tazuna raised a eyebrow. " Why my grandson?"

Temari smiled at him. " He made Chuunin a couple months ago. That boy reminds me of Naruto. He said that he would be the next village leader. He is the future of this village. He needs to see that dark side of being a village leader." Explained Temari.

* * *

Soon they where in a meeting room in the tower. Tazuna was sitting in his chair and Tayuya was sitting in the other chair. Raiga was in his ANBU sit. The chair in the middle was supposed be the village leader's chair, but Temari sat on top of the desk with her legs cross. Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Zabuza, Haku, Isaribi, Dosu and Inari where all standing up waiting for Temari to start talking.

" Inari, you said your dream was to be the village leader right?" Questioned Temari.

" Yes Lady Temari. I will be the best you have ever seen." Stated Inari.

" Well, there is more to being a leader than just being strong. I'm about to show you the dark side of being a leader." Said Temari in a serious voice.

Before Inari could ask anymore questions. His grandfather told him to not talk unless he was spoken to.

" We have a traitor among us. This person has been letting Sound ninja in our village. I believe this person was never on our side. Just a spy for Orochimaru. The traitor is in this room." Stated Temari with a smile.

Everyone was shocked that the traitor was in this room. Everyone in this room helped build this village.

" If the spy confesses right now. I will spare your life. You will also be kicked out of this village and never return." Said Temari.

Everyone looked at each other. Then they all started to fight.

" I think you four that used to be with the Sound. I say your the traitor." Stated Zabuza as he pointed at Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Dosu and Tayuya.

" Go to hell you bandage freak. Temari is my best friend. I would never betray her. I worked hard to help build this village up!" Yelled Tayuya.

" I love this village and It's fun. I'm not the traitor." Said Kidoumaru.

" I love the food here. I can eat as much as I want. Why would I throw it all away?" Questioned Jiroubou.

" Maybe it's you Zabuza. After all you tried to kill the Mizkage before. Maybe your trying to kill our leader." Said Kidoumaru.

Zabuza took out his sword. "How dare you. I owe everything to Temari. If it was not for her, Haku and I will would still be dead."

Kidoumaru made his spider like spikes. " Come on you old man."

" Don't call Zabuza that." Said Haku in a angry voice. He appeared next to Kidoumaru and held a Kunai to his throat.

" Everyone just calm down." Raiga told everyone.

" Shut up Raiga." Said Zabuza.

" I really hate all the the Seven Swords Man, but I hate you and Kisame the most!" Yelled Raiga as he got out his swords.

" So your the traitor." Said Zabuza.

" I'm head of the ANBU. I'm loyal to Temari." Said Raiga. Also if anything bad happen to Temari. Madara would kill him.

"You want to fight!" They both yelled as they clash with their swords.

" I think the spy is Isaribi." Said Jiroubou.

Isaribi widen her eyes. " What? I would never do that. Temari cured me and I still retain my powers. Why would I betray her?"

" Your are nothing, but a dumb expremiment gone bad." Was all Jiroubou said.

Tayuya started to yell at Tazuna. Saying he might be the traitor. Tazun said that she was the traitor.

Dosu didn't say anything. He knew he was not the spy.

Temari just rolled her eyes. " Shut up! All of you!"

That got them all to shut up.

" I know who the spy is." Said a grinning Temari. It was time go kill the traitor.

* * *

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki's War Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari looked at all of them. " First off, Tazuna is not the traitor."

Raiga raised a eyebrow at her. " How do you know?"

" Because my partner Zestu told me that I had a traitor in my village. I known for three months." Answered Temari.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Questioned Tazuna.

Temari smiled. " You never ask, but the real reason I was hoping the traitor would have a change of heart."

" I see." Said Tazuna. Some times he thought that Temari was crazy.

Temari looked at Isaribi. " You have been very loyal to me. Your water abilities are very useful. I thank you."

" Thank...you. I said if you helped me return to normal. I would help you." Said Isaribi.

Temari just smiled at her. " Don't be scared Isaribi. I don't think your the traitor." Then Temari looked over at Raiga.

Raiga just sighed at that. " We been through this before Temari. Your leader told me to help you build and maintain the Wave Village. If I betrayed you. I be dead less than three days."

Temari just started to laugh at him. " I know. I'm just playing with you."

Raiga just snorted at that.

" Haku and Zabuza. I told you guys you could leave at any time you wanted to, but you guys said that you wanted to join me and I agreed to it. Keep up the good work you two." said Temari with a smile.

" Of course." Said Zabuza.

" Thank you lady Temari." Said Haku.

" Dosu, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, and Tayuya. All four of you served this village well. Lets face it. You four where the first to ever join me. Thanks guys." Said Temari with kind smile.

They all said thank you to her.

Then Temari made a bone sword. She went so fast that no one saw her. She appeared behind Jiroubou and cut his head right off is shoulders. He was dead before he even saw Temari move.

Everyone else was really shocked at that. Tazuna thought he might throw up.

" I hate people that betray me. If you being black mailed or if your in trouble. Tell me and I will help you. Anyone else that betrays me, will end up like Jiroubou. Do I make myself clear?" Questioned a angry Temari.

" Yes!" They all yelled.

Temari smiled at them. " Good. Now get back to work, but Raiga, Tayuya, Inari and Tazuna. I need to talk to all of you."

With that everyone esle left.

Temari looked over at Inari. " That is one of the tough decisions you will have to do."

" But you killed him. He has been in the Wave Village for years. How could you kill him?" Asked Inari.

Temari gave him a blank look. " He was a traitor. The best spy there is told me that Jiroubou was betraying me and being Orochimaru's spy." She explained.

" You said that he could live." Said Inari.

" I said he could live. If he confess that he was the spy, but he didn't. He was lucky that I showed him that much mercy." Explained Temari.

" I don't like to see people get killed." Said Inari.

" That is not only a put of being a ninja, but it's part of life also. If you can't handle it. Then quite being ninja." Said Temari in a serious voice.

" I don't want to quite at all. May I go now?" Asked Inari.

" Sure." Said Temari.

After Inar left the room. Temari turned to the other ones and sat down in her sit.

" Anything going on that I should handle?" Questioned Temari.

" You need to go over some papers. That's all I know." Answered Raiga.

" Also there are new academy students. The village wants you and Tazuna to make some lame ass boring speech." Said Tayuya.

" You need to sign some allied stuff to. The Leaf, Grass, and Sand Villages, want us to be allied with them. I will also like to now what you are planing on doing about Sound to?" Questioned Tazuna.

" Orochimaru is not planing to attack this village. He still has the Akatsuki to worry about. He only used Jiroubou and those two Sound ninja to make everyone think that he wanted information from this village. The real reason was so that he could keep a eye on me. He really wants me for my body." Explained Temari.

" What are you talking about? He wants to have sex with you?" Questioned Raiga.

Temari just laughed at that. " Can you blame him?"

" Orochimaru has a technique that can take over peoples bodies. He can only stay in that body for three years." Explained Tayuya.

" Unknown to him though. He can't touch me. My blood makes me immune to that." Said a laughing Temari.

" How do you know that?" Question Tazuna.

" Leader told me." Temari answered.

" What about those treaty's?" Questioned Tazuna.

" Agree to all of them, but I'm just going to sign my name as Waves leader. If I put my name down. The Leaf and Sand would come after me. They might even know about it all ready." Said Temari has she shrugged her shoulders.

" Very well." Said Tazuna.

" Your going to have to take my place Tayuya. For the academy thing. There some where I have to be. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days. I look over those papers. Then I'm going to take a bath and then head out in the morning. I need you Raiga to teach Inari emotion training." Ordered Temari.

" I shall do that." Said Raiga.

With that Temari , Raiga, Tayuya, and Tazuna left the meeting room.

* * *

At the same time. Deidara and Sasori arrived at the Sand Village. Yuura already killed a lot of Sand ninjas there.

" Do you remember me Yuura?" Questioned Sasori.

" Of course Master Sasori." Said Yuura.

Then they entered the village.

Deidara made a clay bird. Then in a cloud of smoke it was a giant bird. He jumped on it. " How do you like my art...hmm?"

" True art is everlasting. Are you going to be OK with just that bag? You are fighting Temari's brother after all." Said Sasori.

" I be fine. I just sneak in from above...hmm" said Deidara.

" Remember to give him a chance to surrender. Tell him that his sister can bring him back to life." Said Sasori.

" It would make things easy if he comes with us on his own free will, but since he is Temari's brother and if he is anything like his sister. He won't come with out a fight...hmm." Explained Deidara.

" True. Just don't keep me waiting brat." Said Sasori in a stern voice.

Deidara just smirk as he took off in the sky.

* * *

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki's War Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

* * *

Deidara was flying over the Sand Village. He was using his range finder. He located four sand ninja. He made four clay spiders. He threw them down near the Sand ninjas. Then the spiders jumped on their faces. Then Deidara made them explode and the Sand ninjas were dead. Then Deidara jumped off his bird and landed on the administration building.

" Infiltration completed...hmm." Said Deidara.

Deidara looked straight ahead and saw Gaara looking at him. Then the sand started to go after him. Deidara jumped back on his bird. Then the sand followed him all over the village. Finally he got high enough to where the sand could not reach him. Then Gaara jumped on his sand. Soon he was up in the air with Deidara. They were looking at each other with respect from their eyes.

**" He is good." **Thought Deidara. " I must say Gaara, you have grown stronger. You even let your hair grow out a little bit...hmm." Said Deidara.

" So have you. I just have one question for you. Where is Temari?" Questioned Gaara.

" Well, I really can't tell you. All I can tell you is that Temari has four places she stays at...hmm." Deidara to him.

" Very well then. I will make you tell me." Stated Gaara.

" Before we fight. I'm ordered to capture you so that the Akatsuki can take the Shukaku out of you. Don't you want that demon gone so you can sleep...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" Are you done? You attacked people from my village and you have the information I need on Temari." Said Gaara.

Deidara smiled. " Since your Temari's brother. If you come with us now. I will spare this village and after we are done taking Shukaku out of you. Temari can bring you back to life. I say that is a good deal...hmm."

" No, I said I will save Temari. I'm not sure what you want with all the demons, but as a Kazekage. I have to stop you." Gaara stated.

" I must say, even though you and Temari don't look a like. You all her brother with out a doubt...hmm." Said Deidara with a smile.

" I heard that you and Temari are in love. Is this true?" Questioned Gaara

Deidara just smiled. " Yes we are. How did you know that...hmm?"

" Shikamaru Nara told me." Answered Gaara.

Deidara started to laugh. " So he still wants Temari? He doesn't know what love is. I know what true love is. He just has a school girl crush on Temari...hmm."

" We both agreed to save Temari from you guys and we will do just that." Vowed Gaara.

" You both don't get it do you? Even if Temari was not in love with me or Itachi. If she was in love with Nara and wanted to live with you. It makes no difference. She is loyal to her mother, so your wasting your time. Even if you try to get her mother to come with her. Her mother won't come...hmm." Explained Deidara.

" What do you mean?" Questioned Gaara.

" Temari is loyal to her mother. Her mother is loyal to the Akatsuki Leader. So you see now don't you? She will never come back to you...hmm." Answered Deidara.

Gaara gave him a dark look. " I'm done talking to you. I'm going to make you tell me where she is."

" I don't take any pleasure in this. It's hard to fight my lover's brother, but I have no choice. I show you want true art is...hmm." Said a laughing Deidara.

* * *

Down below. Kankuro, Baki, and the rest of the Sand ninja were watching the fight.

" The guy that Gaara is fighting is in Akatsuki. He has a black cloak with red clouds on them. He is known as Deidara. He is nickname the mad bomber." Said Baki as he was looking threw binoculars.

" Yea, but no one can defeat Gaara. Not when he is surrounded by sand." Said Kankuro.

" We need to be careful. If Gaara unleashes Shukaku. Then everyone is in danger." Said Baki.

" That won't happen. Gaara will never hurt the villagers." Stated Kankuro.

Baki looked at Kankuro and then looked at Gaara. Then he smiled. " I agree with you."

* * *

Sasori looked up in the sky. Then he rolled his eyes. " That Jinchuuriki is just like that brat." He said out loud. Then he looked over at Yuura. " It's best If you disappear for a while."

" Yes Master Sasori." Said Yuura as he disspeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Deidara got one of his arms crushed. He could not use it. He got out his C3 and toss it up in the air. Then it turn bigger than Deidara and started to fall down towards the Sand Village.

* * *

Baki, Kankuro, The Sand ninja, and the rest of the villagers were all scared that the giant bomb was heading towards them.

* * *

Sasori was outside of the Sand Village. He already setup the traps and he was now waiting for Deidara. **" How long is Deidara planing on making me wait." **He thought.

* * *

After Gaara blocked the C3 with his sand. Deidara sent a bird near his face. Then it exploded. Just as Gaara thought he was safe. Little spiders came crawling out of his sand. Deidara did his hand signs. Everyone could hear a explosion in the ball of sand. The sand started to fall off Gaara.

Before Deidara could get him. He was surprised that Gaara woke up and started to move that giant sand shield away from the village with all his strength that he had left. Then Gaara fell towards the earth. Deidara flew over to him and his bird caught him with it's tail.

Deidara looked at him with respect. " Your a true Kazekage. Time to get out of here before Master Sasori kills me...hmm." Said Deidara as he started to fly away.

The Sand Village ninjas started to shoot at him with arrows that had paper bombs on them. Deidara dodged them easy and flew outside of the Sand Village where Sasori was.

* * *

At the same time. Temari was in the Waves Village. She was in her Private room in her tower. She was having some eggs and milk. As she was eating her cup cracked. Temari had a bad feeling. She didn't like what she felt.

Zestu came out of the wall.

" We need to go Temari. You know how Sasori hates for anyone to be late." Said Zestu.

" OK, where are we going?" She Questioned.

**_" To the River Country."_ **Answered Zestu's black half.

* * *

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki's War Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

* * *

Deidara landed near Sasori.

" Mission accomplish Master Sasori...hmm." Said Deidara. Then he ducked Sasori's tail.

" You freaking brat. I told you not to make me wait." Said a angry Sasori.

" Give me a break Master Sasori. He was a lot stronger than I thought. Plus, one of my arms got crushed...hmm." Said Deidara.

" You never stop causing trouble. That would have never happen if you were prepared. I'm always prepared." Stated Sasori.

" That's true, but that is not really my style Master Sasor...hmm." Said Deidara with a smile.

" Whatever. Let's get out of here." Said Sasori.

Deidara jumped off the bird and put on his straw hat and started to walk with Sasori as the bird followed them. " I couldn't agree more. It is so hot...hmm."

Sasori looked at his old village one last time. **" I'm never coming back here again." **He thought.

As they walked about a mile away from the village. They heard a bunch of explosions.

" Looks like they fell in your trap Master Sasori...hmm." Said Deidara with a smile.

" Of course, I'm always prepared." Said Sasori as they keep moving.

* * *

Temari was riding on Sansa. Then Zestu came out of the ground. Witched made Sansa stop.

" We will wait here." Said Zestu.

" OK, thanks for the ride Sansa." Said a smiling Temari.

" Fare well Temari." Said Sansa as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Where is this cave at Zestu?" Questioned Temari.

" We are about fifteen miles from the cave." Answered Zestu.

" Then why are we stopping for?" Asked a pissed off Temari.

" Simple, you will to stay here and do the Ten Mystical Dragon Seal." Said Zestu.

" Who told you this?" Questioned a very angry Temari.

" Don't kill the messenger. Leader told me to do it." Answered Zestu.

" We had a freaking deal! He said that I can bring my brother back to life!" Yelled Temari.

**_" Calm down Temari. Leader has his reasons. Your brother is the Kazekage. Meaning that the Sand Village will most likely try to get him back. I'm the only one that can move my body when we are doing the Ten Mystical Dragon Seal. So I'm the look out. Deidara and Sasori are going to be there to. Just in case they make it in to the cave. Both Deidara and Sasori will stop them. After the sealing is done._ _Then you can come and use that powers of yours."_ **Explain Zestu's black half.

" Fine, but as soon as soon as it's done. I'm going over there. I don't care if it's a army of the Sand Village is there." Stated Temari.

" Fine. All we got to do now is wait." Zestu.

Temari went over to a tree and sat down. She was now leaning on the tree. She then looked over a Zestu. " Hey Zestu? Do you know what Akatsuki's plans are?"

**_" We can't tell you that. Only Leader has the right to tell you."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Fine, can you tell me who doesn't know?" Asked Temari.

" Sure, Deidara, Hidan, and you. I'm not sure of Itachi." Said Zestu.

Temari gave Zestu a look of surprise. " Your not even sure of Itachi?"

Zestu looked at her. " I never heard Leader tell Itachi, but Leader could have told Itachi when I wasn't around"

**_" Besides, Itachi is hard to read anyway."_ **Stated Zest black half.

" I agree with that." Was all Temari said.

**" I'm not sure what Madara had told Itachi. I'm not even sure if Kakuzu knows what Akatsuki is really planing." **Thought Zestu.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were still walking in the desert. Then Sasori stop walking.

Deidara looked at him. " Whats wrong Master Sasori? I thought you wanted to get out of here...hmm."

" I never thought someone would follow us." Said Sasori as he jumped a few feet away from Deidara and landed near Kankuro.

Kankuro glared at both of them. " You will let Gaara go right now."

Sasori gave him a blank look. " Your a brave kid. Coming here alone."

" I'm not alone. Also, you will tell me where Temari is." Demanded Kankuro.

Sasori raised a eyebrow at that. " That brat is getting very popular. How do you know her?"

" That's Temari's other brother. The one that likes to attack her...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Really? Since you are Temari's brother. I will spar your life if you leave right now." Stated Sasori.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. " Go to hell."

Sasori gave him a bored look. " Very well then. Deidara."

Deidara looked at him.

" We are very late as it is. Go on ahead. I will catch up with you." Ordered Sasori.

Then Kankuro put his scrolls on the ground and summon his puppets. There were three of them.

Sasori didn't even look surprised.

Deidara just grin. **" Master Sasori is the worst person that Kankuro could fight." **Thought Deidara as he started to fly away.

Kankuro sent crow at Deidara, but Sasori stop it with his tail.

" Your fight is with me now boy. Not to bad for a brat to use three puppets at once, but it won't be good enough to defeat me." Sasori said.

" I will defeat you!" Yelled Kankuro as he made his puppets charge at Sasori.

Now matter what Kankuro did. He could not touch Sasori at all.

" How can you do this? This puppets are the best!" Yelled Kankuro

" I agree with you. Those puppets all very good. The Crow was one of my first puppets I made." Said Sasori as he destroyed the Crow, Blank ant, and Salamander.

Then Sasori hit Kankuro with his tail to get his posion in him.

Kankuro started to feel really sick and then he widen his eyes at Sasori. " Your him. Your Sasori of the Red Sands."

" Yes, I know every weak point of your puppets. Because I'm the one that made them. I feel honored that a kid like you knows my name" Stated Sasori as he raised his tail in the air.

Kankuro was now seeing double.

" Temari may be upset with me, but I gave you a free warning. Since your are Temari's brother. I will kill you now. That way you won't have to suffer for three days." Explained Sasori.

Then Sasori moved his tail in for the kill, but Kankuro still had a string attached to the Crow's head. He used that to block the attack and it shout out a needle that cut a little off of Sasori's mask.

" I see that I underestimated you. With that poison in you, you shouldn't even move. Very well then. I let you live, but you will be in a lot of pain for three days before you die." Said Sasori as he walked off.

* * *

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki's War Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

* * *

Matsuri, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were on their way to the Sand Village. They were in a hurry. They got a message from the Sand Village saying that the Kazekage was captured by the Akatsuki member Deidara. Naruto had been talking about saving Gaara and how he had the Kyuubi in him. Witch made a lot of sense to Matsuri. Know wonder Nauto was so strong and changed Gaara. Gaara always had nice things to say about Naruto. It was time to tell someone what she knew of the Akatsuki. She never told this to anyone. Not even Gaara, Kankuro, and Baki.

" There is something I need to tell you guys. It is very important." Said Matsuri.

Everyone was now looking at her.

" Temari said that she is the weakest out of Akatsuki." Stated Matsuri.

Kakashi widen his eyes at that. He knew that Temari was powerful and was holding back at the Chunin Exams. She also seem to be the leader of Hidan and Deidara. Plus she killed the Fourth Kazekage, She could summon Manda, and she been the only one to survived Jiraiya's Toad Poison.

Naruto and Sakura were very shocked to here that.

" Are you sure that's what she said?" Questioned Kakashi.

" Yes. The Akatsuki also gave her three years to figure out a way to bring Gaara back from the death. Me Gaara, or Kankuro has not heard anything from Temari these last three years. So I don't know if she can do it or not." Explained Matsuri.

" We just need be careful from here on out." Stated Kakashi.

* * *

Temari and Zestu were still waiting fifteen miles from the cave. Then finally they heard Pein tell them that they were ready.

Soon Temari was in her shadow from. Everyone was shadows besides Sasori and Deidara. Then Temari looked over at Deidara and saw that his arm was crushed.

Temari widen her eyes. _" Are you OK Deidara?"_ She asked concerned.

Deidara smiled at her. " Sure. Your brother was a lot stronger than I thought he was. Could you heal my arm after this is over...hmm?"

_" Sure, I'm not far away."_Answered Temari.

_" I'm glad Temari is here. Since she is here. How long will this take?"_Questioned Kisame.

_" Two days."_Answered Pein.

_" That long? I have to sit in this swamp for two days?"_Questioned a very pissed off Hidan.

_" Shut up Hidan. It's not that bad."_Stated Kakuzu.

"_ You have a mask on. It smells like shit."_Complain Hidan.

_" If that's how you feel. Than lets get it over with already."_Said Pein. He looked over at Zestu. _" I need you to keep a look out Zestu."_

**_" I know."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

_" Are you sure you can do this Temari? If need be we can do this for three days."_ Stated Konan as she looked at her daughter with concern.

Temari thought about for a minute. _" The longer we wait. The more Gaara suffers. Lets do this fast so I can bring him back"_

**" Good girl." **Thought Pein.

Konan nodded at her. She was glad Temari was going to go through with it.

Deidara smiled.

Both Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zestu were all glad that she was doing this. It would take a lot longer with out her.

Kisame just grinned at that.

Itachi had no emotion on his face at all.

_" Remember to watch out for your real bodies." _Said Pein as he did some hand signs and yelled out._" Complete Ten Mystical Dragon Seal!"_

Each member closed their eyes and the fingers on the statue started to light up and then the statue open it's mouth and ten ghost like dragons came out. Then they hit Gaara and raised him up in the air. It looked like it was pulling Gaara's soul out, but Temari knew it was the Shukaku coming out of him.

**" Just hang in there brother. It would be over soon and I will save you"**Thought Temari.

* * *

It had already been one day since they started this.

**" Twenty four hours to go." **Thought Temari.

_" We have a four man team coming form the west and another team coming from the east."_Announced Zestu.

_" Things are getting crazy. Right Deidara?"_Asked Pein.

" Well, he is the first Jinchuuriki to be a Kage...hmm." Said Deidara.

_" So true." _Said Kisame.

_" Who are these groups?"_Questioned Pein.

_" The team that is coming from the west is Three Leaf Village ninjas and one Sand Village ninja."_Answered Zestu.

Temari raised a eyebrow at that. She hoped it was not Matsuri or Kankuro.

Zestu continued to talk._" Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Chiyo, and the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki."_

Sasori widen his eyes **" Did he just say my grandmother's name?"**

_" I see. They are making things easy for us. We will capture the Jinchuuriki after we finish this up."_Said Pein.

_" Don't forget the money for Kakashi's head." _Said Kakuzu.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

_" Who is this Sakura and Chiyo?"_Questioned Pein.

" Chiyo is a old woman. She skilled with puppets, but I will handle her." Said Sasori.

_" Sakura is a weak little girl. Gives mother and I a bad name" _Said Temari.

Konan knew what type of person this Sakura was.

_" She could be strong though Temari. If they sent her on a mission to take us on." _Stated Kakuzu.

_" Maybe she has gotten stronger over the last three years, but there is no way she is a match for any of you." _Explained Temari.

_" The others?"_Questioned Pein.

_" They are all from the Leaf Village. Might Gai, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten."_Answered Zestu.

_" The beast is back."_Said a grinning Kisame.

_" Might Gai is a Taijutsu master. Do not underestimate him."_Said Itachi.

" That guy is a big freak that stalks me. He keeps saying that I'm his rival or something. The others are strong to." Said Temari.

_" I will use that jutsu." _Said Pein.

_" I go. I'm having trouble finding my freaking Jinchuuriki. It's starting to get me pissed off."_Said Hidan.

_" I want to go. I like to fight Gai anyway." _Said Temari.

_" No, I have a score to settle with the beast. He kicked him a while back."_Said Kisame.

_" How can you remember something so little that long ago?"_Questioned Temari.

_" I love to fight." _Was all Kisame said.

Temari gave him a bored look.

_" I agree. Since Kisame has the most chakra out of all the Akatsuki. I think thirty percent should do the job."_Said Pein.

Temari was getting angry. Since Kisame and Itachi was focus on Pein's jutsu. It will take a little longer to get the demon out of Gaara.** " Just a little longer Gaara." **Thought Temari.

* * *

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki's War Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

* * *

To Temari this took forever. She was very surprised that Sasori was doing it. Thirty minutes after Pein did that Jutsu. Kisame started to talk again.

_" It seems the beast is youthful as ever. Can't wait to fight him for real."_Said a laughing Kisame.

_" All of them are resting now."_Announced Zestu.

_" It seems my jutsu worked. Now we can finish without them getting in the way."_Said Pein.

_" You should be thanking me. Those sacrifices you used were my men."_Stated a pissed Sasori.

_" You should be thanking me. If we go interrupted. We would have to do it all over again."_Said Pein.

To that Sasori said nothing in return. He really hated to wait.

* * *

Seven hours later.

_" Almost done."_ Said Pein.

" Good, we need to give our guest a party...hmm." Said Deidara.

Just as Deidara said that. Gaara's body fill lifeless on the ground.

Konan and Itachi both looked at Temari. They could tell she was up set about Gaara.

Pein could tell this to. _" As promised Temari. You can bring him back to life."_

Temari just nodded as her shadow disappeared.

_" Remember this. I don't care about the others, but do not kill the Jinchuuriki."_ Ordered Pein.

" Do you remember what the Jinchuuriki looks like?" Questioned Sasori to Deidara.

Since Temari said she respected Naruto from saving Gaara from himself. He decided to lie to Sasori. " Sorry Master Sasori. I can't remember what he looked like...hmm."

Sasori eyed him. " Stupid brat." Then looked over at Hidan. " Do you remember what he looks like?"

_" How the hell would I know?"_ Questioned Hidan.

Sasori gave him a bored look. " You went on the mission with the two brats."

Before Hidan could say anything. Kakuzu spoke up.

_" Hidan can't remember five minutes ago. How do you aspect him to remember three years ago?"_ Asked Kakuzu.

No one could tell if Kakuzu was joking or be serious.

_"That's right. How do you..."_ Hidan just know figured out what Kakuzu said. Then he gave Kakuzu a angry look. _" I'm surprised you remember two seconds ago old man."_

Pein told them both to shut up.

Sasori looked at Itachi. " It seems I get to have your Jinchuuriki. Tell me what he looks like."

Itachi didn't say anything for a while.

Sasori was getting very angry. " Tell me know you red eye brat!"

If Itachi was mad. He did not show it.

_" Tell him."_ Ordered Pein.

_" Very well. He be the first person to yell at you or attack you."_ Explained Itachi.

Sasori raised a eyebrow.

Deidara was really surprised that Itachi didn't give out the much information about him.

" That's it? Any more information?" Questioned Sasori.

Itachi did not say anything. His shadow was gone.

_" Later guys."_ Said a grinning Kisame.

Everyone shadows disappeared and the statue was gone also.

" You should sit on the body. That way we can find the Jinchuuriki faster." Said Sasori.

" I don't think so. Temari would kill me if I did that...hmm." Said Deidara.

" True." Was all Sasori said.

* * *

Temari and Zestu were heading to the cave when Temari stop.

" Why are we stopping?" Question Zestu.

Temari looked behind them. " There is about fifty people coming this way. Two of them I recognize. I think it's a Sand Village army."

Zestu looked over at to where they were coming from. Temari could tell he was using is long range.

**_" Your right."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" What should we do? They are missing up my chance to save Gaara." Stated Temari.

" They need to be slowed down." Said Zestu.

**_" I guess I will take care of it. They are going to be my dinner."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

Temari widen her eyes. " I do it."

" Why would you want to do that? I thought you wanted to save your brother quickly as possible?" Questioned Zestu.

" My brother and Gaara's lover is with them." Answered Temari.

**_" I don't like it, but with your new powers. Your unstoppable."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

Temari just grinned at that. " I'm not scared of them."

Zestu raised a eyebrow. " Fine, just don't tell Konan that I allowed you to take on a army."

Temari just laughed at that.

* * *

It has been two minutes since Zestu left. Finally the Sand ninjas showed up.

They all stop when they saw her. Both Matsuri and Kankuro widen their eyes.

" Temari? What are you doing here and where is Gaara?" Questioned Kankuro.

" To be honest I'm trying to save Gaara, but you guys are in my way." Said Temari.

" You don't care about Lord Kazekage!" Yelled a Sand ninja.

Temari just gave them a bored look. " I don't have time for this. We can do this the easy way. That's were you guys stay here or we do this my way. That's were I kick all of you asses."

" We will defeat you." Said Ebizou.

" I'm sorry Temari, but I have to fight you." Said a sad Matsuri.

Temari gave her a big smile. " Don't worry about it."

**" This girl. She is out numbered. One vs fifty other people and yet she has no fear at all." **Thought Ebizou.

Temari looked at all of them. " Since you guys did come for my little brother. I won't summon Manda."

All the Sand ninjas got out all their weapons out.

" For the last three years I have master my blood limit and I have new powers." Said a grinning Temari.

The Sand ninja watched her eyes become blank looking and had veins on her face. Both Matsuri, Kankuro and Ebizou were all shocked of what they saw.

**" The Byakugan! That's a the Hyuuga's Blood limit! This is inpossible." **Thought Ebizou.

Temari got in to the Gentle Fist stance. " Who first?" She asked with a smile on her face.

* * *

End of chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki's War Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Sand ninja started to throw shuriken at Temari. She started to spinning and the shuriken bounced right off of her. Then Temari stop spinning. All the Sand ninja were asking what she just did.

" Simple, It's the Hyuuga clan's defense." Said Temari.

" Don't be scared men. She is only one woman." Said a Sand ninja.

Then all the Sand ninja charged at Temari.

Temari dodge everything they threw at her. She was really fast and started to shut off chakra points.

They even tried to attack her all at once. It made no differince. They all got their chakra points shut off and got kicked back.

Temari took out her fan and shot out a strong wind blast. " Twisted Twister!"

Then wind picked up everyone and they all started to fly all over the place. Then they all landed in the same spot. Their was some that could still fight. Others have been knocked out or their chakra was gone. Then they saw Temari put up her fan and did some hand signs. Then giant roots came out of the ground and made a cage to hold all the Sand ninja in. Only three got out of there before it was made in to a cage.

The other Sand ninjas could not get out.

Kankuro got out his puppets again and Matsuri got out her weapon. Ebizou just looked at the girl.

Temari gave them bored looks. " I'm trying to save Gaara. I really don't have time for you three."

" What are you?" Questioned Ebizou.

Temari waved at him with a friendly face. " I'm Temari. What do you mean what am I?"

" No human should have this much power. How do you have the Hyuuga's power and how did you controlled those roots?" Questioned Ebizou.

" Oh that. I got blood that can copy any ones powers. If I can get your blood in me. Then I can do whatever you can do. Over the three years I trained so hard. That I finally mastered it. I can use about three powers at once and I can master them better than you can." Explained Temari.

Everyone widen their eyes at that.

**" Dammit! She to powerful to fight head on like that. Maybe if I can poison her. We could win that way." **Thought Kankuro.

" How many powers do you have?" Questioned Ebizou

" I have a couple of clan's powers. Thanks to Neji Hyuuga, Kimimaro Kaguya, and Hashirama Senju. I became more powerful." Stated Temari.

Ebizou widen his eyes at that. He really wanted to know how she got her hands on the First Hokage's blood.

Temari smiled in a Gaara like way. She open a spot on her belt and some sand fell out. " Thanks to Gaara I can control Sand as well. I can even make the sand multiple."

They widen their eyes.

Temari did some hand signs. " Sand Tsunami!"

Matsuri and Kankuro were both scared. They knew that technique.

" Run!" Yelled Matsuri.

But it was to late. The sand stated to raise up like a giant wave and then it crashed down. Covering everything near by with sand.

The other Sand ninja was all shocked that she was able to do that. Then they started to yell out her about how she was evil.

Temari just started to laugh at them. " There alive." She put her hand out and Ebizou, Matsuri, and Kankuro came to the surface of the sand. They were alive, but unconscious.

Then Temari looked at the others. " That prison will be up for about thirty more minutes. Take care." She said with a smile as she disappeared with all the sand.

* * *

" What do you think." Asked Zestu as he watched the fight between the Sand ninja and Temari.

" Temari-chan took out a army of Sand ninja like it was nothing. Pein taught her well." Said Madara with a smile under his mask.

**_" She almost covered us with sand."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Like I said before. She likes to make impacts. Lets go." Ordered Madara as he disappeared and Zest went back in the ground.

* * *

Temari arrived at the cave and saw puppets every where. It looked like to her that Sasori used his hundred puppet technique. What was really weird was Sasori never left his puppets behind. Even if they get damaged.

" Uncle Sasori! Are you still here!" She yelled.

As she walked she noticed this place was destroyed. This was most definitely a battle ground. She saw what look Sasori's body, but his heart was missing. Then she looked at another body. It looked like Sasori was being held by two puppets. It also looked like he was happy.

Temari ran over to Sasori. She turn him around. She noticed that two swords had stabbed him through the heart. Temari knew that he was dead.

" Uncle Sasori." Said Temari with tears coming out. Her hands started to turn white and very bright.

Temari widen her eyes. There was nothing she could do. With out a body. She could not bring back Sasori from the death itself. The only thing he had was a heart.

Temari started to scream his name and held his body.

" That's the real Sasori?" Questioned Zestu as he just arrived.

" Yes." Said Temari.

" It's scary to think someone could kill Sasori." Said Zestu.

**_" Where is his ring?"_ **Questioned Zestu's black half.

Temari just gave him a dark look. " Is that all you care about? Your comrade is dead."

**_" His yours to."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" He is my uncle." Said Temari.

**_" Crying will get you no where. Sasori would not want you to cry."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

Temari wipe her tears out of her eyes. Sasori never liked it when she cried.

" Tobi don't like it when you cry Temari-chan." Said Tobi who was standing next to Zestu.

" What are you doing here? I figured you be dead by now." Said Temari.

" I'm glad you care about Tobi's safety." Said Tobi as he walked off.

Temari raised a eyebrow at that. Then she looked over at Zestu. " Where the hell did you find that guy."

**_" Don't ask."_ **Was all Zestu's black side said.

" Look Zestu-san. I found it!" Yelled Tobi.

Temari and Zest both looked over and saw Tobi sitting on a rock with Sasori's ring.

Tobi started toss it around. " So can Tobi join Akatsuki now? Since there is a spot open now."

Before Zestu could answer his question. Temari appeared in front of Tobi and kicked him in to the side of the cliff. Then Temari lifted Tobi by the throat.

" Temari...chan...Tobi ...can't...breath." Said Tobi in a weak voice.

" Have more respect for uncle Sasori." Said a mad Temari as she dropped him on the ground.

**_" Idiot. I takes more than the ring to join Akatsuki."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Trust me Tobi. It takes forever. I trained for years to become a member." Said Temari.

" I see what I can do. After all Tobi is a good boy." Said Zestu.

Temari rolled her eyes. **" Like that idiot will ever get in Akatsuki."

* * *

**

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki's War Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari started to walk off.

" Where are you going Temari?" Asked Zestu.

" I'm going to find my brother. I don't see Gaara's body anywhere. So maybe Deidara has it." Answered Temari.

**_" Who ever killed Sasori is still out there. We need to stick together."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

Temari could sense Deidara. He was alone and the others were all together at the field that she left the Matsuri, Kankuro, and the Sand ninja at. " I found them. I thank Gaara's body is still with them. I might have to fight them all."

" I go with you Temari-chan." Said Tobi as he dropped the ring by accident and it fell down a hole. He was trying to get it.

Temari and Zestu started to walk off with out him.

" Temari-chan! Zestu-san wait for Tobi." Said Tobi as he finally got the ring and ran off after them.

* * *

Temari, Zestu, and Tobi were hiding up in the tree. They were watching Naruto yelling at Chiyo.

" I can't hear what there saying. Can you guys here anything?" Asked Temari.

" Tobi is a good boy." Was all Tobi said.

Temari sent him a death glare.

Tobi held his hands up. " I'm sorry Temari-chan."

" I can hear them. The old woman is sacrificing on life to bring your brother back to life." Explained Zestu.

Soon Gaara was standing up and talking to to Naruto and Matsuri ran to him. She didn't care if anyone saw her doing it. She was just glad that he was alive. She started to kiss him.

Temari watched this. It was funny training to bring Gaara back was really hard and yet someone else did it for her. It looked like she failed her brothers. Maybe they don't need a older sister that was never there for them. Zestu voice broke Temari from her thoughts.

**_" Are you sasfited now?"_ **Asked Zestu's black half.

" Yes. Lets go find Deidara." She said as they left.

* * *

They soon found Deidara's arm with the Akatsuki's ring on it.

Temari was shocked that Deidara was missing his arm.

" Wow. They got Deidara-senpai to!" Said Tobi as he picked up Deidara's arm.

Deidara came out behind a tree. " Put my arm down dumb ass...hmm!"

Tobi looked surprised that he was alive. " Your alive."

" I'm glad you alive." Said Zestu.

**_" Where is the Jinchuuriki?"_ **Questioned Zestu's black half.

Deidara rolled his eyes. " I did my mission...hmm."

Out of nowhere. Temari jumped on top of Deidara and they both fell to the ground. She started to kiss him hard and he was kissing her back.

" I'm so glad your alive." Whispered Temari.

Deidara smiled at her. " I love you...hmm."

Then Temari helped up Deidara. She knew that she could make his arms work again, but needed Kakuzu to attach the arm that he lost.

" Are you OK Deidara-senpai? Oh I guess not." Said Tobi.

Temari gave him a bored look.

Deidara gave him a glare. " My temper has it's limit. Open that big mouth again and I will choose how you die...hmm."

" Really? You can't use exploding clay anymore. So how are you going to kill me?" Tobi asked.

" You just broke his limit." Said Zestu.

Deidara jumped up on Tobi's neck and made them both fall down. Then Deidara was strangling Tobi with his legs.

" Death by suffocation...hmm!" Yelled Deidara.

" Temari-chan.....help." Said a dieing Tobi.

Temari rolled her eyes. " He warned you." She said as she started to head back to the cave.

**_" Where are you going now?"_ **Questioned Zestu.

" I'm going to give Uncle Sasori a funeral and you three are going to help me." Temari demanded as she looked at all of them with a Pein like look.

Deidara stop killing Tobi and got up. " Sure thing love...hmm."

Tobi got up and rasied his hand. " Tobi help you because he is a good boy."

Zestu just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

They all buried Sasori's body in the ground and Deidara made a grave stone for him. Thanks to Temari he got one of his arms working again and it never felt better.

They were standing by Sasori grave. Saying any last words to him.

" I will miss you Uncle Sasori. I really want to cry, but I know you would not like that." Said Temari who had tears coming out of her eyes.

Deidara put his arm around Temari to comfort her.

" I will avenge your death Uncle Sasori. The old woman is dead, but Sakura will pay for your death. I promise she will die." Said Temari in a dark voice.

Then it was Deidara's turn. " You were a good partner and you were strong. I'm not sure how you lost, but they had to out smart you. I always respected you, but looks like your art was wrong after all...hmm"

" Tobi will misss you." Then Tobi started to cry like a baby.

Deidara glared at him. " Be a man...hmm."

" Give him a brake Deidara." Said Temari.

Deidara just nodded at her.

" It was a honor to work with you." Said Zestu.

**_" Can we go now?"_ **Questioned Zestu's black half.

Temari gave him a blank look. " You really don't care do you?"

Zestu looked at her in a surprised face. " But I do."

" Not you. I'm talking to black." Said Temari.

" Who?" Questioned Zestu.

" Your black side." Answered as Temari rolled her eyes.

**_" This is war. We have no time to mourn the dead."_ **Stated Zestu's black half.

" I remember that next time. When your the one that's dead." Said Temari with a glare.

" Please stop fighting you two. Someone needs to contact Leader and tell him about master Sasori's death...hmm." Said Deidara.

" But Deidara-senpai, can't you do it?" Asked Tobi.

" Idiot! My ring is on my other hand. The one that got blown off by Kakashi. I hate the Sharingun...hmm." Said Deidara.

" I do it." Said Zestu.

After Zest finish talking to Pein. Since Kakuzu and Hidan where close to Temari's village. They where all to meet up there so Kakuzu and Temari could fix Deidara's other arm. Then all of them was supposed contact Pein again. Now they were on their way to the Waves Village.

* * *

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki's War Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

* * *

At the Waves Village. The Akatsuki where in a private room in Temari's tower. She only uses this room for Akatsuki stuff. Temari, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zestu, Tobi and Pein's shadow form was also in there with them. Deidara was sitting in a chair. Kakuzu and Temari was fixing his arm. The rest were just watching.

" That should do it. Your up next Temari." Said Kakuzu.

Temari healed Deidara's arm. You could not even tell it had been cut off.

" How does it feel." Asked Temari.

Deidara smiled at her. " Good as new...hmm."

_" Listen up. Hidan and Kakuzu find that Jinchuuriki."_Ordered Pein.

" Screw you! The freaking bitch disappeared." Said a angry Hidan.

Kakuzu gave him a dark glare. " Shut up Hidan. The Jinchuuriki is on a S class mission. She will be back. I got it taken care of." He promised.

Pein nodded his approval. " Are you OK Temari?"

Temari looked over at him. " Yes father, I'm just going to miss uncle Sasori a lot."

_" He was one of the best members I ever had."_Said Pein. Then he looked over at Tobi. _" Your name is Tobi right?"_

" That's my name. Tobi is a good boy." Said Tobi.

" What the hell wrong with him?" Questioned Hidan.

Temari just rolled her eyes.

Pein just gave Tobi a blank look.

" Can Tobi join Akatsuki Leader? He is a lot stronger than he looks." Said Zestu.

_" With the death of Sasori. We need a replacement as soon as possible. Very well. Welcome to Akatsuki Tobi."_Said Pein.

Hidan, Deidara, and Temari almost fell over in surprise.

Tobi started dancing. He was really happy.

**" Great, we have a freaking idiot in the group." **Thought Hidan.

Pein looked at them. The one that really seemed mad was Temari. _" Whats wrong?"_

Temari gave him a glare. " Your unfair."

Pein raised a eyebrow. _" I'm not unfair towards you. Your my daughter."_

" I had to wait like nine years to get in the Akatsuki and Tobi gets in it that quick?" Questioned Temari.

_" I told you. We need a replacement for Sasori as soon as possible."_Answered Pein.

" What about when Orochimaru left?" Questioned a angry Temari.

_" Back then, the world did not know of Akatsuki. So we could take our time and find a better replacement for Orochimaru. Now everyone knows of us now. This is a war Temari. The more members we have. The_ _better we_ _stand." _Explained Pein.

Temari felt stupid. Why didn't she think of that?

_" Tobi is your new partner Deidara."_Said Pein.

" What? No way is that idiot going to be my partner...hmm." Said a mad Deidara.

Pein gave Deidara one of his looks. _" Tobi is a replacement to Sasori. Meaning he is your new partner."_

" Fine, I still don't like it though...hmm." Said Dedara.

_" Remember this. Tobi needs to catch the Sanbi."_Said Pein as his shadow disappeared.

Kakuzu handed Tobi a Akatsuki's cloak. Then he looked over at Hidan. " We will leave in the morning." He said as he left the room.

Tobi ran over to Deidara and started to hug him. " This is great Deidara-senpai. You and I are partners. We will be the best Akatsuki team."

Deidara just growled at him." Get the hell off me...hmm!" He yelled as he shoved Tobi off of him.

Temari just sighed at that. " I'm going to take a shower." She said as she also left the room.

Hidan watched her go. He had a perfect plan in mind.

* * *

Temari went to her private bathroom. It was huge and the bathtub that look like a pool. She got the water going hot and bubbly. There was steam all in the room. Then she sat in the bathtub naked. She also took out her hair ties.

The only people that ever been in here was Tayuya, Itachi, and Deidara.

* * *

Meanwhile Hidan was on the roof of Temari's bathroom. There was no windows where he could peak in.

" Dammit. How am I going to see her naked?" Questioned Hidan out loud.

" See who naked." Asked a voice behind him.

Hidan turned and saw Tobi. " What the hell are you doing here?"

" Tobi think Hidan is the best. Tobi wants to learn from Hidan." Explained Tobi.

Hidan smirked at that. " Really? It's about time someone notice my greatness. OK Tobi, you and I are going to see the most beautiful woman naked."

" Really? Tobi want to see that, but won't Temari-chan get angry?" Questioned Tobi.

" No. She likes stuff like that." Answered Hidan.

Then Tobi got right beside Hidan. Hidan noticed that the roof was weak. Hidan got a evil idea.

" This is the plan. The roof is weak. We are going to go through it to where Temari is. The room is probably steaming. You get her attention and I hide in the steam. That way I can look at Temari's body really good." Explained Hidan with a Jiraiya like giggle.

" Your a pervert Hidan-san." Said Tobi.

Before Hidan could say anything. A new voice interrupted them.

" What the hell are you two doing...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

Before Hidan and Tobi could stop him. Dediara jumped down to were they where at. The roof gave away and all three of them fell through the roof in to the bath room Temari was in.

Before Hidan could get his barrens straight. Temari made a giant bone spear and hit Hidan with it. It went straight through him and the wall. Hidan flew out of the tower and landed in the ocean with a big hole in his chest. Then Temari punched Tobi in the face and made him fly through the wall and out of sight.

Deidara closed his eyes. When nothing happen he opened them up and saw something very beautiful. A naked Temari smiling at him.

" You didn't think I hurt you did you?" Questioned a smiling Temari.

" Your like a master piece...hmm." Said Deidara.

He was about to touch her, but she stop him.

" We can do that later. After you finish fixing those two holes in the wall and the ceiling." Said a smiling Temari as she walked over and got back in the bathtub.

Deidara just smiled. " Give me ten minutes...hmm."

* * *

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki's War Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

* * *

Hidan was on a dock. He just climbed out of the water. It was hard to swim when you had a big hole in your chest.

**" Temari really doesn't know this, but she is going to have my children." **Thought a pissed off Hidan.

Then Hidan saw Kakuzu walking by. He yelled is name and told him to help him out.

Kakuzu glance at Hidan and gave him a blank look. " Let me guess. You did something perverted to Temari and she was the one that made that hole in your chest."

Hidan just glared at him. " She will choose me."

" Your are more dummer than I thought. Temari will never want you and she is to good for you." Stated Kakuzu.

Hidan gave him a evil glare and Kakuzu glared right back at him.

" Temari is the future of Akatsuki and she had became like a grand kid to me." Said Kakuzu.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Questioned Hidan.

" Nothing." Said Kakuzu as he started to walk away.

" Where the hell are you going? I need you to fix this hole in my chest. So I can recover fast." Explained Hidan.

" No, I don't want to heal you." Said Kakuzu as he kept walking.

Hidan rolled his eyes. " Fine, I give you some money."

Kakuzu stop walking and looked at Hidan. " No, you can think of this as your punishment. See you in the morning." He said as he left Hidan on the dock.

" Dammit Kakuzu! Your a terrible partner!" Hidan yelled out. So that Kakuzu will hear him.

* * *

Tobi flew through the air and landed in some trees. Then he fell out of the trees and landed with a thump.

Zestu came out of the ground.**_" Why did you do such a stupid thing to Temari?"_ **

Madara laughed at him. " I just had to see Temari-chan naked. What man can so no?"

" If Konan ever found out about this. She will kill you." Stated Zestu.

" True, but I'm the only man that can say he saw the two most beautiful women in the world naked. Temari-chan and Konan-chan." Said Madara with a big smile.

Zestu raised a eyebrow at that. " You saw Konan naked? If Pein found out. I'm not sure if you will live."

" Don't worry about it." Said Madara. Then he started to rub his jaw." Temari-chan used the First Hokage's strength to punch me this far out here."

**_" I still think it was a mistake to give Temari his blood. What happen if Temari saw your past or knows about you?"_ **Question Zestu's black half.

" Don't worry about that. Temari-chan has not said anything about me. Even if she did get some of Hashirama's memories. She will think that I'm dead. Hashirama thought he killed me and so will Temari-chan." Explained Madara.

" Are you still planing on Temari to be your queen?" Questioned Zestu.

" Yes, but for now I need to get on Konan's good side." Answered Madara.

* * *

Deidara just finished fixing the roof and the two holes in the wall. Then he took off his clothes and got in the bathtub with Temari. It looked like to him that she was in another world.

" Are you OK Temari...hmm?" He asked.

She looked over at him. " No. Not really."

He grabbed her and held her close. " Is it about Master Sasori?"

" Him and my brothers. I feel like a failed all of them." She said in a said voice.

" How did you think you failed them...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" If I would have just killed all the Sand ninjas. I would have been able to save Uncle Sasori." She answered.

He kissed her on her forehead. " There is nothing you can do about the past Temari. Everyone dies when their time is up. You can run from it like Kakuzu, Hidan, or Orochimaru, but death will find us eventually. It is only a matter of time. I think you will be wasting your time trying to run from death. I say live it and have no regrets...hmm."

" Your right, but I trained hard to unlock that stupied power and then some old woman brought Garra back from death. It's like they don't need me anymore. Not that I blame them. I was never around when they were little or since I meet them." She explained.

He could tell that she was hurt about this. " I know I didn't like it when I had to come after your brother, but I had no choice in the matter. I hate to tell you this Temari, but you need to choose your brothers or your family. It's not your fault that you were never there. The Fourth Kazekage left you to die. The Akatsuki needs you now. You need to choose a side. Your brothers will always be on the Sand Village's side...hmm." Said Deidara.

After he made his speach. Temari started to kiss him like a wild woman.

* * *

The Akatsuki were having a private meeting. They where in the Rain Village at Pein's tower. Konan, Pein, and Madara was siting in their chairs. Zestu was also with them. He was just standing up.

" We have four of the tail best now. We just need five more of them." Announced Pein.

" That's good. Everything is going according to plan. Well, almost everything. I didn't count on Sasori's death." Said Madara.

" It's hard to belive a old woman and a weak little girl killed Sasori." Said Konan like she didn't belive it.

" Sakura Haruno was taught for the last three years by one of the Sannin and the Fifth Hokage Tsunade." Said Zestu.

" Even so, Sasori was on a Kage's level. By the way we found his body I say he wanted to die. Perhaps he felt like dieing by his grandmothers hands." Stated Madara.

" He was a man of honor." Was all Pein said.

That was one of things Madara liked about Pein. He had honor and respect for his comrades. " Looks like we won't have any of these meetings for a while. Unless I can get away from Deidara for a short while. I was going to watch Sasori meet up with his spy, but since Sasori died. My guess he told Sakura about it. Since she and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki are looking for Sasuke."

" What do we do then? We already know that this Kabuto betrayed Sasori." Said Konan.

" I wanted to warn Sasori. I wanted to go watch this myself to see how Sasuke is doing, but since Sasori died. I'm going to be with Deidara for now on. I need Zestu to watch what happens." Explained Madara.

**_" I can handle it."_ **Said Zestu's black side.

" What about Temari?" Asked Zestu.

" I take care of that. I need to talk to her anyway." Said Konan.

Madara smiled at her. " You are a good mother."

To this Konan said nothing.

" What about Orochimaru? How long does he have to live? We can kill him right now if we wanted do." Said Zestu.

" If everything goes right. Sasuke we be the one to put Orochimaru in his place and then Itachi we finish Orochimaru for good." Siad Madara.

" Itachi has that disease. He won't last much longer." Said Pein.

" Sasuke will take Itachi's place in Akatsuki." Stated Madara.

Konan gave him a glare. " Itachi can't be replace. Itachi is the second strongest you have in Akatsuki."

" Your right Konan, but the fact is Itachi is dieing. I wish he would listen to me and take Sasuke's eyes, but he loves his brother to much." Said a sad Madara.

Pein and Zestu could tell that Madara really cared about Itachi. Even though Itachi really was not loyal to Akatsuki.

" I just hope everything will work out." Said Madara.

* * *

End of chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki's War Chapter 12

Don't own anything.

* * *

Deidara woke up holding Temari in his arms. He looked at her while she sleep for a couple minutes until She woke up. Temari smiled at him.

" How long have you been up?" Asked Temari.

" Long enough to see your beautiful face...hmm." Answered Deidara with a smile.

She just laughed and got out of bed and put some clothes on. " You very handsome today Deidara."

He smiled at her. " That's true, but I'm nothing compared to you...hmm."

" If you keep doing that. Then I might want to make love to you again. I do have a lot of work today and also Zestu might show up." Said Temari with a smile.

Deidara grinned at her." I say we do it now. Before he or anyone else shows up...hmm."

Just as Deidara said that. Someone was knocking on Temari's door.

" Deidara-senpai! I thought you said we were going to leave in the morning!" Yelled Tobi.

Deidara rolled his eyes. " Pain in the ass. Just when I was about to have love with my lover...hmm."

Temari smiled at Deidara. " You might want to put on some clothes and be nice to Tobi. It seems that he looks up to you Deidara-senpai." She said as she laughed.

" Very funny Temari-chan...hmm." He said as he called her what Tobi calls her.

Temari just smiled.

Deidara got up and put his clothes on, put on his cloak, and he kissed Temari. " Love you and I be back soon...hmm."

" Love you to." Said Temari as she opened the door.

Tobi walked in and said. " Deidara-senpai and Temari-chan are having a party, and they didn't invite Tobi."

Temari smacked him on the back of the head. " We were just talking about missions and stuff like that. Besides, I should kill you. Trying to spy on me when I was taking a bath."

" I'm sorry Temari-chan, but Hidan said that you liked that type of stuff." Said Tobi.

" Rule number one of being in Akatsuki. Don't listen to any advice that Hidan gives you." Explained Temari.

" Then Tobi will listen to Temari-chan for now on. Tobi is a good boy." Stated Tobi.

Deidara just sigh. He was really going to miss Sasori. He looked over at Tobi." Lets go Tobi...hmm." He ordered as he left the room.

" Wait for me Deidara-senpai!" Yelled Tobi as he followed after his senpai.

**" I wonder if Tobi is going to drive Deidara in to madness or not." **Thought Temari with a small smile. She also wondered if Deidara would make a good father.

* * *

Later that day Tayuya was walking through the halls of the tower. She was heading to Temari's office when a voice spoke up behind her.

" Can you tell me where my daughter is?" Questioned a voice behind her.

Tayuya almost fell over in surprise. She turned around to glare at the person that spoke. She was shocked when she found that the person was a woman with blue hair and had a flower in her hair. She also had a small piercing under her lip. She also had a Akatsuki's cloak. The one that Tayuya had seen Temari wear all the time. To Tayuya this woman was very beautiful. She wished that she could look like her. Tayuya was brought out of her thoughts when the woman spoke again.

" Well, are you going to answer me?" Asked Konan.

Tayuya couldn't tell if she was mad, annoyed, or OK when the woman asked that question. Tayuya gave her a glare. " Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just walk in here and act like you own this place."

Konan raised a eyebrow. " You must be Temari's second in command. She told me a lot about you Tayuya."

Tayuya just glared at her. She had never seen this women before. There was places in Temari's tower that she or any of the Wave ninjas were not allowed to be in. She knew that Temari used those places for Akatsuki stuff. The only members that she saw was Deidara and Itachi. The rest of them she had never seen before.

" You seem to like glaring at people." Stated Konan.

" How the hell do you know Temari?" Questioned a angry Tayuya.

Konan gave the girl a blank look." I am a member of the Akatsuki."

Tayuya glared at her again. " Tell me what your name is!"

" It's Konan." Was all she said.

Tayuya had a shocked look on her face. She remembered something that Temari told her about her mother.

Flash Back

Temari and Tayuya were on Temari's ship. They where in the library.

" What are you doing Temari?" Asked Tayuya.

Temari looked up from what she was writing. " I'm going to make my own village. I'm just coming up with a lot of plans."

" What is your mother like? I always hear you talking about her." Said Tayuya.

Temari smiled at her. " My mother is the greatest Kunoichi in the world. She is the woman I want to became. That's mostly the reason I wanted to become a Kunoichi. Not only that, but she is very beautiful. I hope one day I will become as beautiful as her."

" Whats your mothers name?" Asked Tayuya.

" Her name is Konan and she is a lot stronger than me." Answered Temari with a smile.

End of Flash Back.

Tayuya drooped down and bowed to Konan. If she was right then this woman was Temari's mother. " Forgive me! I'm sorry for snapping at you!"

Konan gave her a questioned look." It's fine. My guess is you must have figured out that I'm Temari's mother. Where is my daughter?"

Tayuya stood up." Forgive me Mrs. Temari's mother."

" Just call me Konan."

" OK. Follow me." Said Tayuya as she lead Konan to where Temari was at.

* * *

Temari was having another meeting again with Raiga, Zabuza, and Tazuna. They were waiting for Tayuya to show up.

" What the hell is taking Tayuya so long?" Questioned Zabuza.

" Don't worry. I'm sure whatever is keeping her. It something important." Said Raiga as he looked at the two new old council members. He really hated them.

" Lets start this meeting already. It has come to our intention that you Temari have been skipping out on your leader duties." Said one of the members.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him.

" Your nothing, but a little girl...

He was cut off as paper shuriken came flying at him and kill him. Blood was all over the place.

Temari, Raiga, Zabuza, Tazuna and the other council member was shocked. They all looked over and saw Konan standing at the door way with Tayuya. Konan did not looked happy.

* * *

End of chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki's War Chapter 13

Don't own anything.

* * *

Konan walked in to the room and looked pissed off. " If anyone says bad things about my daughter. I will kill you with out a second thought."

The others were really shocked that this was Temari's mother Konan.

Zabuza knew that this woman was not a normal ninja and she had a Akatsuki's cloak on.

Tazuna felt like he was going to have to throw up again. Why did she have to kill in front of him. **" Like mother like daughter they say."** He thought.

The other council member was shocked that this happen. Then he looked over at Temari. She got up and ran to Konan. Once she got there she hugged her.

" I'm so glad your here." Said a very happy Temari.

Konan just smiled at her. Then they stop hugging each other.

" I didn't know you were coming here. I would have giving you a tour or something." Said a smiling Temari.

" I wanted to surprised you. Besides, your friend Tayuya lead me here." Explained Konan.

The other council member was getting really mad now. " Temari! As the head council man...

He was cut off to as a paper like spear went through his chest.

Konan gave everyone a glare. " I thought I told him not to talk bad about my daughter. Also never get in the way of mother and daughter time."

Temari smiled. " Guys this is my mother Konan." She said as she pointed at her. " Mother this is Tazuna, Zabuza, Raiga, and you already know Tayuya." She said as she introduced all of them.

" Nice to meet you all. I need to talk to Temari alone for a while. If you don't mind Temari." Said Konan.

" Sure, we can have this meeting later." Said Temari.

With that everyone left them alone to talk in private.

" Whats wrong mother?" Questioned Temari.

Konan gave her a smile. " Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry I killed those old guys for you, but you should never have a council. They will destroy your country."

Temari just smile at her. " It's fine."

"You look shocked to see me." Said Konan.

" I sure was. You and Pein are the only ones that has never been here before. You always in the Rain Village or the Akatsuki's hideout." Said Temari.

" That's true. However, I wanted this mission so I can see your village and you." Said a smiling Konan.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " Mission?"

" I have a letter from Sasori himself. He gave it to me four years ago. He told me to give it to you if something ever happen to him." Explained Konan as she gave the letter to Temari.

Temari took the letter and opened it. It read.

Dear Brat,

Go to my workshop in the Akatsuki's hideout. There is a key hole on my desk. You know what to do.

Sasori.

Temari raised a eyebrow at that. Then she looked at Konan. " It's uncle Sasori's hand writing."

" What does it say?" Asked Konan.

" It says to go to his workshop at the Akatsuki's hideout." Answered Temari.

" I go with you." Said Konan.

" I still have this meeting to do. I get one of my ninjas to show you a room." Said Temari.

Soon Dosu showed up and bowed to Temari. " What can I do for you Temari?"

" I need you to show my mother around and to a room." Answered Temari.

" Very well. Please follow me." Said Dosu as he lead Konan to a good room.

* * *

About a two hours later. Temari left the meeting room. After she found Konan. They left the Wave Village heading to the Akatsuki's hideout.

As they were walking down a road. Konan started to talk.

" Zestu tells me that you had been really sad when you saw your bother come back to life. Care to explain why?" Asked Konan.

" I worked to hard to bring Gaara back to life. Then someone else brings him back. I could tell by the way Kankuro looked at me. I saw nothing but hate in his eyes. Maybe they don't need me anymore." Explained a sad Temari.

Konan could tell she was really sad. " I hate to say this to you Temari, but you need to choose a side."

Temari stop walking and looked at Konan. " Deidara said the same thing to me."

" Deidara is right." Was all Konan said.

" I choose you mother. I will always be by your side." Said a smiling Temari.

Konan gave Temari her best smile. " I choose you daughter. You and Pein are my world. There is nothing that would change that."

Soon Temari was hugging her mother. Then they keep walking along the road.

" Can I ask you something mother?" Asked Temari.

" Sure."

" Does father know about the other man that you are in love with?" Questioned Temari.

Konan looked surprised that she asked that question. She would not lie to her daughter." Pein does know about it, but one day Pein and I will tell you the truth. That's all I can tell you."

" I understand." Said Temari. She was really disappointed that they didn't want her to know their secret. She keep the secret of them being in the Rain Village and also keep the secret of Pein's five other bodies.

Konan could tell she was upset. " I want to tell you Temari, but it's not just my secret. It's Pein's to."

" Fine. I ask him about it when I see him face to face." Promised a smiling Temari.

Konan just smiled at her. Temari was just like her when she younger until it happen to Yahiko, Nagato, and her. Although, Temari is a little different that she use to be. Ever since Temari took that blood. She had Hidan, Kimimaro Kaguya, Juugo, Karin, Neji Hyuuga, the Frist Hokage, and her brother Gaara's blood in her. Konan really thought that Temari was the third strongest in the Akatsuki. Even though Itachi might have problems taking Temari down and also Temari says that she was the weakest out of the Akatsuki. It didn't matter. Her daughter was the future of Akatsuki and there was no one that could stop them.

* * *

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Akatsuki's War Chapter 14

Don't own anything.

* * *

Soon Temari and Konan arrived at the Akatsuki's hideout. Konan said that she had something to do. Then Konan walked towards her room. Temari went straight to Sasori's room.

Of course it was locked. Temari opened one of her belt pockets. She took out her lock picks and opened the door and walked in. She went over to Sasori's desk and saw the key like hole on the side. It look just like her necklace that she had.

**" Come to think of it. Uncle Sasori did say I know what to do." **Thought Temari as she put the necklace in the key hold and unlocked it.

When she looked in side. She saw a shot of blood and a scroll. Then she opened the scroll to read it.

Dear Temari,

Your probably wondering why I'm calling you by name? It's simple, this is going to be the last time you here from me. If your reading this then I'm dead. Like I told you when you join the Akatsuki. I have no regrets about what I done. When I was little. I was very happy until my father and mother were killed by a man name Sakumo Hatake. I felt alone for the longest time. Then I got in to my art. I decided to become the strongest ninja in the Sand Village. I could even make human puppets, but the Sand Village grew weary of my habits. I would kill anyone in my path and made them my puppets.

I soon decided to leave the Sand Village, but I knew I would have been hunted by ANBU. I needed a very powerful puppet. So I killed the Third Kazekage. Soon after I made my body in to a puppet. Then I made my Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. Then I was approached by Zestu soon after. He told me about the Akatsuki. I knew most missing nins didn't last long. So I than decided to join the Akatsuki. I meet Pein, Konan, Zestu, and Kakuzu. They were already together before I joined their ranks.

Soon I begain doing missions for the Akatsuki. I destroyed the Whirlpool Country with my Red Secret Technique. I don't know why I was ordered to destroy it, but I didn't care and still don't care why. Then that scum of a snake Orochimaru joined the Akatsuki also. He was my partner. I really hated him the first day I meet him. Then over the last couple years. I killed everyone in my path and I didn't even give it a second thought. I guess you could call me a monster then. I like to think that it was my parents death that did this to me. My anger since that day never gone away.

Not until Pein made all of the Akatsuki to get the forbidden scroll of the Sand Village. The Fourth Kazekage was coming back form a meeting with the Fourth Hokage. That was the night we found you Temari. I just wanted to kill you the first time I saw you, but for some unknown reason to me. Konan wanted to keep you. I thought she was going to fight Pein if she had to.

Then I got the job to watch over you when Konan was not around. I really hated when I had to watch you, but you wasn't a screaming baby to much. Slowly, I started to like you when you were getting older. Then the day you saw what I really looked like. You open my heart.

I wanted to thank you for doing that. Everyone always questioned why I aloud you to call me uncle. My answer to them was I didn't care what the brat calls me. The real truth was that you grown on me. Then soon after that, you really did became like a daughter to me.

When you joined the Akatsuki you really made me proud. I was going to give you my necklace when you got older, but I decided to give it to you that night. You are so powerful. Soon I don't even think Pein could defeat you in battle. You even did a good job of killing the Fourth Kazekage and leading your own village.

Don't feel bad that you couldn't bring me back to life. You are very powerful and it is amazing that you can do that, but your still a human. No matter how strong you are. Death will find us sooner or later. Live your life Temari. Don't run away from it like Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru, and me. Your just wasting your time.

Your the future of Akasuki Temari, but watch your back. There is more to Akatsuki than you think. There is a shadow leader, but don't tell anyone that you know of this. I never figured who it was though. I just believe there is one. As for the Akatsuki's plans. I already know of them, but everyone has their own goals. Just be safe Temari. I don't won't you to end up like me.

As for what I have. It's all yours. I have another workshop in the Tea Country. There are derctions on the back of this scroll to get there. Also all of my spies will work for you now. I told everyone of them to take orders from you also with out question. I know it not your thing, but all of my puppets belong to you now. Use them as you see fit.

There should be blood where you found this scroll. Take it. It has my blood in it and it also has blood of a ninja that I killed a long time ago that has infinite chakra. That's how come I never ran out of charkra. I fused his body with mine.

I'm glad that I got see you grow up.

Love, Uncle Sasori.

After Temari finished reading the scroll. She drooped it on the ground and started to cry. She loved Sasori like he was family. He was the first Akatsuki member to accept her besides her mother. She did cry for a while. Then she got up and pick up the blood.

" I promise on this blood! That I will kill Sakura Haruno!." Temari yelled her promised out so that Sasori could hear it. Then she took the shot and put it in her neck. The blood went in to her body. She knew that she was going to sleep for a while. She started to thank about her training with Sasori and the Akatsuki. Then everything went black.

Flash Back

A young Temari was supposed to meet with Pein and Konan. It had been two days since Pein said that he wanted her to be his daughter. The night they talked about her future with Akatsuki. She was supposed to train with everyone so she would be a future Akatsuki member. She was still nervous around Pein a little bit. She no longer hid behind Konan when Pein was in the room.

She arrived and saw everyone in the room.

Konan looked at her and smiled at her. " Come and stand by me Temari."

Temari did as she was told.

Kisame gave her a happy grin and Temari smiled back at him.

Pein looked at her. " Are you sure you want this type of life Temari?"

" Yes." Answered Temari.

" Very well. My way of training is simple. You have four chances to get out of this training. After the fourth chance. There is no going back Temari." Explained Pein.

Temari just nodded her head. What else could she say. Her dream is to be like her mother and just as strong. How can she let her own mother down?

" It's called emotional training. There is four steps to this. Sasori will take you to the first. Good luck Temari." Said Pein.

Sasori started to walk off and he then called out." Come one brat. Lets get this done."

" Coming Uncle Sasori!" Yelled Temari as she fallowed Sasori.

After Temari left. Pein looked over at Konan.

" This has to be done Konan. Temari needs to know that we are not playing around." Said Pein.

" I know, but I still don't want her to go through with this." Said a sad Konan.

" Your the one that picked Sasori for the first. I will handle the third and you we handle the fourth. Kakuzu will handle the second part." Explained Pein.

Konan wished that she could be there, but she knew this was one of the things Temari will have to do on her own.

* * *

End of chapter.

The reason I put Sasori as the one that destroyed the Whirlpool Country. It was talked about "former Whirlpool Country" By Jiraiya and Tsunade. Sasori stated in his fight with Sakura and Chiyo after he unleashed his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. He said he destroyed a country with it and he was not the type of person to lie about anything. So anyway I think Sasori destroyed the Whirlpool Country. That's just my guess.


	15. Chapter 15

Akatsuki's War Chapter 15

Don't own anything.

* * *

Sasori and Temari have been walking for a hour. Temari saw a beautiful field of flowers and ran to the flowers.

Sasori rolled his eyes. " We already running late brat. We had to stop and eat because you were hungry."

" Coming Uncle Sasori!" Yelled Temari from the fields.

Sasori just sighed at that. **" Kids." **He thought as he rolled his eyes.

Soon after Temari ran back to Sasori and said. " Look Uncle Sasori. Guess who I am?" She asked.

Sasori looked her over and saw a flower in her hair. Just like Konan." We don't have time for this brat. You want to be a Kunoichi like your mother right?"

" Yes." Said Temari.

" Then stop acting like a stupid child. Your mother does not act like this." Snapped Sasori as he walked on the path they were going on.

Temari looked like she would cry any minute now.

Sasori knew of this and wished that he didn't snap at her. " By the way Temari."

Temari looked up at him.

" You look like Konan." Stated Sasori as he keep walking.

Temari smiled and followed after him.

* * *

Soon they came to a small village. Most of the people were farming and the others were planting flowers around the some of the houses.

To Temari it was really a nice place to live and the people looked really happy here.

" They look peaceful don't they?" Asked Sasori.

Temari looked at him." They sure do. They look really happy."

Hiruko opened up and out came Sasori.

Temari was shocked that he was showing his real self out in public. " Uncle Sasori? What are you doing?"

Sasori just gave her a blank look and took off his Akatsuki's cloak.

Temari was shocked on what she saw. He had a long rope that in his chest with a spike that had his poison in it and two giant like blades. He asked her if she knew those people down there. Of course her answer was no.

" This is your emotional training brat." Stated Sasori as he jumped of the cliff and landed were the other people where at.

When the all those people saw Sasori they started to scream and to Temari's horror. Sasori started to kill them all with his blades. The women would hide in the house. Sasori would just brake down the door and slaughter them like cattle. He would even kill the children. There was only three left. A father, mother, and a little boy. The father tried to fight Sasori, but of course he was no match against him. He died before he could hit the ground.

Temari finally got down the cliff and run over to them. She had tears in her eyes, She got and front of Sasori.

" Please Uncle Sasori! Don't kill them!" Yelled Teamri.

Sasori gave her a blank look. " Step aside brat. Those two all the only ones I have left to kill."

Temari was shocked. Maybe she could talk Sasori out of this." They are no longer a threat to Akatsuki. How can they be? Their just normal people."

Sasori started to laugh in a evil way and then he smiled at her." I was not giving a order to kill these people. In fact is I don't even know them."

" Then why would you kill them like this?" Questioned a crying Temari. She couldn't believe that he was doing this for no reason at all.

" The reason is simple. I needed to fine a lot of people. This is your emotional training brat." Answered a bored Sasori.

Temari was shocked that he was killing all of these innocent people because of her.

Sasori could tell what she was thanking. " That's right Temari. I'm killing them because of you. It's your fault that they are dead."

Then Sasori shot out his spike like rope and it went threw the little boy's chest killing him and slash at the mother's arms. The poison started to go in to her system.

Temari was in a horror state of mind. She just saw a little boy about her age get killed by her uncle.

Sasori walked over to Temari and held her tight, Temari was screaming. Begging for him to let her go. She didn't want to look any more.

" Be quite brat! You need to see this." Said Sasori as he grabbed Temari head and made her look at the village burning down and all the died bodies everywhere. He keep on talking.

" That's it Temari, get a good look. This is the ninja life. This is nothing compared to what you will see in the future. It's nothing, but death." Explained Sasori.

Just as Temari looked at the woman. Sasori finsih her off. There was blood everywhere.

" If you can't handle death around you. Then you should give up being a ninja like. Your mother I'm sure as done this type of stuff before." Said Sasori as he let her go and she just fell to her knees.

Temari was to shocked to say anything.

" You have a hour to decide if you want to still be a ninja. This right here is nothing compared to what you will face in the future. I be waiting at the top of the cliff for your final decision." Stated Sasori was he walked off to wait for Temari's decision.

* * *

A hour later Sasori was working on his puppets. He good really bored waiting for Temari. He knew it most have been tough for her to see. Although, when he did it. It didn't bother him at all.** " I guess the brat has more emotions than me."**He thought. Although, he had seen worse reactions before. For some reason it bothered him that he put Temari through it. **" That brat is making me soft."** He thought.

Temari walked up to him.

" Do you hate me brat?" Question Sasori. He didn't even bother to turn around. After she didn't say anything. He spoke up again. " It's not a hard question brat."

" I don't hate you Uncle Sasori, but I'm not to happy with you right now." Answered Temari in a low voice.

Sasori looked at her. " Before you answer your decision. I want you to know that this line of work is not all fun and games. Leader and your mother picked me to do this. Your mother is to soft on you. There was no way Konan could do that in front of you. I knew it needed to be done and she knew I would make sure it gets done."

Temari had red eyes. Sasori knew that she had been crying.

" So what is you decision?" Questioned Sasori.

Temari gave him a blank look. " My dream is to become my mother. That is what I'm going to do. My answer is yes."

Sasori gave her a smile. " You strong Temari. Just like your mother. I will help you achieve your goal."

He got up and gave her a small hug. She hugged him back.

Temari got over all of those deaths in two days. Thanks to the long talk she had with Konan. She even forgive Sasori for it.

End of Flash Back

* * *

End of chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Akatsuki's War Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari woke up and saw Itachi and Kisame looking at her.

" Are you OK Temari?" Questioned Itachi with his eyebrow raised.

Kisame put out his hand and Temari grabbed it. He pulled up so she can stand.

" Thanks. I long was I out for?" Questioned Temari.

" Not sure. We when came here. We meet up with Konan and she said that you went to Sasori's room. Konan said that you and her arrived about two hours ago after we came here." Answered Kisame.

Temari smiled." Oh well. So what are you two up to?"

" We are taking a brake. I got some business to take of." Said Kisame as he looked over at Itachi. " I meet up with you later. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days."

" That's fine. I will see you soon." Said Itachi.

Kisame gave Temari a friendly wave. " See you later Temari." He said with a grin as he left the room.

Itachi smiled at her.

Temari raised a eyebrow at him. " Why are you smiling for?"

" It's been a long time since I saw you. Your even more beautiful than I remember." Said Itachi.

Temari laughed at him. " I can't believe that Itachi Uchiha is flirting with me."

Then they kissed.

" Are you hungry?" Asked Itachi.

She smiled at him. " Yes."

" Very well. How about I treat you to some dinner?" He asked.

She grabbed his arm and lead him out of the room. " I'm hungry now. Lets go."

* * *

Tsunade looked at Asuma. There were in her office. " Asuma Sarutobi, I have chosen you to lead the a new team called the Niju Shotai."

Asuma raised a eyebrow at that." I'm honored Lady Hokage, but I'm the team leader of Team Ten."

" That is true, but I have no use for Team Ten right now." Said a serous Tsunade.

Asuma wanted to stay on Team Ten, but he had a job to do." Of course. What is the mission?"

" When I get word that Akatsuki is in the Fire Country. Your team will eliminate them or capture one if you can." Ordered Tsunade.

Asuma just nodded his head.

" According to Jiraiya. There are ten members total. The ones that we know about is Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Temari, Hidan, Deidara, Orochimaru, and Sasori of the Red Sands. Temari is the replacement of Orochimaru and with the deaths of Sasori and Deidara. There are four members we don't even know about. That makes eight members left." Explained Tsunade.

" Sounds like trouble to me. It's going to be hard to capture them, but I will do the mission. Who are my team mates going to be?" Asked Asuma.

She just smiled at him. " Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Aoba Yamashiro, Raido Namiashi, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki will all join you. A few others two, but they all the main ones."

" Just let me know when the Akatsuki shows up. I'm going to talk to my team about these missions." He said as he left the Hokage's office.

* * *

After Asuma explained everything to his team. He looked over at Shikamaru. " I know you have this thing for Temari, but she is the enemy."

Shikamaru gave him a annoyed look. " I love that troublesome woman, but I won't let it interfere in the mission. The sooner I get her away from those Akatsuki bastards the better."

" I really would like to know everything you know Shikamaru." Said Raido.

" I learn this from the fifth Kazekage. Temari has said that she is the weakest out of the Akatsuki. I don't believe that. She can get any ones blood in her and get their powers. So if she had my blood, Than she can used are my jutsus and the Nara's clan jutsus." Explained Shikamaru.

Everyone widen their eyes at that.

" Do you have any other information?" Asked Asuma.

" The Kazekage told me when he fought Deidara. He told him that Temari will always be loyal to the Akatsuki because Temari's mother is in the Akatsuki. Her mother is also very loyal to the Leader of Akatsuki. The most troublesome thing is that Temari calls the Leader her father." Said Shikamaru.

" Then we really need to capture her. We can get a lot of information out of her." Stated Raido.

" I agree, but we have to wait until the Akatsuki shows them selfs." Said Asuma. He just had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

It had been two days since Temari took that blood. Kisame was still out and Temari had been hanging out with Itachi. Konan left yesterday to go back to the Rain Village.

Temari was laying on the couch. Her head was in Itachi's lap and he was playing with her hair. He was reading a book also and so was Temari.

Soon Zestu came in the room and looked at both of them. " Forgive me Itachi, but Temari and I have a mission to do."

**_" Follow me Temari."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

Temari sat up and kissed Itachi on the lips and grabbed her fan.

* * *

Soon Zestu and Temari were walking down a road and of course poor Zestu had to hear Temari complain.

" I was very happy with Itachi. I hardly ever get to see him. Where the hell are we going." Questioned Temari.

**_" We are going to meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu to get the Nibi Jinchuuriki."_ **Answered Zestu's black side.

Temari just gave him a bored look. " So we have to pick the Junchuuriki up and delver him to where we are going to seal him?"

" Yes, we need the Nibi soon as possible." Said Zestu.

Temari then smiled in a way that Zestu didn't like.

" I hope there is a lot of Cloud ninja there. I haven't fought anything worth my time lately." Stated Temari.

Zestu just sighed at that." We can't really start a war yet. The Sand and Leaf are after our heads."

**_" You fought the Sand Village's army. Was that not enough for you?"_ **Questioned Zestu's black half.

Temari laughed at him. " I did, but I didn't get to enjoy it though. I was in a hurry to save Gaara."

Zestu just rolled his eyes at her. He thought Temari was the normal one in Akatsuki, but it would seem she was just a crazy as they were.

* * *

End of chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Akatsuki's War Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

* * *

Some where in Lightning Country. There was a town that was destroyed from a battle between Akatsuki and the Nibi. It look like a war zone. There was also a man sitting on a rock looking at a map and waiting for his partner to finish his stupid ritual.

" Are you done yet? Can't you skip it some?" Questioned Kakuzu.

Hidan opened his eyes and glared at him. " Shut the hell up! I have to do it!"

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and then looked over at Yugito Nii. " I told you we would capture her. She is even in the bingo book. Maybe we can get the body after we take the demon out of her."

" That's all you think about! Freaking money." Said Hidan.

**_" I see your doing your stupid ritual."_ **Said Zestu's black half as he came out of ground.

" I don't now why you do that Hidan. I mean Jashin not even real." Stated Temari who walked up.

" Screw all of you! That's the only thing I don't like about you Temari!" Yelled Hidan as he sat up.

Temari just glared at him. " Like I care what you think. I see that hole in your chest is gone."

" No thanks to you. You three all going to hell. I could save you." Stated Hidan.

" There is only one God Hidan. That is who you can trust." Stated Temari.

" That and your comrades. That means the Akatsuki." Said Zestu.

**_" No. When you are alone. You can only trust yourself."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

Kakuzu looked over at Zestu." That's true. However, money is what you can really trust."

" There it is. That's the most thing I hate fighting for is money. Your going to go to hell." Said Hidan.

" I be very rich in the after life though." Stated Kakuzu.

Temari walked over and got Yugito. Then she handed her to Zestu." I could care less. I got some business I need to take care of."

" What would that be?" Asked Kakuzu.

" The Wave Village. I behind on some things. I need to take care of that." Answered Temari. Since her mother showed up. She didn't have enough time to finish what she was trying to get done.

" Speaking of behind Temari. You have a very nice ass. Why don't you remove the your cloak and show me that ass. Hell I think you wearing a thong right?" Questioned Hidan.

Temari just smiled at him and started to flirt with him." I don't mind, but frist let me see your thing."

" Thing?" Questioned Hidan.

" You know. The thing that makes you a man." Answered Temari in a sexy voice.

Both Kakuzu and Zestu were both shocked that Temari was flirting with Hidan.

Hidan knew what Temari was talking about. " Sure thing babe. I knew you would come around soon enough." He said as he took off his cloak and started to take off his pants.

Temari shot out a sharp bone from her index finger and it hit Hidan in the balls. Hidan eyes became very big. Then she hit him again with her fan in the same spot and scream again. Then he fell over and he was out cold.

Zestu sweat dropped at that. " Did she really have to do that?"

**_" I told you to be on Temari's good side."_ **Said Zestu.

Kakuzu just laughed at that. " Speak for yourself. I'm glad she did that. I can finally have peace and quite around here."

" I'm going to leave now. I be in the Wave Village if you need me." Said Temari as summoned Sansa. After that she left.

" She left before you can even answer." Said Kakuzu.

" She always does that. Most of the missions I get are spying missions. If I get any another I bring Temari with me." Explained Zestu.

" Where are you taking the Nibi at?" Questioned Kakuzu.

" Marsh Country." Answered Zestu.

Kakuzu raised a eyebrow at that." That far away?"

**_" Deidara and Tobi should be close by now. They got the Sanbi."_ **Stated Zestu's black half.

" I guess Deidara and Tobi got lucky in finding the Sanbi. Even though Sasori could not find it." Said Zestu.

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes. " Don't talk to me like I some low member of Akatsuki. I know about Madara."

Zestu had a shocked look on his face. " You do?"

Kakuzu gave him a annoyed look." Who did you think help put money in to the Akatsuki. I meet Madara a while back. It was after my mission to assassinate the Frist Hokage. After that I became some what of a ally with him."

**_" I see, why did you decided to join Akatsuki?"_ **Asked Zestu's black half.

" To make my goals reality. The main reason was Madara said he had a ally with the Rinnegan. I decided to join then." Answered Kakuzu.

" I see. Very well, I see you later Kakuzu." Said Zestu as he went back in the ground with Yugito.

Kakuzu just sighed at Hidan who was still out cold. Temari really did hurt him a lot. He never saw Hidan like this before. When Hidan woke up. He was going to make him pay a lot of money to heal him.

* * *

Temari arrived at her village and decided to have a meeting again. This time it was just with Raiga, Tazuna, and Tayuya.

" Well, we got good news and bad news." Siad Tazuna.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " I guess the good news first."

" We are allies with Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Mist, Rain, Grass, and Waterfall. They accepted a alliance with us." Said Tayuya.

" The other villages don't know that I'm the leader. I understand why they accepted. My father is the leader of the Rain Village. What I don get is why does the Mist Village say yes. As far as I know they never made any type of alliance at all." Stated Temari. Then she looked over at Raiga.

Raiga shook his head. " I doubt they know about me and Zabuza. I have no clue why they would do this." Although he really did know the answer. The Mizukage thought well of Temari and ordered him to help build the village.

Temari just sighed." We just have to be careful of them. So I guess the others didn't accept?"

" No. Well, you said not to send anything to the Sound Village and the Rock Village said we were weak." Answered Tazuna.

" Was that the bad news?" Asked Temari.

" I wish that was the bad news, but the Leaf Village is sending someone to meet the Waves Village leader face to face." Answered Tayuya.

Temari just started to laugh at that.

The others sweat drop at that.

" What the hell is so funny?" Questioned Tayuya.

Temari just smiled. " This should be interesting."

* * *

End of chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Akatsuki's War Chapter 18

I don't own anything

* * *

Tayuya walked in to Temari's office. Temari looked up from what she was working on.

" The ninja from the Leaf Village is here." Stated Tayuya.

" Really? Who is it?" Asked a smiling Temari.

" From the information of the guards. It's the Hokage's assistant Shizune." Answered Tayuya.

Temari frown at that. " That's to bad."

Tayuya raised a eyebrow at that. " Why is that?"

" I wanted it be two people. Sakura, so I could kill her for uncle Sasori's death." Said Temari with hatred in her voice.

Tayuya didn't want to be Sakura." You said there was two right?"

" I did say that." Answered Temari.

" Well, who the hell is the other one?" Questioned Tayuya.

" Lazy." Was all Temari said, but she was also smiling.

Tayuya rolled her eyes and then smiled. " I wish it was him. Could you imagine the look on his face when he sees us?"

Temari smiled. " Knowing lazy. He would say troublesome." She said a she did a voice that sound like Shikamaru.

Tayuya laughed at that." You sound just like that shit head."

" Well, since I'm in the bingo book. I think it's best if you act like the leader in front of Shizune." Ordered Temari.

" I can do that." Said Tayuya as she walked over to the door.

" By the way Tayuya. Try not to curse to much and play nice." Ordered Temari with a smile.

" I do my best." Said Tayuya as she left.

**" I heard that before." **Thought Temari with a smile.

* * *

Soon after Shizune left. She suspected nothing. Tayuya put on a great act. That made Temari very happy to hear that. Soon after that Pein called her for the sealing. Temari told everyone not to bother for for a couple days and went to her private room. Then she sat on her bed and sent chakra in to her ring.

* * *

When Temari arrived in her shadow form. She saw Yugito and the big body of the Sanbi. She saw Pein, Konan, Zestu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi in shadows. Soon Kakuzu and Hidan showed up. It looked like Hidan's cloak was damage. One the left side of his body he had is cloak on and the other half was gone.

_" This will take four days to finish. We will start with the Nibi and then the Sanbi."_ Ordered Pein.

_" That would take forever dammit! We are out in the rain here!"_ Yelled Hidan.

Before Kakuzu could shut Hidan up. Temari spoke up.

_" Shut up Hidan or next time I will burn your balls off."_ Threaten Temari.

Everyone sweatdrop at that.

Hidan keep his mouth shut.

Kisame grinned. _" It's nice to know you play nice."_

_" Please don't to that to Tobi Temari-chan. Tobi is a good boy."_ Said a happy Tobi.

_" Enough talking. Lets start this already."_ Ordered Pein as they activated the sealing Jutsu.

After about ten minutes Hidan started to complain again.

_" I was so close to showing those godless Leaf ninjas what true pain is. Until you told us to do this stupid shit."_ Complained Hidan.

_" The Leaf Village's ninjas are not godless. They have the Will of Fire in them that would never burn out. Unlike some people."_ Stated Pein.

Hidan gave him a glare. _" Hey! Are you making fun of me bitch?"_

Pein gave him a blank look. _" I not belittling what you fight for. We are in the same boat. I don't care what you fight for. People fight for many reasons. Whether it's peace."_ Explained Pein as he keep talking.

He looked at Hidan._ " Religion."_

He looked at Kakuzu. _" Money"_

He looked at Tobi. _" Revenge."_

He looked at Temari. _" Honor."_

He looked over at Zestu._ " Land."_

He looked over at Itachi. _" To protect someone."_

He looked over at Konan. _" Love."_

He looked over at Deidara. _" To be free."_

And finally he looked at Kisame._ " Or just because."_

_" We are all in the same boat. It does not matter what you fight for. Those reasons will always start a war."_ Stated Pein.

Hidan rolled his eyes at Pein. _" Preach all you want. Akatsuki is nothing more than a get rich scheme. Nothing more. Your just like Kakuzu. That's what I hate more than anything. Is someone that fights for money._ I do _things my way for my purpose. I'm not giving that up for Akatsuki."_

_" If you work with us Hidan. Your will reach your goal that much faster."_ Said Kakuzu.

Before Hidan could complain anymore. Pein started to talk to him.

"_ You couldn't be more wrong. Although, right now we need all the money we can get, but that's not even close to what the Akatsuki's goal really is."_ Said Pein.

_" Oh really, I'm third newest member after Temari and Tobi. So I haven't heard these plans of yours. Are you plotting behind my back ass hole?"_ Questioned Hidan.

_" I would also like to know to father. You and mother keep changing the subject whenever I bring it up."_ Said Temari as she put in her two cents.

_" I want to know also...hmm."_ Said Deidara.

_" Very well. I will tell all of you since we only have three more jinchuuriki left to capture."_ Said Pein.

Now everyone was paying attention.

_" The first thing we need is money. To create a army that has no loyalty to any village. Then we will charge for very cheap missions."_ Said Pein.

_" That's like having another small village. Temari already has one. That is the most stupid thing I ever heard of."_ Said a pissed Hidan.

Pein just laughed out loud.

Everyone thought that was scary. Pein never laughed out loud.

_" The five great countries all the most powerful. No small village will dare to oppose them unless they had a lot of back up. What makes villages powerful?"_ Questioned Pein.

_" Tobi knows. Their leaders."_ Answered Tobi.

_" Their freaking powerful ninjas and weapons."_ Also answered Hidan.

_" Your both wrong. It's money."_ Said Kakuzu

_" Right, how do ninja villages get the money?"_ Questioned Pein.

_" From other people, like customs."_ Answered Kisame.

_" Say you wanted to buy milk. In there was two stores that had the same type of milk. One was one dollar and the other was five dollars. Witch one would you buy?"_ Asked Pein.

Temari smiled._ " The cheaper one."_

_" Not everyone as enough money to buy A-rank missions. We will be cheaper. Soon no village will have any money coming in. Then the small villages will fall. Then the five great ninja villages will be forced to_ use _Akatsuki. That is the second step."_ Explained Pein.

Hidan was shocked. _" What is the thrid step?"_

Pein stretched his arm out. _" Control the world."_

Temari widen her eyes at that.** " No way!" **Thought Temari. The weird thing was she was excited about this.

* * *

End of chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Akatsuki's War Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

* * *

_" What happens after we control the world?"_Questioned a shocked Hidan.

_" I will have the Tail Beasts to destroy one of the five great ninja villages. After the rest of the world see our power. They will give up and if they don't. We will destroy them. Then every Akatsuki member will_ _become a_ _Warlord."_Explained Pein.

Deidara raised a eyebrow at that. _" Warlord...hmm?"_

_" Everyone in the Akatsuki will control a ninja village and can do whatever you want with your country. There will be no Daimyo or a council to get in your way. We will destroy the Stone Village first."_Stated Pein.

To this Deidara smiled. He really liked that.

_" Then if the other countries surrender as plan. Then one of use will take it over."_Explained Pien.

_" Do we get to pick what we take over?"_Questioned Hidan.

_" I already picked for everyone."_Answered Pein. _" Since Sasori was going to get the Leaf Village and since Tobi replaced him. Tobi will get the Leaf Village. The Cloud Village goes to Kakuzu, The Mist Village goes to Kisame , The waterfall Village goes to Zestu, The Grass Village goes to Deidara, The Sand Village goes to Itachi, and whats left of the Stone Village goes to Hidan._

_" What about Temari, Konan, and you?"_Asked Hidan.

_" Temari has the Waves Village and Konan decided to stay in the Rain Village. I have also." _Explained Pein.

Temari knew that there was more to it than that. It was not the fact that she didn't get to have a bigger village. She was happy with the Wave Village anyway. The only reason she started the Waves Village was so that Dosu, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and at the time Jirobo had some where to stay at. She did not fight for land or money. What she fought for was her honor and Konan. If Konan would have left Akatsuki right now. Then Temari would leave to. Konan told her a long time ago that Pein fought for peace. There has to be more to it than that.

* * *

Then they finish sealing Yugito and started to seal the Sanbi. Hidan started to complain again.

_" I really want to kill those other Leaf ninjas. I'm going to track down that shadow guy and kill him."_Stated Hidan.

Temari widen her eyes about that. The only ones in the Akatsuki that knew of her friendship with Shikamaru was Deidara, Konan, and Itachi.

_" They are lucky that you called or I would have killed them all."_Said a pissed of Hidan.

_" I told you that this comes first."_said Pein with a glare.

_" The only thing that happen that was wrong about that was I could have gotten a lot of money for Asuma Sarutobi's body."_Stated Kakzuz.

Temari looked surprised at that. About a year ago. Sasori manage to get a spy in the Leaf Village. She heard that Asuma and Kurenai were going to have a child. There was something that really got to her when it came to kids.

Temari gave both Kakuzu and Hidan a glare._ " Are you two saying his dead?"_

Everyone had question looks on their faces.

_" Yes he is."_Answered Kakuzu as he looked over at her.

_" How could you do that? That man's child will never know who it's father was." _Said a very pissed off Temari.

Hidan just smiled at her. _" I don't give a shit about a unborn child Temari. I kill to please Lord Jashin!"_ He said as he was laughing like a mad man.

Temari glared at him.

_" Why do you care for him?"_Questioned Pein.

_" I already told you why."_Answered Temari.

_" That man hunted us down Temari. They were after you mostly."_Stated Kakuzu.

Temari raised a eyebrow at that. _" Why would they be after me?"_

_" Not sure, but I would kill anyone trying to capture you."_Said a serious Kakuzu.

Konan spoke up next. _" You can't defend everyone Temari. The Sand and Leaf Village wants you alive. I was the one to told Kakuzu and Pein to kill anyone that is a threat to you."_

_" Thank you mother." _Was all Temari could say.

_" Your soft Temari. The Temari I know kicks ass. So witch one are you?"_Questioned Hidan.

Temari grinned at him. _" The next time we see each other face to face. I show you who I'm am."_ She said with a sick smile on her face.

Hidan just grinned. **" That's my babe."**

* * *

Soon they finally finished sealing the Sanbi.

Pein saw that the sealing was done. _" Well, done everyone. All you are dismissed."_

_" It's about freaking time! Now we can go kill those other Leaf ninjas!"_ Yelled Hidan.

_" Not yet."_ Said Kakuzu.

Hidan looked shocked. _" Why not?"_

_" I want to take a little break first. We are going to take about day or so. I'm hungry."_ Explained Kakuzu.

_" Kakuzu, Hidan, If you going to the Leaf Village. Be careful of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. That's where he is...hmm."_ Warned Deidara.

_" I'm not like you Deidara, having to get Kakuzu to fix your arms."_ Said a laughing Hidan.

Temari rolled her eyes at Hidan.

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan. _" Better your arms than your head."_

_" Dammit Kakuzu! Who side are you on?"_ Question a pissed off Hidan.

Temari started laughed at Hidan._ " You got you head cut off?"_

Then Kisame and Deidara started to laugh with Temari.

_" Shut the hell up!"_ Yelled Hidan as his shadow disappeared.

_" Let me know if any of you need me."_ Said Temari as her shadow also disappeared.

Konan knew what Temari was going to do. She was going to go see him and Konan did not like that. If Pein found out. Then that boy would be killed.

* * *

Temari got off of her bed. She knew Shikamaru was hurting right now. She had to see him.

* * *

End of chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Akatsuki's War Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

* * *

Shikamaru was siting in the game room at his house playing Shogi alone . He played in here or out on the deck. He had not been doing good at all. The man that was his sensei and like a second father to him. Asuma died four days ago. It was his fault and there was not a thing he could do about it.

As he was playing Shogi. He thought about the only two people to ever beat him was his own father and Temari. Although, in his defence, Temari cheated to win against him.

Flashback

Three years ago and the day after Temari saved Shikamaru's life form Tayuya.

Temari was really starting to get annoyed with Shikamaru. She had lost eight times already. **" How could someone so lazy be this good at Shogi?" **She thought.

He just yawn. " Check mate."

She widen her eyes and then looked at him." Are you cheating lazy?"

He just rolled his eyes. " Stop being troublesome. I don't need to cheat. Would you like a rematch troublesome woman?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She was about to yell at him, but then she just thought of a plan of her own." Yes." Then she started to take off her cloak.

After he sat up the board back up. They been playing for a minute. When it was Temari's turn. She knew if she did not do her plan. She would loose.

" Is it getting hot in here?" She asked in a sexy voice.

Shikamaru started to sweat by the way she talked. " I'm fine."

Temari moved a piece on the game and before Shikamaru could do the same. Temari started to unbutton her shirt.

Shikamaru had a shock look on his face. " What the hell are you doing woman?"

She gave him a smile. " What? I said it was really hot in here."

Then a minute later. Temari spoke up and gave him one of her big smiles." Check mate."

Shikamaru fell over in surprised as Temari button her shirt back up. " You troublesome woman. You cheated."

Temari just laughed at him. " How did I cheat?"

He gave her a annoyed look. " You were flirting with me. So you could win."

" A while ago. My mom taught me to use my looks to get what I want. That's why some women are better assassins than men. We can kill the target before they even know what hit them." Explained Temari with a smile.

" Are you telling me your mother tought you how to play with someone feelings?" He asked.

" She did, but I never had to use it. In fact that was my first time ever doing it. I wonder what would have happen if I would have took my shirt all the way off?" Temari asked with a smile.

Shikamaru blushed at that." I still think you cheated."

Temari just laughed at him.

**" Troublesome woman." **Thought Shikamaru as he rolled his eyes at her. She was going to be the death of him.

End of Flashback.

Shikamaru still thought to this day she cheated. He even smiled for the first time since Asuma's death. Then he glanced over and notice a little spot on the floor started to split. He raised a eyebrow at that. Then all of sudden a snake came through the floor and only had it's head out. It was looking at Shikamaru with a bored expression.

Shikamaru widen his eyes. He knew that snake. " Your the snake that Temari used doing our match in the Chunin Exams. Your Rasien right?"

" Yes. Temari uses me as a assassin, but I'm the only snake that can sneak around without being caught. Since your Leaf Village has a barrier around. She wanted me to deliver a message to you." Stated Rasien.

" What is the message?" Questioned Shikamaru.

" Temari is outside of the village west from here. She is about two miles away from here. She wants you to meet her right now." Explained Rasien.

" Tell her I be there soon." Said Shikamaru as he got up and left.

Rasien went back in the small hole he made.

* * *

Twenty two minutes later. Shikamaru found Temari siting on a rock looking at the stars. He had mixed feelings seeing her again. He was happy that she alive and healthy, but also angry about seeing that Akatsuki's cloak on her. Before he could say anything. Temari spoke first.

She turned and looked at him. " Hey lazy. It's been a while."

" Yes it has. What do you want?" He questioned.

She raised a eyebrow at the way he asked that question." I heard about your sensei's death."

" You would know. It was your team that killed him." Stated Shikamaru.

Temari didn't blame him for acting this way. " I told you to stay away from the Akatsuki. Mr. Kakuzu told me that you guys were after me. Plus you tried to kill Hidan also."

Shikamaru didn't even say anything. He just started to walk back to the village.

Temari raise a eyebrow." Your still a cry baby."

That made Shikamaru stop walking.

" Although, I know how you feel. I lost my uncle not that long ago." Said Temari in a sad voice.

When Shikamaru did not say anything. Temari keep talking.

" I know what your planing. Your going to go after Mr. Kakuzu and Hidan to get revenge for your sensei. Your not strong enough to take them on. You would be throwing your life away." She told him.

Shikamaru turn around and scream for her to shut up. " What the hell do you know? First I offered to take care of you and treat you like a queen, but you turned me down! Then I don't see you for three years! I wish I didn't fall in love with you!"

Temari was hurt by what he said.

He gave her a glare." If I mean anything to you. Tell me everything about those bastards Hidan and Kakuzu."

" You know I won't tell you anything. Mr. Kakuzu is like my grandfather." Temari said as she started to walk away.

Shikamaru ran right two her and pulled out a Kunai. " There is no telling what you might do. It's my job to protect the village from you."

Before he could trap Temari with his shadow. She grabbed his arm and made the Kunai really close to her throat.

Shikamaru widen his eyes when she did that.

Temari grinned at him. " Then what are you waiting for lazy? Kill me to save your village."

He had no clue why she was doing this. He did not see any fear in her eyes at all.

" If you don't kill me lazy. I might in the future kill someone close to you. I'm after Sakura's head. If you kill me now. Then you will save her." Said a laughing Temari.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her and put the Kunai closer to her neck. " I want to capture you, Not kill you."

Temari smiled at him. " I'm giving you chance to kill me right now. You have five more seconds to act on it. Kill me. Maybe it would make you feel better about Asuma."

Shikamaru dropped the Kunai on the ground and dropped to his knees. " I can't kill you."

Temari got on the ground in front of him. " Let it go Shikamaru. I won't think any less of you."

With that Temari hugged Shikamaru so he could cry on her shoulder.

* * *

End of chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Akatsuki's War Chapter 21

I don't own anything.

* * *

After Shikamaru stop crying. He stood back up.

Temari looked at him. " Feel better?"

" Much better. Thanks for doing that." Said Shikamaru.

She smiled at him. " Your welcome. So are you going to attack me lazy?"

" Your the one person that I can't attack." He said with a smile.

" Glad to see you smiling lazy." She said.

Then Shikamaru widen his eyes. " I heard you were training to bring your brother back to life. Can you really do that?"

" I can. I can only use that power twice a year." Answered Temari.

Shikamaru had the biggest grin on his face. " Than you can bring Asuma back to life right?"

Temari gave him a sad look. " Sorry Shikamaru, that is something I can't do."

Shikamaru was very surprised to hear this. " Why not? Is it because your in Akatsuki and Asuma is from the Leaf Village? He has a child that has not been born yet!"

" Listen lazy, It has nothing to do with all the stuff you just said. The fact is I'm not God OK. I can't bring you back to life if you missing a body part and I also can't do it if you die twice. The main reason is because Asuma was killed by Hidan's technique." Explained Temari.

He raised a eyebrow at that. " What do you mean?"

" To make a long story short. I had to do a little mission with Mr. Kakuzu and Hidan about a year ago. On that mission, Hidan killed a little girl. He did that technique he did on Asuma. After I kicked Hidan's ass, I tried to bring the little girl back to life. I soon found out that Hidan's Jutsu block my power to bring her back." She explained.

" Are you saying that if anyone is killed by Hidan's Justu. You can't bring back to life?" He questioned.

She gave him a sad smile. " That's right."

" Are you going to warn Kakuzu and Hidan that I coming after them?" Questioned Shikamaru.

Before Temari could answer, Shuriken came flying at Temari. She dodged them. Two people jumped down beside Shikamaru.

" Are you OK Shikamaru?" Asked Ino.

Choji looked at Temari. " Temari?"

Temari smiled them." Hey Choji, how have you been?"

" Good. Thanks to you." Answered Chouji.

Ino gave Temari a glare." What the hell is a Akatsuki scum doing here?"

Temari just smiled at her. " Oh so the little girl has a back bone. Have you improved since the Chunin Exams or are you still giving great Kunoichis a bad name?"

" Shut up! Get ready guys. We are going to capture you once and for all." Said Ino.

" Ino stand down now." Said a serous Shikamaru.

Ino gave Shikamaru a glare. " I know you like her, but she is our enemy. She is in Akatsuki and is friends with those two freaks that killed our sensei."

Shikamaru glared back at her.

" Stop you two. This is not the time to fight." Said Chouji.

" You know something lazy, both of them are right." Said a grinning Temari.

Shikamaru looked annoyed. " Your not helping much troublesome woman."

Ino glared at Temari. " Your mother is scum."

Temari smiled disappeared right before their eyes.

Shikamaru whispered to Ino." What the hell are you doing? I told you to never talk about her mother like that. She will kill anyone for that."

" Then why does she even come here to see you?" Asked Ino.

" She is troublesome." Answered Shikamaru.

Temari started to do some hand signs. Then giant roots came out of the ground and tied Ino, Shikamaru , and Chouji up before they could even know what was going here.

" Dammit! What the hell is this?" Questioned Ino.

Chouji was trying with all his power to brake out, but it did him no good.

Shikamaru widen his eyes. " This Jutsu. How did you get his blood?"

Ino and Chouji had no clue what Shikamaru was talking about.

Temari started to walk up top them. " Leader gave me the First Hokage's blood."

All three of them widen their eyes at that.

" How is that possible?" Questioned Shikamaru.

Temari ignored that question and grinned at them. " I could kill you three right now. I really want to kill you for what you said about my mother."

Ino looked scared until Temari told them she will not kill them. " Why?"

Temari pointed at Shikamaru with a grin. " Only for lazy."

Shikamaru smiled at her. " Thank you."

" Don't thank me just yet." Said Temari as she pulled out a kunai.

Ino widen her eyes. "What the hell are you doing."

Temari smacked Ino in the face." That was for what you said about my mother." She said as she stabbed her leg.

Ino screamed in pain. Chouji begged for Temari to stop. Temari filled a tube for of Ino's blood and put it in her belt. Then she healed Ino's leg.

Then Temari walked over to Chouji. " This is going to hurt Chouji." With that, she did the same thing to Chouji as she did to Ino.

Ino widen her eyes. " What the hell is she doing? Is she doing a religion like Hidan?"

" No, she is stilling our blood." Answered Shikamaru.

" You mean she stealing our powerful jutsus?" Asked a shocked Ino.

Temari smiled at the both of them. She had just finish healing Chouji. " Of course. Your power will be useful to me. Your last lazy."

Soon she was done.

" The next time we meet I won't be so merciful. You are right Shikamaru I need to choose a side. Akatsuki is my life now. So stay away from me lazy or I'm going to kill you." Said Temari as she started to walk away.

Shikamaru was watching her walk away. " Will you marry...

He was cut off by two sharp bones that flew and hit the roots. They were both beside his head.

Shikamru sweat drop at that. **" That woman almost killed me again."**

Temari looked really mad now. " How dare you! Don't you dare say that to me again Shikamaru."

" I won't give up on you Temari." Was all Shikamru said.

Both Ino and Chouji decided to not say anything. Since they were both calling each other by name.

" Then your a fool." Said Temari.

Shikamaru raised a eyebrow at that. " I think you love me just as much as I love you."

" You are full of crap." Said Temari.

" If that was true. Then why did you come to see me about Asume's death? Don't say that it was only because of my blood. If that was it. Then you would have done that from the beginning." Explained Shikamaru.

Temari gave him a easy look now. " I care about you, but I'm with the Akatsuki. Even if I never meet them and my birth parents raised me. I would have grown up in the Sand village. It would still be the same issue. We would be from different villages."

To this Shikamaru didn't have a clue what to say. He could think up a hundred things to say, but when it came to Temari. His mind would go blank.

Temari gave him a big smile. " That jutsu should last for another ten minutes. This is our final good bye Shikamaru."

" Please Temari, just think about what your doing." He said.

Temari just walked over to him and kissed him on the check." Take care Shikamaru." She said as she disappeared in a cloud of sand.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and Chouji. They both looked over at him with a sad look.

" When we get freed. Meet me at the Asuma's grave and then we are going after Hidan and Kakuzu." Said a very serious Shikamaru.

They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

End of chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Akatsuki's War Chapter 22

I don't own anything.

* * *

Deidara, Temari, Tobi, and Zestu were walking through the woods. A couple of days ago Pein sent them on a mission to find a ancient sword. It was said that if anyone got a hold of this sword they would become really powerful. It was supposed to be located in some old temple. That was what they were looking for now.

" This is stupid. Why do we have to look for old sword?" Questioned a grouchy Temari.

Temari had been in a bad mood ever since that night she talked to Shikamaru.

" For the last time Temari. This is our mission." Stated Zestu.

Deidara was gone for four minutes and then landed in front of them. " I found the place. It's really small and it doesn't look like it has a entrance...hmm."

" Deidara-senpai is really smart." Said a happy Tobi.

Deidara just rolled his eyes.

They arrived in front of the temple. It looked really old. It had vines and grass growing around it.

Temari just let out a sigh. " Lets just get this over with."

Deidara and Zestu started to follow Temari, Tobi did not. They all turned around and looked at him.

" Are you coming Tobi?" Asked Zestu.

Tobi shook his head no. " Tobi can't go in that place."

Both Dediara and Temari had a question look on their face.

**_" Why not?"_ **Questioned Zestu's black half.

" Tobi thinks that this place is haunted." Stated Tobi.

Zestu raised a eyebrow at that. **_" What are you talking about?"_**

" There are ghost in there. It looks really scary." Explained a scared Tobi.

Deidara rolled his eyes. " Be a man Tobi. Ghost are not real...hmm."

" But Deidara-senpai. It looks really scary." Said a scared Tobi.

Temari just laughed out loud. " Don't worry Tobi. I will protect you if there ghost inside."

" Thank you Temari-chan. Tobi likes you." Said a happy Tobi.

" We have company." Stated Zestu.

Just then four ninjas jumped in front of them. One was a girl and the other three were guys. They had a symbol on their headband.

" What village are you guys from?" Asked Temari. She never seen that symbol before.

The leader of them answered." We are from the Craftsman Village. My name is Houki. The woman is Kujaku and the other two are Ryuugan and Suiko."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What the hell is a Craftsman Village? I never heard of them before."

**_" There all a lot of villages in this world that has ninja in them. They must be a very small village."_ **Explained Zestu's black half.

" They are nothing. They probably have only twenty ninjas at the most...hmm." Said Deidara.

Ryuugan narrowed his eyes at Deidara. " Watch your mouth."

Deidara glared back.

Kujaku was looking nervous at the one in the mask. " What are you looking at?"

" Just looking to see who is more pretty. Tobi thinks Temari-chan is the winner." Said Tobi.

Deidara smiled. " For once Tobi. I agree with you...hmm."

Temari grinned and Kujaku was very angry.

" Finally Deidara-senpai said something nice about me." Said a happy Tobi.

Before anyone could say anything more. The ground under them broke and they all fell in a tunnel. They all started slide downward. It was like riding a roller coaster. Then everyone got split up and went different directions.

* * *

Temari and Ryuugan landed on the ground.

Ryuugan thought he was going to throw up. All that spinning around he did.

Temari stood up and yelled. " Yes! That was so fun! I'm already for round two!"

Ryuugan sweat drop at her. " Are you kidding? We could have died and some of our comrades could be dead also."

Temari grinned. " That's what makes it fun. You don't know what is going to happen."

Ryuugan took out his sword. " I know what will happen to you. You will die by my hands."

Temari activated her Byakugun. She could see Deidara and Kujaku fighting. She could also see that Suiko was looking for something. Most likely trying to find Zestu. Finally she saw Tobi running from Houki who had sword. She sweat drop at that. She loved the Byakugun. Thanks to it. She can see a lot more.

" Hey bitch! Didn't you hear me?" Questioned a angry Ryuugan.

Temari turned around and raised a eyebrow. " Did you say something?" She asked. **" I almost forgot about him." **Thought Temari.

Ryuugan glared at her and drew his sword out. He slashed at Temari, it turn out to be a shadow clone. Before he could find Temari. She hit him in the heart with the Gentle fist style and shutdown his chakra points to his heart. He fell over died.

Temari just sigh. " I really needed that."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Temari found the chamber that the sword was supposed to be in. When she walked in she did not see a sword. She was not happy at all. They came here for nothing.

Just then Zestu, Deidara, and Tobi walked in the chamber.

Temari looked at them. " Sorry Zestu, but this so called great sword is not here. What of waist of time."

" It was Leader's mission that he gave us." Said Zestu.

" Whats wrong Temari-chan?" Asked Tobi.

Temari glared at him. " I tell you whats wrong. This wild goose chase is pissing me off. He could have sent Rain ninjas or I could have sent Wave ninjas."

**_" I do agree with you Temari."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

Temari rolled her eyes. " I'm out of here."

Temari made a giant root grow out of the floor through the top of the chamber and it went straight through the temple. She ran up it and left.

Deidara watched her leave. " I talk to her...hmm." He said as he left also.

Zestu looked at Madara. " How did Temari's test go?"

" She just like Konan. She kills when she feels like it. It seems that she does not kill any kids, but she would kill any ninja in her way." Answered Madara.

**_" The only reason she let the Sand ninjas live was because for her two brothers."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Very true. She seems really upset about something. I want you to found out what it is." Ordered Madara. The sword was a fake legend. He wanted to see if Temari would kill one of those Craftsman ninja.

" Very well." Said Zestu.

* * *

Hidan was tied up with a lot of exploding notes on him. He glared at Shikamaru with hate.

" This is the end of the road for you." Stated Shikamaru as he was smoking a cigarette.

Hidan glared at him." No one can kill me, I got a lot of stuff to do. The first thing is I'm going to kill you and then make Temari marry me."

Shikamaru gave Hidan a dark look. " Temari is not a thing. You can't just force her to marry you. Besides, when you killed my sensei. You dug your own grave."

As soon as Shikamaru said that. He flicked the cigarette at Hidan and it hit the paper bombs. Hidan was blown to pieces. He started to yell about his lord and how he was going to kill Shikamaru with his teeth.

Shikamaru gave Hidan a blank look. " I don't give a shit about your lord. I believe in the Will of Fire."

Soon Hidan was buried alive.

* * *

End of chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Akatsuki's War Chapter 23

I don't own anything.

* * *

Kakuzu was on the ground defeated. He knew his life was over. Whatever that jutsu was that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki used on him. It was very powerful that it destroyed his chakra. He looked up and saw Kakashi standing over him.

" I... can't believe that I was defeated by a bunch of kids." Said a weak Kakuzu.

" Well, for someone that fought with the First Hokage. I guess to you we all are a bunch of kids, but the younger generation will always surpassed the old generation." Explained Kakashi as he activated Lighting Blade.

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai just got back. They were watching Kakashi and Kakuzu talk. There was also Ino, Chouji, Yamato, and a injured Naruto who was watching.

Kakuzu knew he was a dead man anyway. He under underestimated these kids. He thought about what Kakashi said, then he smiled and started to laughing out loud.

The others was shocked that he started laughing at them.

" What so funny?" Questioned Kakashi.

" Your right Kakashi. The younger generation always surpasses the old generation. Is that not what you said?" Asked a laughing Kakuzu.

Kakashi raised a eyebrow at that. " I did say that. Do you not agree?"

" I agree. Though the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is strong, He doesn't stand a chance against my grand daughter." Said a smiling Kakuzu.

Kakashi and the others were wondering the same thing. This guy had a grandchild.

" Your talking about Temari right?" Asked Shikamaru.

" Your a smart kid. Temari has surpassed me in power. She is the future of Akatsuki, no one can stop her." Stated Kakuzu.

" I know how powerful she is. Where does Temari stay at?" Questioned Shikamaru.

Kakuzu started to laugh at that. " Like I tell you that, but remember this. Temari will kill you all. That I promise you all."

Just as he said that. Kakashi hit him with Lighting Blade killing him.

Ino, Naruto, Chouji, and Sakura turned away before they could see the killing blow.

Sakura thought back to what Sasori said.

Flash Back

" As a reward for killing me. I tell you about Orochimaru. I have a spy in Orochimaru ranks that I'm supposed to meet in six days. Get your information from him if you can." Said Sasori.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. " How do I know your not trying to set us up?"

Sasori gave her a bored look." Your a stupid child. I don't care what you think. Do whatever you want with the information."

Chiyo looked at her grandson." Do you have any regrets Sasori?"

" Only one. I wish I could have seen Temari grow up more. She is the future, sooner or later she will control this world with her power. To bad I won't be around to see it." Said Sasori.

" What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.

Sasori just laughed. " You two need to enjoy your life for now on. It's only a matter of time when Temari hears that you two killed me. She will be out for your blood."

Sakura smirked. " As long as we stay in the Leaf Village or Sand Village she can't touch us."

Sasori raised a eyebrow. " How did you ever become a ninja? Never mind, that brat can destroy any village she wants to. You can't hide forever and when she finds you. I see you two in the after life." That was the last thing Sasori of the Red Sands said.

End of Flash Back

" And that was what Sasori said to me." Said Sakura as she finished explaining what Sasori said.

" It would seem that Temari is important to Akatsuki." Said Kakashi.

" I don't think Temari would attack the Leaf Village. Sasori's death was three months ago. How come she has not tried to get to Sakura yet?" Questioned Yamato.

" Perhaps she doesn't want to or is afraid to." Answered Kakashi.

" Your both wrong. Temari is very hard to read. In fact she just to troublesome to read. I think it's because of her mother." Stated Shikamaru.

" What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.

" If Temari's mother told her to jump. Temari would ask how far. In other words if her mother wanted Temari to attack the Leaf Village. Then that's what will happen." Explained Shikamaru.

" Well, lets think about this later. Lets head back to the Leaf Village." Said Kakashi as they all left.

* * *

Sasuke and Suigetsu walked up to the Waves Village.

" Lets hurry up and find my sword." Said Suigestu.

Sasuke just looked at him. " Why did you need that anyway?"

" Simple, if you going to get Karin and Jugo to join up with us. Then I need that sword." Answered Suigestu.

" Hn." Said Sasuke as he walked up to the two Wave ninjas near the entrance of the bridge.

" Who are...

The man didn't get to say anything more. Sasuke knocked them out cold.

* * *

Deidara was outside of Crater City. It was located in the Fire Country. A couple of days ago. Leader told Temari, Zestu, Tobi, and Deidara that they had about three weeks off. Zestu disappeared like always and Deidara and Temari ditched Tobi. Deidara took Temari to Crater City because they were having a big fistful for a month. Temari came out of her bad mood and stated that she would never see Shikamaru again. Deidara was very happy to hear that.

He left Temari in the hotel. She was still sleeping. He called out telepathically for Leader.

_" What do you want Deidara?"_ Questioned a annoyed Pein.

Deidara rolled his eyes." I need a favor Leader...hmm."

_" If this is another try to get a new partner. The answer is no."_ Stated Pein.

" I gave up on that. I really need to talk to Konan...hmm." Said Deidara. He knew it won't be easy trying to get Leader to agree with him on this.

Pein narrowed his eyes. _" Why do you want to talk to Konan?"_

" I promise she will tell you. Please Leader...hmm." Begged Deidara.

Pein just sighed. _" Very well, I'm only doing this because your a great Akatsuki member. Ever since you joined, you helped a lot and you show me respect."_

" Thank you Leader...hmm." Said Deidara.

_" She will be there in a minute."_ Stated Pein as he cut the communication off.

Five minutes later. Konan's shadow appeared in front of Deidara.

Konan narrowed her eyes at Deidara. _" What do you want Deidara? It's four in the morning. I don't like it when someone disturbs my sleep."_

**" She just like Temari. Not a morning person." **Thought Deidara. Then he looked at her. " Forgive me for doing that. I know Temari keeps nothing from you right...hmm?"

_" That's true. Whats your point_?" Questioned Konan.

" You know about us don't you...hmm." Asked Deidara.

_" Of course I do. I know about you and Itachi. I even know about Shikamaru Nara."_ Answered Konan.

Deidara smiled. " I make this simple. Temari is the love of my life. I would like to ask you permission if I can ask Temari to marry me...hmm?"

Konan was shocked.

* * *

End of chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Akatsuki's War Chapter 24

I don't own anything.

* * *

Konan widen her eyes. _" What did you say?"_

" I said I would like to have your permission to marry Temari...hmm." Answered Deidara.

Konan took a moment answer him. _" You know about Itachi's disease?"_

Deidara raised a eyebrow. " So you know about it to? He told me a couple of years ago...hmm."

_" I see. Very well, you have my blessing."_Said Konan with a small smile.

Deidara I never seen Konan smile before. He seen her really sad when Temari was poisoned by Jiraiya and he has also seen her angry at times. Most of the time Konan had no emotion like Itachi. He thought that her smile was as beautiful as Temari's smile.

_" Why are you looking at me like that?"_Questioned Konan with her eye brow raised.

Deidara broke from his thoughts. " Sorry, I space out. I thought it would have been harder to get your blessing...hmm."

_" Since Itachi is dieing and that Shikamaru Nara won't work out for her. I can tell you both love each other."_Explained Konan.

" Does Leader know about Temari and me...hmm?" Asked Deidara.

_" He knows about you and Itachi. He does not now about Shikamaru though."_Answered Konan.

Deidara was getting nervous that Leader knew.

Konan noticed this. _" There is no reason to worry. Even if you broke Temari's heart. I will destroy you before Leader does."_ She threaten in a evil voice.

Deidara looked scared. " That won't happen...hmm."

_" Good. Farewell Deidara and good luck."_Said Konan as her shadow disappeared.

Deidara walked in the hotel room where Temari was in. She was still sleeping. He started to laugh when he thought about when he and Temari trained together.

Flash Back

" When I finally get a vacation Temari. You want me to help you train...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" That's right." Said a happy Temari.

Deidara sighed at that. " Do I have to?"

Temari started to rub her hands on his chest. " I make you feel really good if you help me." She said in a sexy voice.

" That's cheating. You know I can't resist you when you do that...hmm." Said a smiling Deidara.

" Is that a yes I hear?" Asked Temari.

" Fine, but I want you to make me feel good every night that I help you..hmm." Said Deidara.

She just smiled. " When do I ever leave you unsatfised?"

He smiled at her." Never...hmm."

" Good. I want you to fight me from far away up in the air. The last time I faced someone like that I almost died." Said a laughing Temari.

Deidara was no fool. There was something different about Temari. The weird thing was that he liked this Temari. He was brought out of his thoughts by Temari.

" Are you even listening to me?" She asked waving her hand in his face.

He smiled at her. " No. I was thinking how beautiful you are now...hmm."

She kissed him on the lips. After they stop kissing. He had to ask her this question.

" I thought you wanted to train...hmm?" He asked.

" Shut up and keep kissing me." She ordered.

End of Flash Back

Deidara noticed that Temari was awake. " Good morning...hmm."

Temari smiled at him. " A normal girl would be freaked out if a man was watching her sleep."

He raised a eyebrow at her." Does that make you uncomfortable...hmm?"

" No, I like I said. A normal girl will feel like that, but not me." She answered with a smile. She then got out of bed. " I'm going to take a shower. I be right back and don't start any fun without me." She said as she went in to the bathroom.

Deidara grinned. " Like I have fun without you around...hmm."

After about twenty minutes. Temari walked out of the bathroom. Deidara was a little disappointed that she had on her clothes, but oh well. He needed to ask her now or never.

" Your very powerful Temari. I think you can defeat about anyone. You are also very beautiful. I love you hair, even though you don't like it. I love it. You even have a very sexy body that I can't help , but to touch...hmm." Stated Deidara.

Before Temari could say anything. Deidara keep talking.

" But none of that matters to me. Well, it does, but that is not the reason why I love you. Your smart and I love your personality. When we first meet each other. You were not scared of my hands. You were my only friend I ever had. Then soon I fell in love with you...hmm." Explained Deidara.

**" Why is Deidara saying all this stuff to me?" **Thought Temari.

Deidara got on his knees and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me...hmm?"

This was the third time someone had ask her this question. Shikamaru had ask her two times. It was time to face reality. She was with Akatsuki and always has been with them. Temari even thought about Itachi. There was one thing Temari knew. That was that no one can live forever. Everyone that is born in this world will die sometime. Kakuzu always called it running from death and soon or later. Death will find you. Death almost caught her three times already. There was no telling when she would die. Besides her mother said that she could do whatever she wanted to do. She made a her choice.

" Yes Deidara. I will marry you." Said a very happy Temari as he put the ring on her finger.

* * *

End of chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Akatsuki's War Chapter 25

I don't own anything.

* * *

It had been about three hours since Deidara ask Temari to marry him. They went to the fair for a while and now they were having lunch.

Temari looked up at Deidara. " A long time ago you promised you won't keep anything from me. What are you and Itachi keeping from me?"

Deidara sighed at that. " Can you please just drop it. I know there are some things that you keep from me also...hmm."

" There are my mother's secrets. Not mine." Stated Temari.

" If you really want to know. Ask Itachi. It's his to tell...hmm." Explained Deidara.

Temari smiled at him. " I see. Fine I let you off the hook."

" Thanks...hmm." Said Deidara.

After they had dinner. They went to their hotel room. Deidara gave Temari a massage. Then they made love.

* * *

The next morning Deidara woke up first again. He opened the window to get some fresh air. Then a hawk flew straight in his face. He threw the hawk in the bathroom and locked the door.

" Crazy ass bird...hmm." Deidara said to himself.

Temari woke up. " Whats with all the commotion?"

Deidara looked at her and pointed to the bathroom.

She raised a eyebrow at that. " Your scared of the bathroom?"

" No. There is a crazy hawk in the bathroom...hmm."

Temari then gave him a blank look. " Your scared of a hawk?"

" I'm not scared. I opened the window and it attacked me...hmm." Explained Deidara.

Temari walked over to Deidara and kissed him on the lips. " Let your fiance take care of the bird for you." She said as she opened the bathroom door.

To Deidara's surprise. The hawk did not attack her. Now that he got a good look at it. He notice that it had a letter tied around it's foot. It had to be a messenger bird from some village.

" This is the Waves Village's Hawk." She explained looking at him.

" You should have picked a better bird...hmm." He said.

Temari sat the hawk on a table and took the note out in read it.

Temari,

We have a big problem. We were attacked by two ninjas,one of them was Sasuke Uchiha and the other was Suigetsu Hozuki. There also have been some deaths. Please come right away.

Tazuna.

Temari widen her eyes.

" What is it...hmm?" Questioned Deidara.

" Sasuke Uchiha has attacked my village." Answered Temari as she wrote Tazuna a letter seeing she be there soon.

Deidara raised a eyebrow. " Really? What for...hmm?"

" Who knows. Maybe he was looking for me. Since Orochimaru knew I was the leader." Said Temari.

Before Deidara could say anymore. Zestu came out of the wall.

" I finally found you two. Meet me at the hill outside of town." Ordered Zestu as he went back in the wall.

Temari and Deidara found the hill. They saw Zestu and Tobi.

" What are you doing here Tobi?" Asked Temari.

" I got lost and I could not seem to find you Temari-chan. Zestu-san found me and now I'm here." Explained a happy Tobi.

**" Akatsuki meeting now." **Called Pein in their minds.

* * *

Temari appeared in a room in her shadow form. As did Deidara, Tobi, and Zestu. Konan and Pein were already there. They didn't see Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, or Hidan. Just then Itachi and Kisame's shadows finally showed up.

_" Your late."_Said Pein.

_" Sorry about that. I needed to tie up the Jinchuuriki so he would not escape."_Explained a grinning Kisame.

_" Very well, It would seem that everyone is here."_Said Pein.

Temari raised a eyebrow. _" Where is Mr. Kakuzu and Hidan?"_

_" They have been killed."_Stated Pein.

Temari, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara were really shocked to hear that Kakuzu and Hidan had been killed. Itachi, Konan, and Zestu had blank look on their faces.

_" Wow! The zombie twins have died? I wish I could see how they got killed."_Said a smiling Kisame.

Pein gave Kisame a glare. _" Don't talk about your comards like that."_

_" That's not possible. Who killed them?"_Questioned Temari.

" Hidan was killed by Shikamaru Nara." Answered Zestu.

Temari was shocked about that. **" I'm glad you got your revenge on Hidan lazy."**

**_" Kakashi Hatake and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki were the ones that killed Kakuzu."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

_" Where is Mr. Kakuzu and Hidan's bodies at?"_Asked Temari.

_" You can't bring them back to life Temari."_Said Pein.

Temari looked angry at first.

_" For one thing Hidan's body is in pieces and besides. He was a wild card. The only reason I wanted him in Akatsuki was to be Kakuzu's partner."_Explained Pein.

_" What about Mr. Kakuzu?"_Questioned a mad Temari.

_" Kakuzu's death is a major blow to Akatsuki. His body is in the Leaf Village now Temari. We can't get to it."_Explained Pein.

_" Why not? I say we go right now."_Said a pissed of Temari.

_" No. We can't Temari. The Tail Bests comes first."_Stated Konan.

_" It's OK Temari-chan. Tobi will protect you."_ Said a happy Tobi.

Temari was in no mood for Tobi's games and gave him a death glare.

_" Don't...kill Tobi Temari-chan."_ Said a scared Tobi.

Temari sigh at him. _" Sorry Tobi."_

_" It's OK. Tobi looks up to Temari-chan. Just like he does to Deidara-senpai."_ Explained Tobi.

Deidara just rolled his eyes.

_" Tobi must say. Kakashi and the Nine Tails are strong. Know wonder why you got beat up Deidara-senpai."_ Said Tobi with a smile under his mask.

Pein rolled his eyes at that. **"** **Madara really likes to annoy Deidara."**

Deidara gave him a death glare. _" Shut the hell up Tobi! My temper has it's limit...hmm."_

_" If you limit is like your bag of clay. Then know wonder you have such a short temper Deidara-senpai."_ Said a happy Tobi.

_" I'm going to freaking kill you Tobi...hmm!"_Yelled a very pissed off Deidara.

_" Deidara shut up. Your proving Tobi right and you Tobi, stop making your senpai mad."_Ordered Pein.

Tobi waved his hand in the air. _" Right! I'm sorry."_

Konan was not paying attention to Tobi and Deidara. She was watching Temari. **" Temari must be hurting over Kakuzu's death." **She thought.

_" They probably would want to look at Kakuzu's body. We need to capture Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. We could get Kakuzu's body while we are there."_ Explained Temari. Hoping that Pein will say yes.

_" We will see."_Was all Pein said.

Temari thought that was better than nothing.

_" Anyway, lets seal the Yonbi before he wakes up."_Suggested Kisame.

_" Hold on. I have one more thing to say. Someone else has been killed."_Said Pein.

_" Who?"_Questioned Kisame.

_" Orochimaru."_Answered Pein.

Temari was a little surprised by that.

Kisame and Deidara were shocked about it.

Zestu didn't even looked surprised and you could not see Tobi's face about what he thought.

As always Itachi had a blank look on his face.

Konan looked like she didn't even care.

_" It had been a couple of years when he left us. Whoever it was must be powerful. Who was it?"_Questioned Kisame.

_" Sasuke Uchiha."_Answered Pein.

Kisame was surprised to hear that. _" Really? Wow."_He then looked over at Itachi. _" You must be very proud of your little brother Itachi."_

_" Hn."_Was all Itachi said.

_" I wanted to kill Orochimaru...hmm." _Said Deidara.

**_" I'm glad that traitor is dead."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

_" He has also gathered a team together."_ Said Zestu.

_" That bastard Uchiha attacked my village."_ Stated Temari.

_" He did not know you where there."_ Said Pein.

Temari raised a eyebrow._ " Really? I figured Orochimaru would have told Sasuke about me being the leader."_

_" It would seem Orochimaru knowing Sasuke would go there and try to get information out of you. He either wanted to protect you or Sasuke."_ Explained Pein.

_" I could care less. Why was he there in the first place?"_ Questioned Temari.

_" One of his members was after Zazbuza's sword."_ Answered Pein.

Temari and Kisame both had question looks on their faces.

_" One of the members on Sasuke's team is the little brother of Mangetsu Hozuki."_ Said Pein.

_" Really? Suigestu. I have not heard that name in a long time."_ Stated Kisame.

_" He also has the Tepin Jugo with him and a girl name Karin. She can sense people's chakra signatures from far away like Temari."_

Temari smiled. **" It looks like Sasuke got himself some powerful people."**

Deidara looked over at Kisame. _" Hey Kisame, what kind of guy is that Suigestu...hmm.?"_

_" Ten years ago. He was a nice looking boy always smiling like Temari, but because he was always tearing up arms and legs of his opponents. He was always cutting their heads off to. He was called the Second_ _Demon_ _Zabuza. A prodigy of murder."_ Explained a grinning Kisame.

Temari grinned at that.

* * *

End of chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Akatsuki's War Chapter 26

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Akatsuki had just finished sealing the Yonbi. Itachi and Kisame were the only ones that were not a shadow.

_" Good job everyone." _Said Pein.

" It takes forever with out two members." Complain Kisame.

Then Tobi started to cry about how he missed Kakuzu and Hidan.

_" I know how you feel Tobi."_Said a sad Temari.

_" As soon as you rest Itachi and Kisame. Go after the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."_Ordered Pein.

_" Kakashi and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki are leading a team to capture Itachi and also Sasuke is also after him."_Explained Zestu.

Temari started to laugh. _" It would seem everybody loves Itachi today."_

" I only want you to come after me." Said Itachi.

Everyone was wondering if Itachi was joking or not.

_" Your so sweet Itachi."_Said a happy Temari.

" Hn." Was all Itachi said.

_" We need someone to handle Sasuke's team and Kakashi's team."_Said Pein.

_" Tobi and I will do it...hmm."_Said Deidara.

Tobi looked shocked. _" But, Deidara-senpai. We both got our Jinchuuriki. Why do you want to make Tobi do more work?"_

Deidara just glared at him. _" I need to get even with Kakashi for taking my arm and Sasuke for killing Orochimaru first. Master Sasori wanted to kill Orochimaru and since I was his partner. I should have been the one to do it. That OK with you Itachi...hmm?"_

" Hn." Said Itachi.

_" Lets go Tobi...hmm."_ Ordered Deidara as his shadow disappeared.

Tobi waved at everyone. _" By everyone and Tobi will make sure Temari-chan will see him again."_ He said as his shadow disappeared also.

_" Hey Zestu."_Said Temari.

Zestu looked over at her. **_" What?"_**

_" Lets go after Kakashi's team. I have a score to settle with them."_Said Temari.

_" No. Zestu has his own mission. I need you to have a meeting with Genji. He is a bank manager."_Said Pein

_" Why can't you get someone else do that crap."_Said a pissed off Temari.

_" You will see Temari. We need to be careful from here on out. We lost Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan already."_Said Pein.

_" Fine, I still need to go to the Wave Village also."_Said a bored Temari.

_" Very well, this meeting is over with."_Said Pein as his shadow disappeared along with Konan, Zestu, and Temari.

Kisame looked over at Itachi. " Are you sure your OK with Deidara going after your little brother?"

" Hn. I don't care." Said Itachi with no emotion.

* * *

Deidara kissed Temari. " I will see you soon love...hmm."

Temari blushed a little. " Take care."

Deidara jumped on his clay bird and Tobi jumped on with him. Then they took off in the sky.

**" Take care Temari." **Said Zestu's black side as he went in to the ground.

Temari started to head to the Wave Village.

* * *

She arrived at the village and went to hospital and found Tazuna and Raiga there.

" What the hell happen?" Asked Temari geeting straight to the point.

Tazuna looked over at her. " Dosu, Kidoumaru, Haku, and Zabuza have all been killed by Sasuke and Suigetsu. Tayuya and Isaribi are in critical condition."

" I was on a mission at the time of the attack. I don't think I would have made a difference since they could kill off Zabuza." Said Raiga.

" Do you think you can bring them back to life?" Questioned Tazuna.

" Tell me the status of their bodies?" Asked Temari as she walked in the room were Tayuya and Isaribi.

" Their bodies were chopped up." Answered a sad Raiga.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Questioned Tazuna.

" They can't be missing any body parts like a arm or leg. If they are. I can't bring them back." Explained a sad Temari.

Raiga pat her back. " It's OK."

Temari finished healing Tayuya and Isaribi. " I should have been there. I was the one that made this village."

" No your wrong Temari." Said a serous Raiga.

" What do you mean?" Asked Temari as she truned around to look at him.

" You can't protect everybody Temari." Said Raiga.

" I hear that a lot." Said Temari. Then she looked over at Tayuya. " I should let you guys know that Mr. Kakuzu died a couple of days ago."

" The man with the mask?" Asked Raiga.

" He was my grandfather." Said a really sad Temari.

Before Raiga and Tazuna could say anything. Temari hugged Tayuya's sleeping form and then started to walk towards the door.

" If they wake up before I get back. Tell them I had a meeting to go to." Ordered Temari.

" What about Sasuke and Suigetsu?" Questioned Tazuna.

" Don't worry. Deidara and Tobi are after Sasuke. I be back." Said Temari as she left the room.

* * *

Temari arrived at the bank and went to the in to the back. She saw Genji siting in his office.

There was a big man by the door. He raised a eyebrow at her. " Who are you."

Temari smiled at him. " Temari."

He widen his eyes at her. " Forgive me. Please go on ahead."

Temari didn't say anything more to him and walked in to Genji's office.

He looked up at her and smiled. " You must be Kakuzu's granddaughter?"

" Yes, how do you know Mr. Kakuzu and how did you know that?" Questioned Temari.

" Kakuzu talked a lot about you. I'm Kakuzu's banker. A couple of years ago he wrote his will. You get everything he had." Explained Genji.

" I'm not sure what you mean." Stated Temari.

He smiled at her. " Kakuzu left you his wealth. You are the richest person in this world."

Temari was really shocked about this. She started to have a flash back.

Flash back

It had been a couple of months since Sasori killed all of those people in front of her. Since that time. Kakuzu had been training her a little bit. Then he would take her to a local park. There she meet a little girl around her age that she could play with. Temari could not wait until they could play together again.

There was a knock on her door. Temari walked over to the door and answered it. She saw Kakuzu.

" Come on Temari. Your mother paid me to take you to that park." Said Kakuzu as he left the room.

" I'm coming Mr. Kakuzu." Said a happy Temari.

* * *

End of chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Akatsuki's War Chapter 27

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari widen her eyes. The first friend she ever had just been killed by Kakuzu he front of her eyes.

" Why did you do that!" Yelled a crying Temari.

Kakuzu looked her, but didn't say anything.

" Please! Tell me why you killed her?" Questioned a confused Temari.

Kakuzu just sighed at her. " This is you second stage of emotional training. I only took you to this place so you would meet a friend. Then we wanted you to get close to this girl so you can feel the pain of loss. That is something you will see a lot of when you become a ninja."

" It's not right. Why can't I have friends?" She questioned.

" A ninjas life is never right." Stated Kakuzu.

Temari didn't say anything so he decided to keep on talking.

" Take me for a example. When I was younger. All of my family died from diseases. We didn't have enough money for anything. Let alone money for hospital bills. I was the only one left in my family and I was alone. Then the Waterfall Village was made. My father wanted to protect it, but he died before it was made. So I decided to protect the village as a ninja of the Waterfall Village. I killed and defeated everyone in my path. It seem that I was born to fight and to kill." Explained Kakuzu as he looked up in the sky.

" What happen next?" Asked Temari. She still had tears in her eyes.

" I had no friends at all. I was the strongest Waterfall ninja. Then I got in the ANBU. The Waterfall ANBU job was to protect two things. The Hero Water and the Grudge Fear. Both were forbidden to use and only the Waterfall Village leader could use them. I saw a lot of leaders use the Hero Water, but they died soon after. No one dared to use the Grudge Fear because they said it was alive." Stated Kakuzu.

" Could it take controll over someone?" Temari Questioned.

" Yes it could, but if you had a strong will. It would be one with you." Answered Kakuzu.

" So what happen next Mr. Kakuzu?" Asked Temari.

" I was giving a single mission to assassinate the First Hokage. The First Hokage was to strong for me. I failed to kill him. Then when I returned the my village. They put me in prison and tortured me. Then I begin to question why have I been giving my life for this village. I decided to live for myself. So I escaped imprisonment, killed all the elders, and took the Grudge Fear. Then after that I fought for money." Explained Kakuzu as black threads came out of his Akatsuki cloak sleeves.

" So that's Grudge Fear?" Questioned Temari.

Kakuzu looked over at her. " This training will help you a lot. Your mother and father went through the same pain as me."

Temari then had a look of determination. She wanted to be just like her mother. " I forgive you Mr. Kakuzu."

Kakuzu sat up and started to walk away. " Lets go brat."

Temari followed after him, but she could not see it. Kakuzu had a smile under his mask.

End of Flash Back

" Are you OK Temari?" Questioned a worried Genji.

" Yes. Sorry I was remembering something." Explained Temari.

Genji then brought out a briefcase and opened it. " Kakuzu told me that if anything happen to him. I was to give this to you face to face."

Temari picked up a tube of blood. She knew that it had to be Kakuzu's blood. " I know what to do with this."

" Lets go over the paper work Temari and lets go over everything that Kakuzu left you." Said Genji

" OK." Said a smiling Temari.

* * *

Two hours later. Genji was smoking a cigarette with his bodyguard. Our of nowhere Suigetsu had his sword towards their throats.

" Who the hell are you?" Asked a scared Genju.

" Your the banker for Akatsuki member Kakuzu right? Don't lie to me." Said a cheerful Suigetsu.

" What do you want to know?" Asked Genju.

" Everything, but I really want to know where Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are at." Said a grinning Suigetsu.

To Suigetsu suprise. Genju started to laugh.

" What so funny?" Asked Suigetsu with a glare.

Genju just smiled at him. " I actually get to see a Akatsuki member in action."

Before Suigetsu could ask him what he was talking about. He got punched in the face and flew to the wall. As he recovered from the attack he saw Temari standing by Genju.

" Not that I'm complaining, but you thought you said you be asleep for a day when you took that blood." Said a confused Genju.

Temari just grinned. " How I'm I supposed to sleep around here when you guys are making such loud racket?"

" That outfit. Lucky me that I ran in to a Akatsuki member." Said a grinning Suigetsu.

Temari looked over at Genju and his bodyguard." You guys need to step back. Things all about to get fun." She said with a smile.

" Where is Itachi and Kisame?" Questioned Suigetsu.

Temari gave him a bored look. " If you win. I will tell you."

Suigetsu drew his sword. " Just so you know that this is...

Temari cut him off. " Shut up! I want a good fight." She said as she charged at him.

She punched him in the face, but her fist went right through him. It was like punching water. His face formed back and he raised his sword towards her head, but was blocked by sand.

He widen his eyes at her and jumped back a couple of feet. **" No way. I thought she fought with a fan, but she is fighting with sand. Witch one does she have. Earth or Wind type chakra?"**

Temari started to laugh at him. " That's amazing that you can turn in to water like that."

" I have to say that controlling sand is cool." He said.

Both Temari and Suigetsu charged at each other.

* * *

End of chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Akatsuki's War Chapter 28

I don't own anything

* * *

Suigestu and Temari charged at each other. He widen his eyes when bones came out of her arm. He blocked her arm with his sword. Then more bones came out of Temari's arm and caught his sword. Then they jumped away from each other.

" You are a Kaguya, but you don't look like one." Stated Suigestu.

Temari shrugged her shoulders. " I'm not one and I really don't feel like explaining it anyway."

**" This is crazy. It's like fighting Kimimaro again and to top it all off. She just took my sword from me" **He thought as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She gave him a Gaara like look. " I have not fought a good fight in a while. I hope you will prove a challenge to me."

He glared at her." I don't know who you think you are, but I was trained to be a Seven Swords Man of the Mist. Besides, you can't hurt me. That was just a lucky punched after all."

Temari threw him back his sword. He raised a eyebrow at that.

She smiled at him. " Bring it on. I fight at your level."

" My level?" He questioned.

She smiled at him and two bone swords came out of her shoulders. " Since you using a big sword. I think I get to use two swords."

Suigestu fought with Kimimaro a lot, but had never seen him draw out two bone swords before.

" Lets go." Ordered Temari as she ran at him.

They were both clashing swords and both were loving it. Genji and his bodyguard had to leave the room or else they would have been killed.

Temari was blocking with one bone sword and attacking with the other. Every time she hit him it would just go through him. Then they went back a couple of feet again.

Suigestu smiled at her. " Your a good fighter, but like said. You can't hurt me."

Temari grinned at him. " You can't ether. You have not landed a finger on me and besides, I already figured you out."

He glared at her and charged straight at her.

As they were fighting. Both of their swords connected with each other and she hit him with her other sword. The sword went through his chest, but it was nothing but water. He smiled at her. He had the upper hand until he saw her foot connected to his face as he flew in a wall.

" I thought you said you would fight as a swordsmen?" Questioned Suigestu as he was rubbing his face.

Temari grinned at him. " I did say that, but your using that water thing. So I can kick you wherever I want."

" If you keep fighting me like this...

Temari cut him off. " I figured out your stupid powers. Your water Jutsu has two weaknesses. Number one is when your surprised. When you don't see the hit coming. You can't turn in water that fast. The second weakness is when I stab my sword in you. You can't take more than one hit. Now it's time I do my true swordsmen ship."

They charged at each other. Temari was much faster this time. Know matter how many times Suigestu tried to hit her. He could not hurt her. She was blocking all his attacks. Then she stabbed him in the arm and kicked him through the wall that made him go outside. When Temari walked outside. She did not see Suigestu anywhere.

Temari smirked. **" Like hell his getting away." **She thought.

* * *

Suigestu was breathing hard. Temari sliced up his chest. He hated to admit it, but Temari was to powerful for him to take on. Maybe the best thing for him to do was go get Sasuke and the others. He was brought out of his thoughts when Temari jumped down beside him.

He widen his eyes when her legs turn brown. Then she kicked him through a building and he landed in the middle of the street. People started to run away from there.

Temari walked around the broking building and grinned at Suigestu who was trying to stay awake. " Sorry about that Suigestu. That was Mr. Kakuzu's attack. I haven't really mastered it yet. I didn't think I put to much power in that."

Suigestu knew he was defeated, but he was not going to give up. He struggled to get up and for some reason he couldn't move.

Temari walked over to him " Your probably wondering why you can't move. It's because of the Nara clan's jutsu." She raised her bone sword and was about to strike when she dodge some Shuriken that were flying her way.

She looked up and saw Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame on a roof of a building.

" Temari of Akatsuki. Our mission was to find Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha, but since we ran in to you. I guess we have to capture you." Stated Kiba.

" Are you going to come with us by your own free will or do we have to make you?" Asked Shino.

Just as they were talking Suigestu turned himself in water and escape in a sewer with his sword.

Temari gave them a bored look. " What a stupid question." She said. She could sense Kakashi in this town and Suigestu seem like he was trying to escape.

" Then I guess we have no choice, but to fight you." Stated Shino as bugs started to come out of him.

Kiba just gave her a glare. " I heard Shikamaru offer you everything. He would have even treated you like a queen, but you spit in his face."

Temari gave him a Gaara like smiled. " I'm going to take your blood." As she said that black threads started to come out of her from her sleeves." Then I will have your hearts. That way I can do Mr. Kakuzu's full power."

Kiba looked scared.

" Don't worry Kiba." Said Shino.

Before Kiba could say anything. Temari started to hold her head. The black threads went back in her body.

**" Dammit! I still need to sleep. I guess I go back to Genji's place." **Thought a pissed off Temari. She was so close to get after Kakashi. She then looked over at Shino and Kiba." Have you two ever heard of Flash Steps?"

Both of them had question looks on their faces.

" I guess not. The more chakra you use on you feet the faster you go." Stated Temari.

After she said that she saw that bugs were all over the place.

" I won't let you escape. It would be very smart if you give up now." Said Shino.

Temari smiled at him." I will tell you guys this. I'm the weakest in Akatsuki, but I'm the fastest in Akatsuki."

With that Shino's bugs charged at her. Just as the bugs got to Temari. She disappeared and appeared by Shino. He widen his eyes and then she disappeared again.

Shino just sighed. " She escape."

Kiba was shocked. " No one has ever escaped your bugs before."

" In order for them to capture a enemy. They have to touch them first. Temari was to fast to catch." Explained Shino.

" What kind of jutsu did she used?" Questioned a still shocked Kiba.

" My father told me about that justu. We both could go a lot faster if we put chakra on our feet, but you would loose all of you chakra in a instance." Explained Shino.

" So your father tried?" Asked Kiba.

Shino looked over at him. " A lot of people tried it, but none mastered it until now."

" How is that possible? Temari's chakra should have been gone." Said Kiba.

" The only way I can see her doing that technique. Is that she had infinite chakra, but that is inhuman." Stated Shino.

* * *

Temari arrived at Genju's place. She went in the back room again to do her deep sleep.

* * *

End of chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Akatsuki's War Chapter 29

I don't own anything.

* * *

Deidara and Sasuke were both out of chakra. Sasuke keep looking at Deidara with a blank look with his Sharingan.

" I hate that look! Your just like your damn brother! Looking down on my art...hmm!" Yelled a very pissed off Deidara.

" I don't care about all that. I could care less about your art or your grudge against Itachi. Now, where is Itachi at?" Questioned Sasuke.

Deidara was filled with rage and gave him a death glare. " You act like my C-4 was my tramp card...hmm."

Sasuke had a questioned look on his face.

" That's right...yeah." Said Deidara was he riped off his shirt and untied the mouth of his chest. Then he took all of his clay and feed it to the mouth on his chest.

Sasuke had no clue what Deidara was doing. Then Deidara started to laugh like a mad man.

" I will become lilving art...hmm!" Yelled Deidara who was still laughing.

Sasuke tried to move, but could not.

" You can't escape! Even if you had all of your chakra...yeah!" Yelled Deidara.

**" This guy is crazy!" **Thought a scared Sasuke."

**" Sorry Tobi. Forgive me Temari. I wanted to grow old with you, but my time is up. I could not allow Sasuke to look down on my art. Live strong Temari. I love you." **Thought Deidara. Then he opened up his eyes and started to laugh like a mad man again. " That's the look Uchiha! The look of fear. Art is a bang!"

Then there was the biggest explosion the world has ever seen.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame where in a cave on top of the statue's hands. Then Zestu, Konan, and Pein's shadows arrived.

_" What was it Zestu?"_Questioned Pein.

_" Deidara has been killed. He used himself as a human bomb."_Answered Zestu.

Everyone was surpised by the news.

**" That fool." **Thought Itachi.

Konan was beyond pissed. Deidara was supposed to marry Temari. It would seem like she made a mistake giving permission to Deidara to marry Temari. The only question was how would Temari act towards his death. **" I guess he cared more about art than he did my daughter."**

" Akatsuki members are dropping like flies. Wait a minute where is Tobi and Temari at?" Asked Kisame.

**_" Temari will be coming soon and Tobi died doing Deidara's explosion. I guess Deidara didn't care who he killed."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Someone as fast as Tobi couldn't get away? It must have been a huge explosion. After all I could hear it from here." Stated Kisame.

_" Forget about Tobi. He can be easily replaced. Deidara, however is a major blow to Akatsuki."_Said Pein.

" Well, I'm going to miss Tobi. He had the ability to turn a gloomy organization cheerful." Said a smiling Kisame.

Just then Temari's shadow appeared.

_" Sorry I'm late."_Temari apologized.

_" It's fine."_Said Pein.

Then Temari looked around. _" Where is Deidara and Tobi at?"_

Pein looked over at Konan. She caught him looking her and sigh.

_" I got very disturbing news Temari."_Said a sad Konan.

Temari smiled at her mother. _" What is it?"_

_" Deidara and Tobi have died. Deidara blew himself up to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Tobi also died in the explosion."_Explained Konan.

Temari just had a blank look on her face.

Konan eyed her. _" Are you OK Temari?"_

Temari didn't even say anything. Her shadow disappeared.

" That's not good." Was all Kisame said.

_" Follow her Zestu. Make sure she does not try and kill herself."_Ordered Pein.

**_" What a pain."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

_" Leave it to us."_Said Zestu as his shadow disappeared to.

_" Be glad Itachi. Deidara gave his life to kill Sasuke. This meeting is over."_ Said Pein as his and Konan's shadows disappeared.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked outside of the cave. It was still raining really hard.

" This Storm is crazy. I thought it would be over by now." Said Kisame.

Then Itachi walked out in the rain and looked up at the sky.

Kisame watched him for a few minutes. " You catch a cold standing out there." When Itachi didn't say anything. He spoke again. " Look, I'm not sure what your thinking and given how ruthless you are. It's strange to say this, but from here it looks like your crying."

What Kisame didn't know was Itachi really was crying in the rain.

" It's a shame what happen to your little brother, but you are the sole member of the Uchiha clan." Said Kisame.

Itachi turned his head around to look at Kisame. " He is not dead yet and besides...

Kisame had a questioned look on his face.

" The Storm has past." Said Itachi as the weather cleared up.

Kisame just sighed at that. Itachi was so hard to read.

" When you are undercover. You do not get attached to anyone." Said Itachi.

Kisame didn't know where he was going with this.

" The truth is I failed. I have grown close with Akatsuki, but I mostly grown closer with you and Temari." Stated Itachi.

Kisame could tell something was up with him. " Itachi, those are big words. Just say what you want to say."

" Very well. The truth is a betrayed Akatsuki." Stated Itachi.

Kisame was shocked.

" I can't help, but to notice that you had not taken your sword out." Said Itachi.

Kisame just laughed. " Even if I was mad at you. I know I can't defeat you. So what would be the point of taking out my sword?"

Itachi made three clones and they went in to different directions. He then turned to Kisame again. " It's time I tell you everything about me Kisame."

* * *

Jiraiya had just finished explaining to Tsunade that the Leader of Akatsuki was in the Rain Village and that the village was having a civil war.

" Is it Hanzo?" Questioned a serious Tsunade.

" No. All I really know is Hanzo and the Akatsuki Leader are in a war right now." Answered Jiraiya.

" That worries me even more. That someone could put up a fight for Hanzo and be the leader of the likes of Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru." Said Tsunade.

" I do know one thing. This Leader can't be as powerful as Hanzo though." Said Jiraiya.

" Did you get anymore information?" Asked Tsunade.

" It would seem that Akatsuki member Temari stays in the Rain village. From what Shikamaru said about her. It would seem the leader is her father." He explained.

" I also heard that Temari said that the Leader can't be defeated." Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya gave her a serious look. " There is a lot of things that don't make sense. My spy said that Termari is a princess in the Rain Village."

" What are you going to do?" She questioned.

He smiled. " I'm going to the Rain Village."

* * *

End of chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Akatsuki's War Chapter 30

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari arrived at the place where Sasuke and Deidara fought at. She was shocked that she found a dead Manda. She then did some hand signs and her hands glowed gold light. The wounds on Manda started to disappear and he opened his eyes. He looked up and was shocked to see Temari breathing hard.

**_" I guess I should think you child. I was dead there for a minute. Thanks."_** Said Manda as he tried to stand up.

" Don't Manda. Your body as not recovered yet. It will take about three days for you." Explained Temari.

He just rolled his eyes.**_" I'm going to kill that Uchiha and his stupid eyes. How dare he use me like that!"_**

She widen her eyes and then got angry. " You mean that asshole is still alive?"

**_" Yeah he is." _**Said Manda. He knew Temari was going to kill him. Since that crazy blond guy was her lover and since she was the best summoner he had ever had and also she did bring him back to life. He will let her kill that brat.

Temari was not facing Manda, but could see the tears dropping from her face. " I don't mean to order you around, but I think you should leave and rest up. I have a feeling I might need your help later."

" Very well child. Summon me any time you need me." He said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Temari never felt so much range and sadness in her life until now. When she tried to sense Sasuke's chakra, but for some reason her head started to hurt really bad. Soon she was screaming in pain and feel on the ground.

**" Whats happening to me?" **Thought Temari as everything went black.

* * *

Temari woke up on top of a castle. She looked around and noticed that there was a large city near the castle. She saw people walking around the city. From what should could guess was that the ruler of this land must live in the castle. The question was how did she get here in the first place. First she was about to find Sasuke and then she a terrible pain in her head. Finally she just appeared here. This was very stupid. She knew that she should not try to sense anything because the last time she did yet. She was in pain.

She shruuged her shoulders.** " Oh well. I do it anyway."**She thought as she closed her eyes. Then she widen her eyes. She could not sense anyone at all. Not even those people down below walking in the city. She guessed her only option was to try and talk to those people down there. When she was about to jump off the castle, someone spoke form behind her.

" Don't bother. You will be waisting your time." Said a dark voice from behind her.

Temari widen her eyes. She didn't even notice anyone behind her. She turned around and was even more shocked of what she saw. It was like looking at a mirror.

Whoever this person was looked exactly like her. Accept that she had pale skin, white hair, and yellow eyes.

Temari narrowed her eyes. " Who the hell are you and what is your name?"

" Since this is our first meeting after all. I had to name myself. I call myself Rasil." She said with evil smile.

Temari had a questioned look on her face. " What are you talking about?"

Rasil gave her a little smiled. " I'm your other personality."

Temari hated getting played with. " I make this really simple. If you don't tell me whats going on. Then I will kick your ass."

Rasil bowed to her. " Forgive me. I should start from the beginning."

" Hurry up then. I hate to wait." Stated Temari.

" You are from a old clan. Back before any ninja village was built. There was a world war of clans. The ones that started that war was your ancestors. They to had another personality. They were evil and drove your clan in to madness." Explained Rasil.

" I just thought of something. Does my brothers have my bloodline?" Asked Temari.

" No. When the parent passes it to the child. They can only do it once. That means only the oldest child gets the bloodline. Your mother had it, but did not know about it." Explained Rasil.

" How the hell do you know all this?" Questioned Temari.

" Don't know. When I was made. I knew it already." Answered Rasil.

Temari eyed her. " When were you made?"

" The day that your mother inserted that blood in you to save your life. The more blood you get. The more powerful I became. This castle that were standing on and that city full of people. Their all fake. We are in your mind. For some reason I could not talk you until you felt emotional pain. I thought I be able to talk to you after Sasori or Kakuzu's deaths, but I guess that was not enough. When your lover Deidara died. I was able to finally talk to you." Explained Rasil.

" Are you going to try and take me over?" Questioned Temari. She was getting ready to attack.

Rasil started to laugh at her. " Calm down Temari. If I wanted to do that. I won't be talking to you now. We are not going to end up like our ancestors. Although, won't say I'm good, but it would be a big problem for me if you die."

Before Temari could say anything. Rasil keeped on talking.

" Your hurting really bad right now." Said Rasil as she hugged Temari.

" What are you doing?" Quested a confused Temari.

" When your hurting. I'm hurting." Was all Rasil said.

Temari hugged her back. " How can I live with out Deidara?"

" I have no answer to that question, but I offer my arms to you." Said Rasil as she held out her arms to Temari.

Temari did just that. For some reason she felt like she really knew Rasil. **" Well, she is me. She feels what I feel."**

What Rasil didn't tell Temari was that she could be at two places at once. She smiled as Temari hugged her. It was time to have some fun in the outside world.

* * *

End of chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Akatsuki's War Chapter 31

I don't own anything.

* * *

Rasil was controlling Temari's body and had just arrived at a town. She sensed where Sasuke Uchiha was, but since this was her first time out. She needed to practice her powers, before she fought with Sasuke Uchiha. Then she jumped down were other people where walking and they all looked at her.

" Who are you?" Asked a big guy.

" She looks like a freak." Said a woman.

Rasil grabbed the big guy by his throat. " You want to know who I am? What's the point in telling you? Your going to die anyway." She stated as she crushed his neck.

When everyone saw that. They are started to run away.

" Your to soft Temari! You need to kill everyone in your path! Let me show you how I use this power!" Yelled a evil Rasil as she turned on her power.

Black chakra came out of Temari's body.

" It's not fair that Temari lost Deidara. Well, I'm going to kill every last person in this town! Then Sasuke Uchiha will die!" She yelled and with that she started killing.

* * *

In the Rain Village.

" Be careful around Uzumaki. Not only he has the Kyuubi, but he has a lot of allies and he has a powerful jutsu that took out Kakuzu's two hearts." Explained Madara.

Konan gave him a glare. " There is no need to talk about our target in a scary way. Pein has never lost a battle."

Madara smiled under his mask. " That is...

Before Madara could say anymore. Both him and Pein looked south and Pein widen his eyes.

" Whats wrong?" Questioned Konan.

" Is that Temari's chakra?" Asked Pein. He then turned to Madara." I never sensed anything like this before. It is Temari, but it's stronger and darker."

Both Konan and Pein could tell Madara was nervous.

" This is not good." Said Madara.

Konan looked concern now." Whats wrong with Temari?"

" I sense chakra like this before. Temari-chan's ancestors had this kind of power. I was hoping that it would not come out, but I should have known it would. That thing you sense is Temari-chan's evil personality. That's what made her ancestors crazy." Explained Madara. Then he turned around and looked at them. " I never sense such powerful chakra before. If we face that thing. I'm positive we will get killed."

" Is this thing in total control of Temari?" Questioned Pein.

" It depends really. That thing has three stages to take over Temari-chan. The first stage is she very pal, has white hair, and yellow eyes. The second stage his that thing starts forming it's true face. It's like a scary looking mask. If half her face is covered. That means she in stage two." Explained Madara.

" What happens in stage three?" Asked a worried Konan.

" There will be a full mask on her face and Temari-chan can't come back unless that thing wants her to. It wants to kill. That is all they want and that's not even the worst part." Stated Madara. He then looked over at Pein. " What is Temari's limit of using her powers? How many can she use at once?"

" Three powers at once." Answered Pein.

" That thing. It can use all of Temari-chan's powers at once. It knows what Temari-chan knows." Explained nervous Madara.

Both Pein and Konan widen their eyes.

" I guess Deidara's death was the caused of this thing to come out." Stated Pein.

" Well, Deidara is not truly dead." Stated Madara.

Pein and Konan widen their eyes.

" I saved his life at the last second. Right now he is in a coma. Who knows when he will wake up." Explained Madara.

" Where is he at." Said Konan. It didn't sound like a question. It sounded more like a demand to know.

" At the Akatsuki hideout." Answered Madara.

" I'm glad Deidara is still alive, but what about Temari. We need to stop her. I think it's best to send Konan." Said Pein.

" That is a good idea, but Itachi can take care of it." Stated Madara.

Konan eyed him. " Are you sure he can do it?"

Madara smiled under his mask. " He will take care of it and then send Temari-chan here. Then after that. It would be time for the Uchiha brothers to battle to the death."

Pein and Konan didn't say anything.

" For the last two Jinchuuriki. I need you Pein to capture Naruto Uzumaki. After all you are the leader of Akatsuki. Also about the Hachibi. Once Sasuke becomes part of the Akatsuki. He can go after the Hachibi." Said Madara as he started to walk by them.

Konan gave him a blank look." Temari will not like that."

Madara stop walking and faced Konan. " I heard that Jinchuuriki likes to rap and Temari-chan will easily get annoyed with him. If that happens. She will kill him. Besides, I plan to show the rest of the Akatsuki members my true identity . She could ether stay with me or go with you two."

Konan was going to take Temari with them whether Pein liked it or not.

Madara dispeared and rain started to fall in the sky.

Konan looked over at Pein. " Pein. You...

* * *

Itachi sat at old Uchiha clan hideout. He was siting in a throne like chair and Kisame was siting near by on the steps with his sword beside him.

Itachi has his eyes closed for about two hours. Then finally he opened his eyes back up.

" Did your three clones do their job?" Questioned Kisame.

" Yes. Even though all three were difficult to talk to." Answered Itachi.

" When is Sasuke coming here?" Asked a serous Kisame.

" In two days. I just need you to make sure no one from Sasuke's team gets in the way of our fight." Said Itachi.

Kiisame just grinned. " Have I ever let you down? I make sure no one gets here besides Sasuke."

Before Itachi could say anything. He felt Temari's chakra.

" Whats wrong?" Asked Kisame.

" It's Temari." Was all Itachi said. **" So this was the danger that Madara said about Temari." **He thought. Then he looked over at Kisame. " We need to handle some thing else. I will explain on the way."

Kisame nodded his head and both him and Itachi left the Uchiha hideout.

* * *

End of chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Akatsuki's War Chapter 32

I don't own anything.

* * *

The hole town was destroyed. Rasil had a lot of fun doing it. Now it was time to find Sasuke Uchiha. Before Rasil could think anymore on it. She knew someone was watching her.

" Come out Itachi." Said Rasil as she smiled.

Itachi appeared before her.

Rasil looked over in another direction. " You to Kisame."

Then Kisame appeared right beside Itachi.

Rasil turned around and looked at them. Kisame seemed really surprised and Itachi didn't seem that surprised.

" Temari's got half of that mask on that you were talking about Itachi. There still time to save Temari right?" Questioned Kisame as he drew his sword out.

Itach just had a blank look on his face. " Yes. There still time."

Rasil had a questioned look on her face. " How did you know about me?"

" I have my ways." Stated Itachi.

" Well, to be honest I really don't care how you got the information." Stated Rasil.

Kisame thought he was crazy, but that was not Temari's voice. " I don't care what you think. Let Temari go right now."

Itachi knew that this was dangerous. His only chance was to get her with Tsukuyomi. If he did that. He can weaken her and then get inside of Temari's mind to stop her.

Rasil raised a eyebrow at Kisame. " I'm not hurting her at all. In fact I can be a two places at once. Temari and I are having a nice talk. I just thought that I go kill Sasuke Uchiha."

" Why would you want to do that?" Asked Kisame.

" Simple really. I live for Temari. Her and I will not end up dead. Sasuke was the cause of Deidara's death. So I'm going to make her very happy." Answered a laughing Rasil.

Kisame gave her a small smile. " I like to fight, but all these people you killed. They couldn't fight back. You think Temari would be happy to know that you did all this by using her body?"

" She probably won't be to happy with me, but everyone needs food to live. Well, killing is like food for me." Explained Rasil

" Will you be willing to give Temari control now?" Questioned Itachi.

Rasil looked bored. " No. I still need to kill Sasuke."

Itachi just gave her a blank look.

" I can't kill you two. Temari loves you Itachi and she also thinks of you Kisame as her older brother, but I will hurt you if you stand in my way." Threaten a smirking Rasil.

Itachi looked over at Kisame and nodded his head. Kisame charged and swung his sword at her. Rasil easily blocked it with her hand and kicked Kisame in the face witch sent him flying. Itachi appeared in front of her and locked eyes with her.

A second later. Rasil was on her knees and half of the mask broke off.

Rasil glared at him. " Dammit!"

" Temari knew about Tsukuyomi, but I never used it on her. That gave me the advantage against you." Explained Itachi as he made eye contact again.

* * *

In Temari's mind.

Temari had been talking to Rasil and getting close to her. Rasil even made Temari laugh when she told a joke.

" Temari." Said Itachi behind them.

Temari turned and saw Itachi. She ran to him and hugged me. " How are you in my mind?"

Itachi hugged her back. " My Sharingan. Listen to me Temari. That thing over there took over your body."

Temari looked surprised at first. " This no way she could have. I been talking to her since I meet her."

" Sorry Temari,but he is right. I can be at two places at once." Stated Rasil.

Itachi then explained everything that happen.

Temari turned and glared at Rasil. " You destroyed at town and killed all the towns people. Also using my body?"

" That is correct. I kill. That's what I do. Your the only thing I care about." Stated Rasil.

" You care about me? Then why did you attack Kisame?" Questioned a angry Temari.

" He attacked me first, but I never kill anyone that you care for. After all whatever you feel. I feel to." Explained Rasil.

" I'm still mad at you for taking over my body behind my back." Stated a pissed of Temari.

Rasil bowed to her. " I'm sorry for doing that. It won't happen again." She promised her.

Temari didn't say anything to her. She looked over at Itachi. " Lets get out of here."

Itachi jusy nodded.

* * *

Temari woke up in Itachi's arms. For some reason she felt very weak and was in pain.

" Forgive me Temari, I had to use Tsukuyomi to stop Rasil." Explained Itachi.

Temari just smiled at him." Dont' worry about it."

He nodded his head. " You should rest now. I take you to the Rain Village."

" Fine by me." Was all Temari said before she fell asleep.

Kisame walked up to them. " I'm glad Temari is back to normal. Those yellow eyes freaked me out a little bit."

" I'm glad to." Said Itachi.

" I can't believe that thing that took over Temari defeated me with one kick. That hurt like hell." Kisame complained.

" That thing has a name. It's Rasil. That's what Temari called it and I told you it would be dangerous." Stated Itachi.

" What now?" Asked Kisame.

" I meet you at the Uchiha hideout a hour before Sasuke gets there." Said Itachi as he left with Temari to the Rain Village and Kisame went the other way.

* * *

End of chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Akatsuki's War Chapter 33

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari woke up in her room at the Rain Village. She saw Itachi siting in a chair by the bed reading a book.

" How many did I kill?" Questioned Temari.

Itachi was surprised that she was awake and how she asked that question. " You didn't kill anyone. Rasil did."

" She used my body though." She said.

" You need to be more careful of Rasil." He told her.

She just let out a sigh and looked at Itachi. " Can you make love to me?"

He gave her his best smile. " You don't need to ask me twice."

He got in the bed with her and they both started to kiss each other.

* * *

The next morning Itachi and Temari woke up at the same time.

Temari looked over at the ring on her finger. " Deidara and I were supposed to get married, but I felt bad that I was in love with you. You just don't talk to me anymore. I some times I feel that you don't even want to be with me."

Itachi sat up in the bed. " I wish I could have meet you before I became a ninja."

She raised a eyebrow at him. " What do you mean?"

Itachi was quite for a minute and then he spoke. " When I was born in the Uchiha clan. My father name me the heir of the Uchiha clan. He wanted to make me strong. Then I decided to become strong since that was the only thing I knew how to do. Then I saw war when I was really young. I promised myself that I will stop another war from happening. Then soon after I became a Genin. Sasuke was born. I was so happy that I had a little brother."

" Itachi."

" During my Leaf ninja days. I grew to love my village and I even fell in love with another woman. I soon found out my clan wanted to start a civil war. Madara Uchiha trained me since I was a genin." Explained Itachi.

Temari raised a eyebrow at that." Madara was killed by the First Hokage."

" So you know about Madara." Stated Itachi.

" Only through the First Hokage's memories." She said.

" Madara is alive and well Temari. He is a true immortal. He is my sensei and he also created Akatsuki." He explained.

Temari was really shocked. Then she remembered what Sasori said in his letter to her about a shadow leader.

" The Leaf Village council ordered me to kill everyone in the Uchiha clan. Madara and I killed everyone. He did it for revenge and I did it to protect the Leaf Village. The only one I could not kill was my brother. I really loved him. I also found out that I had a deadly disease. I even planed how I would die." Explained Itachi.

Temari could not believe this. " That's why you and Deidara shared me, That's why you even stop talking to me to. Your going to die soon?"

Itachi nodded his head. " I joined Akatsuki so that I could spy on them and to send Jiraiya information through other people."

Temari went so fast and punched him in his face. He fell to the floor and he looked up and saw a bone sword pointed to his throat.

She glared at him. " You betrayed us! You betrayed my mother! Why didn't anyone tell me that Madara was the true leader?"

" You need to ask Konan herself. My plan was simple. Protect the Leaf Village and when Sasuke got strong enough. Die by his hands." He explained.

She was very angry at him. " You played me like a fool. Why are you even telling me all this?"

" I made a lot of mistakes. I fell in love with you." He said as he grabbed her sword and brought her closer to him. Then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

After they kissed. Temari started to cry.

Itachi wrapped her tears away. " It's going to be OK."

" No it's not. Please don't die Itachi. I can find a way to heal you or bring you back to life." She pleaded with him.

" You can't bring people back if they have a sickness. I have to do this." He explained as he got up.

She got in front of him and she looked serious. " Even if I have to hurt you. I will stop you from leaving this room. I lost Deidara. I won't loose you to."

Itachi gave her a big smile. " Very well. You win."

" Really?" Said a happy Temari.

That was enough to distract Temari. Itachi grabbed her and a shot some of his blood in her neck that he had been hiding.

" Sorry Temari. There won't be a next time." He said as he kissed her one final time.

With that Temari fell in a deep sleep. He put on her bed and kissed her forehead.

" Live strong Temari. There will be tough things in your path, but I know you can handle them." Stated Itachi with tears coming out of his eyes.

* * *

Itachi walked out of Temari's room and closed the door. He got out his medicine and took some. He saw Konan leaning on the wall.

" Are you here to kill me?" Asked Itachi.

" No, I would like to ask you for a favor." Stated Konan.

He raised a eyebrow at her.

" Even though you betrayed Akatsuki. You watch over for Temari's safety and I can tell you love her. I really wish that you would take your brothers eyes." Said Konan.

" That I can not do. You did a very good job of raising Temari. For that I respect you." He stated.

She just nodded her head at him.

" One last thing. Be careful of Madara, I believe that he wants Temari. That's why I gave her my blood." Explained Itachi as he walked away.

Konan didn't like anyone, but a handful of people. Itachi was one of those people.

* * *

End of chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Akatsuki's War Chapter 34

I don't own anything.

Here is a list of people that Temari has their blood in her.

1. Hidan

2. Kimimaro Kaguya

3. Jugo

4. Karin

5. Neji Hyuga

6. Frist Hokage

7. Gaara

8. Sasori

9. A ninja that Sasori killed that had infinite chakra.

10. Shikamaru Nara

11. Ino Yamanaka

12. Chouji Akimichi

13. Kakuzu

14. Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Temari woke up in her bed and started to hold her head. She a lot of memories from Itachi in her head. She knew about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. If Itachi put his blood in her. She was probably been asleep for three days. Itachi knew what he was doing. For some reason she didn't know where Itachi and Saskue where fighting at. Itachi some how blocked that out of his memories when he drew his blood. She tried to sense him, but where ever he was he was to far away. She did know that he picked Sasuke over her. If Itachi picked her, then he would take Sasuke's eyes out and then he could not die at all.

Before she can think about anymore. She sense someone really bad. She had not seen in a very long time and that person was Jiraiya. The man that almost killed her. She ran out of the room to warn Konan and Pein.

* * *

Jiraiya just turned Yuudachi in a frog. He was about to do the same thing to Ryuusui. When a scared Ryuusui agreed to finally talk.

" Lord Pein is located at the tallest western towers or so they say." Said a nervous Ryuusui.

" What do you mean so they say?" Questioned Jiraiya.

" The truth is. No one that I know has seen Pein or even knows what he looks like." Answered Ryuusui.

Jiraiya looked at him like he was crazy. " Your a Rain ninja on Pein's side right? He is your leader?"

Ryuusui gave him a questioned look. " What are you talking about? Are you a outsider?"

" Just answer the question." Demanded Jiraiya.

" Like I said. No one that I know has seen him. Not even the general of the army." Stated Ryuusui.

" Who is your general?" Asked Jiraiya.

" Aoi Rokusho." Answered Ryuusui.

Jiraiya was shocked that Aoi was part of the Rain Village. The man that stole the Second Hokage's sword.

Ryuusui keep talking. " If you going after him next. Then your waisting his time. He doesn't know anything about Pein."

" Then how do you get your orders from Pein?" Questioned Jiraiya.

" From his Angel. Everyone knows that." Answered Ryuusui.

Jiraiya raised a eyebrow at that. " Angel?"

Ryuusui laughed at him. " Your a outsider after all."

Jiraiya smiled. " The truth is. I heard this Pein and Hanzo were having a civil war."

" They were having one." Was all Ryuusui said. Then he started to laugh. " Whoever gave you that information, really sucks at being a spy. We won. That war has been over with for about four years now."

Jiraiya widen his eyes at that.

" I heard that Pein was from the Fuma clan, but I really don't believe that. Pein is not a human. He is a God. My God." Explained Ryuusui.

Jiraiya gave him a blank look. " Is that what you think?"

" He ended the war without us. He killed Hanzo and his army by himself. Then he killed everyone that was close with Hanzo." Explained Ryuusui.

After Jiraiya got over his shock. " Enough about your God. Tell me about this Angel, Princess, and Akatsuki."

" Angel is very beautiful. In fact she is the messenger of Pein. Those only a hand full of people that has seen Angel." Explained Ryuusui.

" What about the Princess? I do know that her real name is Temari." Stated Jiraiya.

" That's what everyone calls her, but she gave me and Yuudachi her permission to call her Temari. I have known her for a long time. Ever since she was little." Explained Ryuusui.

" Who is her father and mother?" Questioned Jiraiya.

Ryuusui smiled at Jiraiya. " Lord Pein and Angel."

" I thought your were a low level ninja. How did you get to know Temari?" Questioned Jiraiya.

" Angel would drop Temari off when she was little for us to watch. Then over the years we became close with her. Thanks to Temari, we get paid well and even get to do missions for Lord Pein." Answered Ryuusui.

" What type of missions?" Questioned Jiraiya.

Ryuusui gave him a glare. " I already told you a lot of stuff that I shouldn't have told you. I may be a low level ninja, but I'm not a traitor."

Jiraiya smiled at him. " Very well. I guess I will go and ask Pein myself." He said as he left to summon the scroll toad.

* * *

When Temari found Pein. He was in his Animal Realm body. It looked like he was waiting for something.

" We have a big problem." Stated Temari as she walked up to him.

Pein looked at her." I'm glad you OK Temari. Konan and I as really worried about you."

Temari smiled at him. " I'm fine thanks, but we have a problem. I sensed Jiraiya in the village."

Pein looked surprised at first. " Are you sure?"

" Yes." She answered.

Then paper butterflies came to one spot and formed in to Konan. " It's Jiraiya."

Temari smiled at Pein. " Told you so."

" You sure did." Said Pein. Then he looked at both of them. " Jiraiya-sensei, just saying his name takes me back."

Temari widen her eyes. " Jiraiya-sensei?"

" That's right, You don't know about that do you? Very well, Jiraiya use to be Konan and my sensei when we were kids." Explained Pein.

Temari was really surprised. She looked over at Konan." So that was your sensei mother?"

" Yes." Answered Konan.

Pein knew that Jiraiya was going to start talking about the past. It was best to tell Temari now himself.

" What do we do Pein?" Questioned Konan.

" We will kill him. I have no more love for him. After all he did almost kill Temari." Stated Pein. Then he looked over at Temari. " There is one thing I like to tell you."

" What is it?" Questioned Temari.

" The first thing is that I'm not really trying to control the world." Stated Pein.

Temari was surprised to hear that. " Are you serious?"

" Very. When we get all of the Tail Beasts. I will create a deadly jutsu that could wipe out a hole country." Explained Pein.

Temari widen her eyes. " But father. You can't do that. It will kill millions of people."

" I will bring everlasting peace in this world. That is a God's job. I was given this power from God himself." Stated Pein.

Temari didn't look like she agreed to this plan.

Pein smiled at her. " In order to get peace in this world. Everyone must understand pain."

Konan came up from behind Temari and hugged her. " Just think about this Temari. No husband will ever make his wife his slave,no father we ever abandon his daughter,and no more uncles, grandfathers, or lovers will ever be killed the way you loss them. You finally understand pain."

Temari started to have tears come out of her eyes.

Pein walked up to them and hugged both of them. " Because this world has no peace in it. Deidara had no family and all he cared about was his art. Itachi had to kill is own family to protect the Leaf Village. Kakuzu had a harsh punishment for failure to kill the First Hokage. He fought to protect his village and yet they treated him like scum. Sasori lost his parents at a young age. Your mother and I also lost our family at young age. All that pain should have not happened if there was peace."

" If there was no pain then Deidara wouldn't have to picked his art over you and Itachi wouldn't have picked Sasuke over you." Stated Konan,

Then Temari started to brake down and cry. After a few minutes. Konan spoke up.

" It's OK Temari. You and Pein are my world." Said Konan with a small smile.

Pein wiped the tears out of Temari's eyes. " We are family."

" I will fight for that dream. I will follow you two to the ends of the earth." Promised a serious Temari.

Pein smiled at her and then looked at Konan. " Show me where he is Konan."

" I hold him off until you get there." Said Konan as she turned in to paper and headed after Jiraiya.

Temari used her flash step.

" Don't mind me you two. If you both get a chance to kill him. Then do it." Ordered Pein as he followed after them.

Temari was excited. This will be the first mission that she would do with Konan and Pein.

* * *

End of chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Akatsuki's War Chapter 35

I don't own anything.

* * *

Jiraiya just dodged a lot of paper shuriken and he had to release Ryuusui. He then shot fire out and there was a big explosion. He was then very surprised who he saw in front of him.

Jiraiya smiled. " My plan was to locate this Pein guy, but who knew that I end up with you instead. Konan, you improved your justu and you grown in to one hell of a woman that I always knew you would be."

Then Jiraiya barley sensed someone behind him. He ducked really fast and saw Temari with a bone sword. If he did not ducked in time. She would have took his head right off his shoulders.

" Been a long time Temari. I thought for sure you might die." Stated Jiraiya.

Both Temari and Konan narrowed their eyes at him.

Just then Ryuusui woke up and looked shocked at Temari and Konan. " Angel! Temari!"

Despite that Temari was going to be fighting Jiraiya. She smiled at Ryuusui. " Hey Ryuusui."

Then Ryuusui pointed at Jiraiya. " This man is a intruder! You must kill him. He also took Yuudachi!"

Temari then glared at Jiraiya." What did you do with him?"

" I had a frog take him back to the Leaf Village." Stated Jiraiya.

**" That's not good at all." **Thought Temari.

" Leave now." Ordered Konan as she grown her wings and was up in the air.

Ryuusui got out of there.

Jiraiya just sighed. " It looks like I have to face Angel and the princess before Pein comes out."

Temari charged at him and she used flash step to catch him off guard. Temari went so fast that Jiraiya could not see her and slashed his back. Then shot out some sharp bones at him. They hit him, but then he turned in a cloud of smoke.

Temari widen her eyes. It was a shadow clone. Then Jiraiya shout out fire from his mouth. Just as he thought the fire hit her dead on. The fire was blown away by Temari and it headed straight for him instead. Jiraiya jumped out of the way as the fire hit the wall. Then he was forced to dodge paper spears. Then he shot out some oil and it hit Konan and then he did his jutsu that made his hair grow longer. Konan was captured in Jiraiya's jutsu.

Temari was about to attack, but Jiraiya told her to stop or he would have to kill Konan. That made Temari stop in her tracks.

Jiraiya then looked at Konan. " I heard a lot about you three. Whoever faced you three would end up dead. Then I heard that you three died, but I guess that was a false rumor. Pein is one of them isn't he?"

To this Konan said nothing.

" What happen to you three? You were the most cheerful out of the three." Said Jiraiya.

Konan just gave him a blank look. " What do you want with us? What is your purpose of trying to find us?"

" I came after Akatsuki's Leader. I didn't now I find you three here." Answered Jiraiya.

Temari gave him a glare. " So you left my mother?"

Jiraiya glance over at her. " I left her and two others a long time ago. I was hoping that they would change the Rain Village."

Konan gave him a small glare." I always thought of you as my father, but that feeling soon left me after you left and it happen."

Jiraiya had a questioned look. " It?"

" Then three years ago I really hated you. You poisoned my daughter. Ever since that day I hated you." Explained Konan with a hateful look.

Jiraiya sighed at her. " I'm sorry you feel that way Konan. My plan was to capture Temari and get information out of her."

Konan raised a eyebrow at him. " You want information? Your not walking out of here alive."

Jiraiya knew some thing was wrong. This was not the Konan he knew. He also knew that Konan would never join anything like the Akatsuki.

" Please Konan, tell me about the Akatsuki?" Pleaded Jiraiya.

" Your probably thinking right now that you wished that you listen to Orochimaru. You have no idea what happen to us. The day you left was the day you lost the right to no anything more about us."

Jiraiya gave her a hard look. " Your right. I don't know what happen to you three, but I know you three are in darkness. I do know for a fact that your not totally lost. You raised a fine child Konan. I should have known the first time I saw Temari. She acted just like you." Then he looked over at Temari. " Do you know what your getting in to? Did Konan, Yahiko, or Nagato tell you yet?"

Temari raised a eyebrow. She heard of those two names before, but could not put her finger on it. " Don't really care. I fight for what my mother desires."

" You two are both blind. What Akatsuki is doing is wrong." Stated Jiraiya.

" That is your option sensei, but all you think about is the Leaf Village. You don't even look at the world." Said Pein standing on top of a building. He was still in his animal path body.

Jiraiya looked surprised to see him. He didn't even know he was there at all.

Temari grinned and Konan didn't look that nervous anymore being captured by Jiraiya.

" So your Pein. You changed a lot Nagato, but your eyes are the same as ever." Stated Jiraiya.

Pein didn't say anything. He just summoned a giant crustacean. Then the thing shot out bubbles. Jiraiya dodged them, but it hit Konan and Temari.

**" Why did he do that. He had to know that it was going to hit Temari and Konan." **Thought Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts when the crustacean attacked him, but he destroyed it really easy.

" Stay back Konan. You to Temari." Said Pein.

Both Konan ans Temari got out of there. They were now on a roof watching the battle between Pein and Jiraiya.

" I see. You used those bubbles to save Konan and Temari." Said Jiraiya.

" Your right." Was all Pein said.

**" Maybe it's not to late for Nagato. Maybe I can talk him out of this path that he is in." **Thought Jiraiya. He really hope he could. It would be very tough to fight the destined child.

* * *

End of chapter


	36. Chapter 36

Akatsuki's War Chapter 36

I don't own anything.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at is former student. " Please don't attack yet. There is a lot I need to ask you Nagato."

Pein gave him a blank look. " Very well. You always liked to talk."

" What happen to Yahiko?" Questioned Jiraiya.

" Oh yes. I remember someone with that name. He died a long time ago." Answered Pein in a bored voice.

Jiraiya was shocked. This was not the Nagato he knew. " What happen to you three. You used to care about protecting Konan and Yahiko."

" Pain is what happen to us. It made me grow up. I'm no longer human. I have turned in to a God." Explained Pein.

" You don't really think your a God do you?" Asked Jiraiya.

" I am. I'm a God known as Pein." Stated Pein.

Jiraiya just sighed at that. " What happen to you? The Nagato I know would never think that he was some type of God."

" I'm Pein. No one else. So stop calling me Nagato." Ordered Pein.

" Fine! Call yourself whatever you want. What do you plan to do with all the those Tail Beast Akatsuki Leader?" Questioned Jiraiya.

Pein looked at him for a moment and then he started talking. " Very well. Since you are going to die here. I see no harm in telling you the truth."

After Pein told him about the weapon he was planing on making. Jiraiya was really shocked.

" Have you gone mad Nagato? That would kill everyone. Millions of people will die. You must see that Pein." Stated Jiraiya.

" For there to peace. They need to feel pain. Everyone will know what pain is. Then finally my mission will be complete." Explained Pein.

Jiraiya looked angry. " What gives you the right to judge?" He yelled out.

" I told you already. I'm a God. That's what my calling is. Your still a normal human sensei. I don't expect you to understand at all." Explained Pein.

" You don't care about anyone. Do you even remember how to love?" Questioned a mad Jiraiya.

Pein then glanced at Konan and Temari. " Those two women right there are the only ones that I love. One is a lover and the other is my daughter. That is why I fight. Two make this world a better place to those that felt pain. That's what the Akatsuki fights for."

Both Temari and Konan were happy that Pein said that about them.

" There is one thing you are blind to Sensei. You think the Leaf Village is all good and could never do wrong." Said Pein.

Jiraiya had a question look on his face.

" The Leaf is just like any other village. Would you believe that Itachi killed his on clan on orders?" Asked Pein.

" What the hell are you talking about.?" Questioned Jiraiya.

" There are only four people that knew the truth about that night. The three elders and your old sensei." Stated Pein.

Jiraiya just looked at him. " I don't believe you."

" I don't care if you believe me or not. Did you really think that you had good spy's to get your information. Itachi was the one that gave you the information through other people." Explained Pein.

Jiraiya was mad now. " How dare you tell me this crap. Itachi Uchiha is a traitor to the Leaf village."

Jiraiya then did his justu that made his hair grew out and Pein didn't even bothered to move. He was captured by Jiraiya's hair and then his hair turned in to spikes. The there was a cloud of smoke where Pein was supposed to be.

Jiraiya was shocked that it was just a shadow clone.

" Up here sensei." Said Pein as he was on a Chameleon.

Jiraiya looked at him. " Is that your summon Pein?"

" Of course. As I said I'm not human." Stated Pein.

Jiraiya yelled that he was no human to and summoned a giant frog. Then he started to do a pose, but fell down on the frog.

" Clumsy as ever. You really haven't grown up have you?" Questioned Pein.

Jiraiya started to fight with his frog.

Pein then looked at Konan and Temari. " I need you two to leave. Things about to become crazy around here."

Konan nodded her head at him and looked at Temari. " Lets go Temari."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " Are you sure? This is Jiraiya that Pein is taking on."

Konan just smiled. " Pein can not be defeated. If we stay. We would just get in his way. Besides, there is something I need to tell you."

Temari agreed to go and both of them left Pein to do battle with jiraiya.

* * *

Temari and Konan was in the secret room in the tower. Konan was siting in one of the chairs.

Temari was standing up and had her Byakugan on. She found out the more chakra she put in the Byakugan. The further she could see. Since she had infinite chakra and could see very far away. She was watching the fight between Pein and Jiraiya. Soon she saw Pein summoned Hungry Ghost and Human Realm. Before Temari could watch anymore. Konan called for Temari to sit by her.

" There are a couple things I like to tell you. The first thing is about Pein." Said Konan.

Temari nodded her head.

" We told you that the five bodies that Pein uses are dead bodies." Said Konan.

" What do you mean by that mother?" Asked Temari.

" The body that you know as your father and as Pein is a dead body. It is known as the Deva Path. That body is Yahiko. He was a child hood friend of me and your father. Pein's real name is Nagato." Explained Konan.

Temari understood now. That was why Jiraiya keep calling Pein Nagato. Then she was really surprised. " You mean I never saw my father face to face?"

Konan smiled a little bit." You will when he decides to. The reason I told you this because I will keep no secrets from you."

" That was kind of shocking." Stated Temari as she got a glass of water.

" Forgive me for not telling you this early Temari, but Deidara is alive." Stated Konan.

Temari dropped her glass in surprised and it broke in to a thousand pieces.

* * *

End of chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Akatsuki's War Chapter 37

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was really shocked. She ran over and hugged her mother.

" Please tell me where he is and why has he not seen me?" Questioned a teary Temari.

Konan hugged her back. " Deidara is alive, but he is in a coma. He is at the Akatsuki hideout. Madara would not tell me where he was in the hideout."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " Why are you and father taking orders from him?"

" That fool needs us just as much as we need him." Was all Konan said.

" I will make him tell me where Deidara at. Even if I got to kick his ass." Stated Temari. " Are you going to be OK with out me for a while?"

" I be fine." Was all Konan said.

Temari then left the room and was heading towards the Akatsuki's hideout.

* * *

A hour later. Pein watched Jiraiya's body sink to the watery depths bellow.

" I respect you Jiraiya-sensei. You even manage to take out my Animal Path body. I would have ask you to join me, but we both knew that you would say no and I would have not let you. After what you did to Temari. I really wanted to kill you. Goodbye Sensei." Pein said his last words to Jiraiya.

Then Pein glanced over to a near by wall. " By the way you can come out now."

Zestu came out of the wall. " Are you OK Leader?"

Pein didn't say anything.

" It should took a long time." Said Zestu.

**_" Idot! It was Jiraiya after all."_ **Stated Zestu's black side.

" He did slow me down. I was making plans to go after the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Then he just showed up." Said Pein.

" Would you mine if I tag along with you. I want to see you fight the Kyuubi. After all he did escape Itachi, Temari, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara. He even stopped Kakuzu." Said Zestu.

" That's true, but Itachi had no attention to capture the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Stated Pein.

**_" No. Lets go watch the fight between Itachi and Sasuke. This is the fight that both of them have waited for. I want to see them."_ **Said Zestu's black half.

" Fine, Before I go Leader. Where is Temari at? Is she OK?" Asked Zestu

" Yes, Konan told me while I was fighting Jiraiya that she left to see Deidara." Said Pein.

Zestu raised a eyebrow. " So Madara saved him at the last second?"

" Yes, although he is in a coma." Explained Pein.

" There all three things that is soon going to be going down. Is Temari going to go with Sasuke's group to capture the Hachibi or will she stay with us and do the sealing?" Asked Zestu.

**_" She might go with you and Konan."_ **Said Zestu

" It's up to her." Was all Pein said as he and his other bodies walked away.

Zest went back in the wall and left to watch the Uchiha's battle.

* * *

A few hours later.

Temari arrived at the Akatsuki's hideout. She went in a the medic room and saw Zestu with Itachi Uchiha's body lying on a table.

Zestu turned and was surprised to see her. " Temari!"

Temari walked over to Itachi's body. She had tears coming out of her eyes. " So you did choose your brother over me. I'm glad you died the way you wanted. I promise I will never forget you."

Then Temari kissed his lips and then took his necklace from around his neck and put it on. " I know that this was the necklace that your old lover had that you killed to protect the Leaf Village. I know from your memories that you wanted me to have this. Thank you Itachi for showing me love. I hope your finally at peace now. Good by my first love."

Then Temari looked at Zestu. " If you even think about eating him I will kill you. Partner or no partner."

Zestu held his hands up. " I was ordered not to."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " By who?"

**_" Madara Uchiha. We were ordered to watch his body. After watching Itachi fight Sasuke. Itachi was really strong and I respect the strong."_ **Stated Zestu's black half.

**"Madara Uchiha! I still need to kick his ass. I know Itachi doesn't trust him and my mother doesn't seem to trust him ether." **Thought a pissed of Temari.

" Are you OK Temari?" Questioned Zestu.

" Itachi died and I need to find Deidara. How do you think I feel?" Asked Temari.

" I don't know where Deidara is, but Madara does. I believe his at the top level of the hideout." Said Zestu.

With that Temari headed up stairs to look for Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Temari arrived at the top floor and saw Kisame there.

" Hey Temari, I guess you heard about Itachi." It was more of a statement than a question.

" Yeah, I already seen his body. It's down stairs in the medic wing if you want to see him." Said Temari.

Kisame walked over to a window and looked out of it. " Did you want to know something?"

Temari raised a eyebrow." What?"

" I only cried once in my life. For a Mist ninja to cry It's really disgraceful. It was when I was little. Being that I looked different, I never had any friends. Everyone called me a freak and I cried. That was the last time I shed tears. If I walk down there and saw Itachi now. I would cry. He was not only my comrade and partner. He was also my brother." Explained Kisame.

Temari nodded her head. " I know how you feel. What happen out there?"

" Itachi told me everything. It felt good that he trusted me to tell me all that stuff. He asked me to hold off Sasuke's team and let Sasuke himself pass. I fought. It was a little fun, but then Zestu made me stop."

" Why?" Questioned Temari.

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders. " Who knows? The only thing he said was that you and I had a meeting."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What happen to Sasuke and his team?"

" Your not going to like it." Was all Kisame said.

Temari gave him a look that said tell me now.

Kisame let out a sigh. " Sasuke and his team are all here."

Temari was shocked and closed her eyes, She could sense all of them. Before she could say anything more a voice spoke behind them.

" Kisame and Temari. It's good to see you two again." Said Madara.

Both Temari and Kisame were both surprised to see Tobi in front of them.

" Your alive Tobi! Mother never said you were alive. She just told me that Deidara was alive.

Kisame was shocked. " Deidara is alive to? Well, that's the only good news I heard today."

" Forgive me you two. There are only two beautiful women that I really like. One of them is Konan and the other is you Temari. You were the closest to me Kisame. Sorry I didn't tell you two about me from the start, but I had my reasons." Explained Madara.

Temari knew something was not right. Tobi was not talking like himself.

Madara then removed his mask to let them see his face.

Kisame and Temari widen their eyes at him.

* * *

End of chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

Akatsuki's War Chapter 38

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was shocked that Tobi had a Sharingan.

Kisame had a surprised look on his face. " Lord Mizukage!"

Temari widen her eyes at that. Tobi had the Sharingan and was the Mist Village leader? Then it hit Temari. This must be Madara Uchiha.

Before Madara could say anything to them. Temari used Flash Step and kicked Madara in the far wall.

" You bastard! All this time you acted like a idiot. You played me for a fool! Give Deidara back." Demanded Temari as marks appeared on her body.

Temari charged at Madara and punched at him, but he dodged and the wall was destroyed.

**" She using Jango and Hishirama's power. That punched could have killed any normal man." **Thought Madara.

Then Temari appeared out of nowhere and was about to take Madara's head off, but she went straight through him like a ghost.

Then Kisame appeared in front of Temari and held her still.

" Calm down Temari. Madara is not your enemy. His on our side." Explained Kisame.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. " Let me go Kisame! I'm going to kill him."

Kisame shook his head no. " Sorry Temari, I can't let you do that."

Then someone started to talk in her mind. _" Let me out Temari. I will kill Madara. In fact I kick both their asses. Just switch with me."_

" Who are you?" Questioned Temari as she was holding her head.

_" It's me Rasil. I can help you Temari."_Stated Rasil.

" Get out of my head Rasil. I will kill him myself!" Yelled Temari as she turned on Itachi's power and activated the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Madara widen his eyes. It was like looking at Itachi again. Then he held up his hands in surrender.

" Kisame is right Temari-chan. I'm not you enemy and I'm not hiding Deidara from you." Stated Madara.

Temari narrowed her eyes. " I don't freaking trust you at all. I have Itachi memories. He didn't trust you and you wanted him dead!"

" Can you please give me a chance to explain myself?" Asked Madara.

Temari didn't even look like she was going to let him. Madara was sure if Kisame was not holding her. He be running around avoiding Temari's attacks.

" If it was not for me. Konan would have never found you." Stated Madara.

Temari narrowed her eyes. " Fine I hear you out for now, but as soon as your done. I'm going to kill you." She threaten.

Both Madara and Kisame sweat drop.

" Well, that's better than nothing." Said Madara.

Kisame let her go and Temari was true to her word. The Sharingan and the curse marks were all gone.

" I guess I start at the beginning. There was one thing I cared about more than anything. That was my clan. I know you know about the history of the war of clans back then. So to make a long story short I felt betrayed by my own family. So I left and formed the Mist Village. I was waiting for the right moment to get my revenge. I soon found out that I needed comrades. I found out about how powerful Pein was. I meet your mother also. Two years later I made the Akatsuki and I made a alliance with Pein. I put him as the Leader of Akatsuki. Soon I found Kakuzu, Zestu, Sasori and Orochimaru." Explained Madara.

" That doesn't explain why you hid yourself from us." Said Temari with a glare.

Madara let out a big sigh. " I wanted to stay in the shadows. The less people that knew about me the better it was. Anyway, I was the one that made the Akatsuki go after the Fourth Kazkage. That's when Konan found you. I knew right from the start that you were very powerful. So I have gave Konan permission to keep you as her daughter."

Kisame raised a eyebrow, but didn't say anything. **" Like anything could keep Konan away from Temari. She even went against Pein's wishes for Temari. I doubt that Konan cared if Madara aloud it or not."**

" I knew from the start Orochimaru was going to go after Itachi and leave the Akatsuki. I knew Itachi could handle it. As Itachi and I planed he went after Sasuke. The reason we aloud it was because we knew that Orochimaru would make Sasuke strong. The only problem was we needed a replacement for Orochimaru. Then Pein decided to let you join. I wanted to fight you at the time so I could test your blood. I made the right choice of picking you to be the replacement for Orochimaru. I even watched your fight with the Fourth Kazekage. You did have a amazing fight with him." Stated Madara with a smile.

" I'm glad you did not get in the way of my fight with him." Was all Temari said.

" Of course. However after the fight. A Sand ninja tried to kill you, but I killed him and healed you. Not to mention I was the one that gave that blood to Konan. So really I saved your life three times Temari-chan." Explained Madara.

Temari widen her eyes. " I see. That's how I got out in those woods when I woke up."

Madara nodded his head yes. " As for Itachi. I cared about him. I really wish he hated the Leaf Village. I even wished he would have took Sasuke's eyes. He was like a son to me and as for Deidara. Follow me."

With that Madara, Temair, and Kisame left the room.

* * *

Madara lead them in to a secret room. Both Kisame and Temari saw Deidara hooked up to a bunch of machines.

Temari ran over to him. Started to check him over. He was barley alive and he was in a coma. She tried to use Ino's powers to get Deidara to wake up, but it failed.

" Don't bother Temari. Pein, Itachi, and I already tried that." Stated Madara.

Temari started to rub Deidara's face. " It feels so good to see you love. I don't know what to do to wake you up."

" There's nothing that we could do?" Asked Kisame as he was looking at Madara.

" I have waken up people from comas before...

" Then why haven't you done anything for him?" Snapped Temari.

Madara sighed at Temari. " I could if my Sharingan was at full power, but it's not."

" What do you mean?" Questioned Temari.

" Thanks to the First Hokage. My power has been cut in half. If I had my full power. I could help Deidara." Answered Madara.

" Then how do we get your power back?" Asked Kisame.

" Once Akatsuki have all the Tailed Beasts. My power will be restored." Explained Madara as he put back on his mask.

" OK, We could do that right Temari?" Asked Kisame.

Temari looked at Madara with a glare. " If you betray me or if you can't wake up Dediara. I will kill you. I will help you for now."

Madara smiled under his mask. " That's good to hear. Now then. There is one thing I like to talk to you two about."

" What is it?" Questioned Kisame.

" It's about Sasuke Uchiha." Stated Madara.

* * *

End of chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

Akatsuki's War Chapter 39

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What about Sasuke?"

Madara smiled under his mask. " I told him the truth about Itachi and he renamed his team Hawk."

Temari just gave Madara a bored look. " I could care less what he calls his team."

" Team Hawk we be joining the Akatsuki." Stated Madara.

Temari narrowed her eyes. " I refuse to work with them. I day I meet Sasuke. I really didn't like him at all. Now I hate him. He took Itachi from me and look what he did to Deidara."

" Right now Akatsuki is weak. We lost Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Deidara is in a coma. We only have six members left. If Team Hawk joins us. I will be back at full power." Explained Madara.

Temari just let out a sigh. " Fine."

" Also, I'm going to be sending Team Hawk to find the Hachibi." Stated Madara.

Temari gave him a glare. " Are you trying to piss me off. The Hachibi is my mission."

" I'm not trying to make you mad Temari. It's the Kyuubi that's going to be hard to get." Said Madara.

" Who is going after the Kyuubi now since we lost Itachi?" Asked Kisame.

" Pein is the one that is going to do it. Since I really like you Temari-chan. I will give you a choice." Said Madara with a smile under his mask.

Temari just had a blank look on her face.

" You can go with Team Hawk to capture the Hachibi, You can stay with Zestu, Kisame, and me to seal the Hachibi once Sasuke captures it, or you could go with Pein and Konan to capture the Kyuubi." Said Madara.

" I don't care. Only mother and father can tell me what to do." Stated Temari.

Kisame looked at her. " Listen Temari. Itachi didn't trust Madara because of the Leaf Village. He is not you enemy Temari."

Temari looked shocked that Kisame was on Madara's side.

" It's OK Kisame. There is no reason for her to trust me, but I did save Deidara knowing he be in a full coma. So why would I bother to save someone that would not be of any use to Akatsuki anymore. I saved him because of you Temari-chan. Just give me a chance." Said Madara.

**" Deidara is alive thanks to Madara." **Thought Temari. Then she looked over at him. " Very well. I will give you a chance, but I'm going to listen to my mother and father before you."

Madara bowed to Temari. " Thank you Temari-chan."

Temari nodded at him.

" So what is next?" Questioned Kisame.

" We are going to have a meeting with Team Hawk and try to get them on our side. That means I need both of you to not try and kill them." Answered Madara.

" I hate meetings." Complain Kisame.

" Lets go and get this over with." Said Temari as kissed Deidara on the lips and followed Kisame and Madara.

* * *

Temari sat at the end of the table with her feet on the table like she owned the place. Sasuke sat at the other end of the table. Madara sat on top of the table, Kisame was standing up on the right side, and Team Hawk was standing on the left side of the table.

Madara looked at Sasuke. " You said you wanted to destroy the Leaf Village, but how do you actually plan to do that?"

" My main goal is to kill the elders." Answered Sasuke.

Then Kisame started to laugh at that. " You make sound easy. If you go after the higher-ups, the others will shield them. Your Hawk group not strong enough."

Suigetsu gave him a glare. " We still have not finish our fight Kisame!"

Suigetsu charged at him and tried to hit Kisame with his sword, but Madara blocked it with his arm.

Suigetsu widen his eyes. **" He blocked my sword with just his arm!"**

" Get your comrade under control Sasuke." Was all Madara said.

" Stop Suigestu. You need to be more careful. You can't bit Kisame yet." Said Sasuke.

Kisame just laughed at that.

" Anyway, Akatsuki is not strong enough either." Said Madara.

Suigestu just glared back. " Like you have room to talk."

" Shut the hell up Suigestu!" Yelled Karin.

" The way I see it is that we have the same goals. For now on Akatsuki and Team Hawk will join up together." Stated Madara.

Sasuke gave him a blank look." Why should we do that? I don't see how that will help me. Give me one good reason why?"

Temari gave him a death glare. " Watch you fat mouth or I shut it for you."

Sasuke just looked at her with his Mangekyo Sharingan. " You did defeat Suigestu, but don't think for a second you can defeat me."

Temari just laughed and then looked at him with her own Mangekyo Sharingan. It was safe to say Sasuke was beyond shocked.

" You think since you killed Itachi that you can defeat anyone? Itachi let you win." Stated Temari.

Sasuke glared at her. " Don't talk about my brother. I loved him."

Temari raised a eyebrow at that. " Really? Then tell me this. What is his favorite food, color, or his hobby?"

Sasuke could not say anything.

" That's what I thought. His favorite color is blue. He didn't have a favorite food, but he really liked tea. He also liked to read a lot." Explained Temari.

**" He also loved to have sex with you Temari." **Thought Kisame.

" There was only one thing I didn't know or understand about him. Why did he love you? You don't even know anything about your brother." Stated Temari.

Now Sasuke was mad. " What makes you think you know Itachi!"

Temari smiled at him. " Itachi and I were lovers."

Sasuke widen his eyes.

" In fact, I have two lovers. You killed one and made another in a coma." Said Temari with a blank look.

" Who was your other one?" Asked a shocked Sasuke.

" Deidara." Was all Temari said.

Now Sasuke was shocked.

Then Temari sent him a death glare. " You should be nice to Madara. He is the only reason you still have a head. I would have killed you already."

Sasuke sent her a sad look. " I'm sorr..."

Temari cut him off. " Take your apology and shove it. I don't care if Itachi loved you." She snapped. Then she got out of he chair and started to walk off.

" Were are you going Temari?" Questioned Kisame.

" I refuse to work with Sasuke or his team. Come in get me when your done. I be in my room." Stated Temari as she walked out of the room.

Kisame just sighed.

" Don't worry Kisame. I'm glad she left the room." Stated Madara.

Everyone was shocked that Madara said that.

" Why?" Questioned Kisame.

" She had a lot of killing intent. I think she would have killed Sasuke if she decided to stay." Answered Madara with a smile.

* * *

End of chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

Akatsuki's War Chapter 40

I don't own anything.

I got a couple of private messages about some things in this story.

There are some people saying that I made Temari to powerful. That's true I did. Lets face it. Everyone in the Akatsuki are very powerful. I wanted Temari to be as powerful as them. Besides Temari is my favorite character in Naruto. I wanted to make a story about her and my second favorite character Konan. I'm sorry that some of you lost interest in this story and most you are mad about Itachi dieing, but I can't please everyone. I be stupid trying to.

The second thing is some of you think Temari is a slut for sleeping with Deidara and Itachi at the same time. Well, This is just a FANFIC.

This one makes me mad. I tried to ignore it, but a lot of people keep sending private messages about this. They keep telling me Tobi is Obito. The manga says he is Madara. Pein, Konan, Kisame and Zestu have all called him Madara. So he is Madara. The only way I would believe that he is Obito is that the Manga says he is.

So please don't send any reviews or private messages about those three things. Unless it's positive stuff. If you don't like my story. Than go read another story.

Sorry that you guys had to read that. I needed to get it off my chest. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

" How close was she to Itachi?" Asked Sasuke.

" Pretty close. Anyway, if you help the Akatsuki. We will help you kill the elders and we will even give you one of the Tail Beast." Stated Madara.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. " Tail Beast?"

" You never heard of them?" Asked Kisame.

Karin spoke up. " I know their strong and have hundred times more Chakra than us."

" The First Hokage had control of them. Then he gave one to each ninja village. To make the powers even and to make peace." Explained Madara.

" There are nine total. Akatsuki has seven. We need the other two." Kisame told them.

Sasuke looked at Madara. " You have not captured the Kyuubi yet?"

Madara turned on his Sharingan so Sasuke could see it. " Akatsuki will capture Naruto and Team Hawk will go after the other."

" Very well. We will join you." Stated Sasuke.

Madara smiled under his mask. " That's good to hear." He said as he disappeared.

Then he appeared with four Akatsuki cloaks.

" You guys are now Akatsuki members. Sasuke, you will replace Itachi, Jugo will replace Kakuzu, Suigestu will replace Hidan, and Karin will replace Deidara." Explained Madara.

All four of them put on the cloaks.

" Were are the rings and who going to travel with who?" Questioned Sasuke.

" We have three of the rings and one of them the Leaf Village has. We really can't trust you yet. You will have to work for that." Explained Madara.

" And the teams?" Questioned Sasuke.

" All four of you will travel together. For right now rest up. I give you the location of the Hachibi. Oh one more thing. If you betray Akatsuki we will kill you." Stated Madara.

" Hn." Said Sasuke.

Suigestu didn't care either way.

Jugo didn't even blink and Karin looked nervous.

" Good night Sasuke." Said Madara as he left the room with Kisame.

* * *

Kisame and Madara were both talking in private.

" I still can't believe that you were Tobi. I feel better knowing your the one pulling my strings." Said a grinning Kisame.

" Remember that thing I want you to do. I'm counting on you Kisame." Stated Madara as he disappeared.

Kisame frown. What a hard decision he would have to make. Either listen to Madara or Itachi.

* * *

After Madara talked with Zestu. He went to Temari's bedroom door and knocked on it. Temari answered it.

" Since you don't want to team up with Sasuke. Do you want to come with Kisame, Zestu, and me or go with Pein and Konan?" Questioned Madara.

" I go with my parents." Answered Temari.

Then Madara touched her shoulder and they both disappeared.

* * *

They arrived at the Rain Village. Madara, Pein, and Konan was siting in two chairs in the secret room. Temari was standing by Konan.

" There seems to be some delays." Said Madara.

" We had a unexpected guest." Said Pein.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " Is he dead?"

" Yes." Answered Pein with no emotion.

" No wonder Jiraiya was called one of the Sannin. Even the invincible Pein had trouble with him." Said a laughing Madara.

Both Temari and Konan gave him a glare.

" The Leaf Village will be looking out for you now that you killed Jiraiya. Hurry in capture the Kyuubi before things get harder." Said Madara.

Konan gave him a glare. " Pein is invincible. He will get the Kyuubi."

Temari looked at her mother." Can I come?"

Pein nodded his head yes.

" Very well." Answered Konan.

Temari was happy that she got to go with them.

" I sent Sasuke after the other one." Said Madara.

Konan raised a eyebrow. " Can he do it?"

**" No way he can." **Thought Temari.

" I can vouch for Sasuke." Said Madara as he left.

Pein got out of his chair. " Get ready Konan and you to Temari. We are going to the Leaf Village."

Just as Pein said that. Five more bodys walked in.

Temari got really excited about seeing a female in the group.

" Wow!" Yelled Temari as she ran over to her to look her over. " She is really awesome. She looks strong."

Then she started to talk. " Thank you, but remember that I'm still Pein. This is my new Animal Path body."

Temari smiled. " Lets head out."

Both Konan and Pein smiled as they followed Temari.

* * *

There were a lot of dead Leaf ninjas every where. There were eight people in Akatsuki cloak on.

" It's time for the this country and it's village to understand what pain is." Said Pein.

" Whats the plan to get Naruto?" Questioned Temari.

" Simple, we will split up. One group will cause a diversion and the other will do reconnaissance." Answered Pein.

Temari grinned at that. " Can I be on the diversion group?"

" No Temari. Diversion is up to Asura Path, Animal Path, and Preta Path." Stated Pein.

Temari was about to tell him no, Konan put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head no.

" Reconnaissance is up to Deva Path, Human Path, and Naraka Path." Stated Pein. Then he looked at Konan. " Konan, your on the Reconnaissance team as well. Get any information on Naruto Uzumaki."

" I know." Said Konan.

" Temari, You will be on reconnaissance as well, but that won't be your only mission." Stated Pein.

Temari raised a eyebrow at that.

" There are three things that I need you to get why we are at the Leaf Village. The first thing is Kakuzu's body, his Akatsuki ring, and that Rain ninja." Ordered Pein.

" Rain ninja?" Asked Temari. Then it hit her. " Oh, you mean Yuudachi. I'm glad you want to save him."

" Him and his partner have prove very useful and they always did a good job of watching you." Was all Pein said.

Temari smiled. **" Hold on Mr. Kakuzu and Yuudachi. I coming."

* * *

**

End of chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Akatsuki's War Chapter 41

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Can you sense Naruto Uzumaki?" Questioned Konan.

Temari closed her eyes and then opened them. " No I can't seem to sense him. He must be away from the village."

" He might be out on a mission with his team mates." Stated Pein.

" I already checked for that. Kakashi and Sakura are in the village." Stated Temari.

" Then we just need to find where he went to." Said Pein.

Both Temari and Konan nodded their heads.

Pein looked straight ahead. " There is a barrier around the Leaf Village, including above as well. Any intruders will be sensed immediately."

" Itachi and Kisame got in without a problem." Stated Konan.

" Itachi was a ABNU captain. He knew how to go through the barrier without setting it off." Said Pein. Then he looked at over at Temari.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What?"

" Is there anything you like to tell me?" Asked Pein.

Konan had no idea where Pein was going with this.

Temari gave him a bored look. " Not really."

Pein gave her a blank look. " Very well. Tell me about your relationship with Shikamaru Nara."

Both Temari and Konan were vey shocked.

Konan was the first to recover. " How did you find out?"

Pein gave her a small smile. " I have known for a while, but I'm the only one that knows."

Temari just glared at him. " We are just friends. He wants to marry me, but if I did that. I will never see you two again."

" I just wanted to know that's all." Stated Pein.

" My life is with you two. With out you two I'm nothing." Stated Temari.

" That's good to hear. This is going to be a war. Show no mercy, because they will show you none." Ordered Pein.

Temari grinned. " Got it."

" You have Itachi and Shikamaru's memories. Is there a easy way to get in to the village? After all he did take you to the village." Said Konan.

" Shikamaru did his shadow thing on me and we went through the barrier with out a problem. As for Itachi. I have no memories of that." Stated Temari.

" Itachi knew what he was doing when he gave you his blood. Even in death he is still trying to protect the Leaf Village. " Explained Pein.

" So what is the plan then?" Questioned Temari.

" We will launch Animal path above in the barrier. That way they will miscalculate our numbers and it will throw them off. Then we'll wait for Animal Path to summon us." Explained Pein

Both Temari and Konan nodded their heads.

Asura Path picked up Animal Path and tossed her in to the sky above the Leaf Village.

Animal Path landed on top of the building and summoned everyone.

" Scatter!" Ordered Pein.

With that Temari, Konan, and the rest of Pein's bodies went in different directions.

* * *

Asura Path pulled out his hand and there was a lot of missiles. He shot them all up in the air and then there was a lot explosions.

Animal Path summoned a Giant centipede that started to wreck havoc on the Leaf Village.

* * *

Meanwhile Inoichi was reading Yuudachi's mind. He knew he was getting closer to find information on Pein.

Flash back

Yuudachi, Ryuusui, and a young Temari were playing poker.

Yuudachi whispered to Ryuusui. " Are you sure it is a good idea to be teaching Angel's daughter this?"

" It's keep her busy right? If something happen to her, Angel will have our heads." Answered Ryuusui.

Temari smiled. She showed them her cards " What's this mean?"

They both fell over in surprised. Temari just got a full house and they both lost their money to a little girl.

" I guess she is her mother." Stated Ryuusui.

" You win." Said Yuudachi.

Temari laughed. " I like this game. I always win."

Konan appeared behind them.

Temari got excited when she saw Konan. " Mother! I'm glad your back. Look at all the money I won. Can I go buy ice cream and a milk shake?"

Konan had a small smile. " Yes."

Temari went up to the bar and bought her stuff.

Konan glance at them both. " Thank you for watching my daughter."

" No need to thank us. Whatever helps you and Lord Pein. I be happy to do." Stated Ryuusui.

" I see. I be sure to put in a good word for you both." Said Konan as she left with Temari.

End of Flash Back

Inoichi opened his eyes and looked at Ibiki. " It would seem the rumors are true about Temari. Her father and mother, I know who they are."

" Who?" Questioned Ibiki.

" Her father is Pein." Answered Ibiki.

The other Jounin and Ibiki were shocked of this information.

" Great, the man that killed Jiraiya. Who is her mother that she so loyal to?" Questioned Ibiki.

" I don't no her name, but this guy and his partner called her Angel." Answered Inoichi.

" Keep it up. Fine anything on Pein." Stated Ibiki.

* * *

Temari was in the basement where the Leaf Village keep their dead bodies at. Temari finally found Kakuzu's body and his Akatsuki ring. She took off the sheet that was covering him. She looked at him over. His body was really damage. It seem Naruto's jutsu was powerful.

A couple of minutes later. She found that Kakuzu's heart was missing. With out a heart she couldn't bring him back. She saw a clipboard. She read it over and found out that Tsunade had removed his heart.

**" Sorry . I can't help you, but I will give you proper funeral Mr. Kakuzu." **Thought a sad Temari.

Then she found Pein's old Animal Path body. She walked over to it and started to take the black piercings out. Temari then got out a scroll and put the piercings, Akatsuki ring, and Kakuzu's body in the scroll.

Suddenly, Temari dodged two attacks from Kiba and his mother Tsume using Animal Path's dead body as a shield.

Temari grinned at them. " Looks like my sneaking plan failed. Oh well. I'm glad it did."

Kiba raised a eyebrow. " Why are you so happy?"

" I hate sneaking. It's very boring." Answered Temari.

Tsume smiled at Temari. " If you hate it. Then why were you doing it?"

" My father Pein told me to, but it looks like I get do things my way." Said a grinning Temari.

* * *

End of chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Akatsuki's War Chapter 42

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari looked at Tsume and Kiba. " It seems I'm out numbered. Two humans and two dogs."

" We know about all those other powers you have. Be very careful Mom. She may not look like it, but she is dangerous." Warned Kiba.

Temari just laughed and rolled up her sleeve. She spreed her blood on her snake summoning tattoo. " Summoning Jutsu!"

With that the hole building came down and Temari was standing on top of Manda.

Manda looked up at Temari. **" Good to see you again child and you summon me to the Leaf."**

" My parents and I invaded the Leaf Village to find Naruto Uzumaki." Explained Temari as she looked for Kiba and Tsume. She guess they were under the rubble of the building.

**" Do you want me to kill everyone?" **Questioned Manda.

" I need to find information on Naruto. I need you to make havoc." Said Temari.

**" Very well, but I want my other summons to help." **Stated Manda.

Temari nodded her head and jumped off of Manda. " Summon Jutsu!"

Then in a poof of giant smoke. There was a Giant snake, a three headed snake and the Hydra snake.

" Kill any Leaf ninja, but try not to kill any of the normal people." Said Temari.

Manda just laughed. **" That would be hard, but I try."**

Temari just smiled at him.

With Manda, The giant snake, the three headed snake and the Hydra snake started to attack the Leaf Village.

* * *

Human and Animal path were running fast and heading to where Yuudachi was being held.

Human Path saw all the Snake summonings. **" Keep up the good work Temari."

* * *

**

Sakura was in the hospital trying to heal everyone. She never thought Akatsuki would ever attack the Leaf Village.

" What is going on? Who is attacking us?" Questioned Iwashi as he was being healed by Sakura.

Everyone in the gaint hospital room was listing to them.

" It is Akatsuki. I'm not sure how many are attacking us." Answered Sakura.

" What are they after?" Asked Iwashi.

" There after Naruto." Answered Sakura.

" Then this is his fault?" Questioned a woman not far from them.

Sakura shook her head. " Of course not. Akatsuki are evil people! They betrayed their villages and family. I hate them!"

" Hate is such a strong word coming from someone that doesn't know what pain is." Said a voice behind Sakura.

Everyone looked and saw Temari sitting on a table like she own the place.

Sakura and everyone else were to shocked to say anything. Almost everyone in the room knew she was in Akatsuki because of her cloak.

Temari grinned at Sakura. " Where is Naruto?"

" How did you find me?" Questioned a scared Sakura.

" I could sense you here. I know Naruto is not in the village, but he might be out on a mission. So who better to ask then his school girl crush." Answered Temari. Then she gave her a serious look. " Where is Naruto at?"

" How can you do this? Naruto saved your brother Gaara more than once. Is this how you repay him? By letting this guy Pein kill the man that was like a father to him and for attacking his village?" Question a angry Sakura.

" I guess she is a monster." Said Iwashi.

Temari just sighed. " I saw the truth about life a couple days ago. I'm no longer human. I'm not thinking about myself anymore. Unlike you, I'm not thinking about a small village. I'm thinking about the world."

" What are you talking about?" Questioned Sakura.

" There is no point in explaining to you. All of you have never felt pain before." Stated Temari.

" I have to!" Yelled Sakura.

Temari remembered something from her past.

Flash Back

Konan and a young Temari were walking in a hall way that Temari has never been before. They stop at large door.

Konan looked at Temari. " Do not talk to the prisoner Temari."

" Yes mother." Said Temari.

Konan opened the doors and they walked in the room.

They saw Pein standing over a bloodied prisoner.

" Please spare my life. I promise that I will leave the village and never return." Promised the man.

" You already seen me. You will have to die." Stated Pein.

The man nooded his head. There was no way around it. He would have to die. " Just kill me fast."

" I'm not the one that's going to kill you." Was all Pein said.

The man looked over at Konan. " Please Angel. Give me a fast death."

" I'm not the one that's going to kill you, my daughter is the one that will end your life." Stated Konan with out emotion.

Temari was shocked as Konan give her a Kunai.

" That is my gift to you." Said Konan.

Temari was really scared.

" Please princess. Kill me fast." Pleaded the man.

" Pain makes you strong Temari. In order for you to become powerful, you must kill." Stated Pein.

Konan put her hand on Temari's shoulder. " Kill him for me Temari."

With that Temari cut the man's throat open and he fell over died.

Temari was shocked that she did that. Was she a monster?

Konan hugged Temari to confront her. " You made me proud today Temari. It would be a lot easy if you cut of your emotions when you kill."

" Once you learn what true pain is Temari. Everything will become clear." Explained Pein.

End of Flash Back

Temari never understood what Pein meant that day, but she understood now. She looked over at Sakura. " No you haven't."

Sakura just glared at her.

Temari raised a eyebrow at her." Are you going to tell me where Naruto is or not?"

" No. I will not." Said Sakura with a glare.

Temari grinned at Sakura. " Then we do things my way." Then Temari took out her fan and open it to the three moons. " Twisted Twister."

With that the hospital fell to pieces. The Leaf Village's hospital was destroyed.

* * *

End of chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

Akatsuki's War Chapter 43

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari stood on top of the rubble that use to be the hospital. She then saw a bunch of Leaf ninja coming towards her. She drew blood from her thumb and spread it on her fan.

" Summoning Blade Dance!" Yelled Temari as she swing her fan at them. In a poof of smoke was Kamatari as he cut down all the Leaf ninja killing them.

**" What do you need of me Temari?" **Questioned Kamatari.

" Fight all the Leaf ninja. This is a war. Be careful." Stated Temari.

**" Very well." **Was all Kamatari said as he left Temari to fight more Leaf ninjas.

Then Sakura came from under her and tried to hit her chin, but Temari caught her wrist.

Temari grinned at her. " Well done."

Sakura was shocked that she just got caught.

Temari snapped Sakura's arm like it was nothing. Sakura screamed in pain as Temari dropped her.

" You will pay for Uncle Sasori's death." Stated Temari as she was walking closer to her, but five ninja leaf ninjas jumped down in between them.

They were Kotestu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki, Raido Namiashi, Aboa Yamashiro, and Genma Shiranui. They all had weapons in their hands.

" Run Sakura. We will handle this." Ordered Raido.

With that Sakura ran away.

Temari gave them a blank look. " You Leaf ninja are like cockroaches."

Genma just glared at her. " What are you doing here Temari?"

Temari started to laugh. " Oh that's right, I almost forgot. Where is Naruto?"

" We will never tell you anything." Stated Raido.

Temari grinned at them. " Then I will make you talk."

Izumo charged at Temari and started to do hand signs. Then out of nowhere Izumo ducked and Kotestu threw his weapon over Izumo. Temari blew the weapon away and Izumo shot out sticky water that he also used on Kakuzu.

Temari looked surprised that she couldn't move at all. She understood that the weapon Kotestu threw at her was just a desecration so that they could trap her.

Then Izumo and Kotestu grabbed her from both sides. Aboa shot out a lot of black crows and Raido charged in there with his sword. Temari widen her eyes and did some hand signs. Her skin turned dark. Raido's sword hit Temari in the chest, but if felt like hitting stone. Temari grinned at him and sharp bones came out of her body and stabbed Izumo and Kotestu. Then she spun around making them get stabbed more. They both collapsed wounded.

Raido widen his eyes." Kotestu! Izumo!"

Temari grabbed Raido by the throat and lifted him up. " You need to worry about yourself!" She yelled as she punched him in the stomach.

Raido coughed up blood and flew in a building near by.

Temari grinned at the last remaining two. " looks like your the only ones left."

Aboa widen his eyes. " She has Akatsuki member Kakuzu's powers. How can we fight her?"

Genma glared at him. " Calm down. She's got to have a weakness. We just have to find it."

Temari's skin was still black. He punched the ground and made a lot of dust appear. Black threads came out and grabbed Aboa. He could feel them piercing his skin as they dragged him back towards Temari. Her hands was around her throat. Genma ran at Temari trying to save Aboa. Temari jumped up and put her hand on top of Aboa's head spun around kicked Genma that sent him flying in a building like Raido.

" Damn you!" Yelled Aboa.

Temari just grinned at him. Before she could do anything. She sensed someone watching her for a while. That person came finally came out and charged at her with a sword. It was Yugao Uzuki. Temari didn't bother to dodge. Then Temari noticed at the last second she added lighting to the sword. Temari widen her eyes as she felt the sword go throw her stomach. She thought Kakuzu's jutsu was unstoppable, but it looked like she was wrong. Temari grinned at her.

Yugao then did the Crescent Moon Dance and it slash Temari's body up and then Temari fell on the ground.

Yugao would have fell if Aboa had not have caught her.

" Are you OK?" Questioned Aboa.

" I'm fine for now. That attack takes way to much chakra away. It's hard to do because I don't have Lighting type Chakra." Stated Yugao.

Aboa had a question look on his face. " I don't understand."

" Lord Hokage had ordered Kakashi, Yamato, and I to figure out a weakness or a way to defeat Temari. Kakashi came up with a plan. The next time one of us saw Temari. We would follow her and analyze her powers. I been following her ever since she entered the village. I finally found a weakness." Stated Yugao.

" Please tell me what it is." Said Aboa.

" I discovered that she can only use three powers and her own power. She uses her own power for her wind and summonings. When she fought with you guys. She had the Kaguya, Kakuzu's, and some type of chakra sensing power. She takes about two minutes to switch powers. I knew that she knew that I was watching her. Also Kakashi told me Kakuzu's defense jutsu had a weakness. It was lighting. So I knew she would have used Kakuzu's technique. That's why attacked her with my sword that I put lighting chakra in to it." Explained Yugao.

Aboa was really amazed. " You did it. You killed Temari. Now are we need to do is defeat Pein and his other partner."

" Your right, Temari of the Akatsuki is dead." Said Yugao.

* * *

End of chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

Akatsuki's War Chapter 44.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Aoba looked at Yugao with concern. " Are you sure your fine?"

Yugao nodded her head. " I just need to rest for about twenty minutes. Hopefully my chakra will come back."

" I hope so. The more chakra we have the better we stand to defeat Pein." Stated Aoba.

Then they heard laughter.

Both Yagao and Aoba were shocked.

Temari got up off the ground. She had cuts on her Akatsuki's cloak, but had no wounds on her.

Temari smiled at them. " You guys defeat Pein? Thanks for the laugh."

Yugao was really shocked that Temari wasn't even bleeding. " ...How?"

Temari just grinned. " Your right, I can only use three powers and does take time to switch between powers. Takes one minute to actually."

" But how are you alive? We knew the powers you were using." Stated a shocked Aoba.

" That's true. I used Mr. Kakuzu, Kimimaro, and a girl name Karin. She can sense chakra, but she also can heal thanks to these tattoos." Explained Temari as she showed them her arms that was covered with tattoos.

Yagao was really shocked. " So that's how you survived? You always have that power on?"

" That's right, my mother told me to always use it in battle. Glad I did or you would have killed me. I had no clue that Mr. Kakuzu's technique was weak to lighting jutsu." Said a laughing Temari.

**" Is she crazy? She almost died and she laughing about it. I would have thought she be really angry." **Thought Aoba.

" Is that your plan Temari. To take the blood of everyone in the world?" Questioned Yagao.

" Not really. At first I wanted to, but my mother told me not to take anymore blood from anyone unless she said so." Answered Temari.

Yagao raised a eyebrow. " Your so powerful. Why would you listen to her?"

" My mother means everything to me. I guess you could call me a Mommy's girl." Stated a laughing Temari. She then looked at them with a serious look. " You almost killed me. I can't really explain this, but when I almost die I feel alive. You made me feel like that Yago."

Yagao got up and got in her sword stance. **" I don't hardly have any chakra. The only thing I can do is fight with my sword."**

Aoba took out a kunai. " We will stop the evil known as Akatsuki."

Temari pointed her fingers at him and shot out bones at him. Aoba widen his eyes as he feel to the ground in pain.

" Stay out this weakling. I respect you Yagao. We will have a sword fight to the death!" Stated a excited Temari as a bone sword came out of her shoulder.

Temari charged at Yagao. Yagao could barely block Temari's sword. After about five minutes of fighting. Temari brought it to the end as she stabbed Yagao through the chest.

Temari grinned at her. " Good fight."

**" I lost. I'm coming Hayate." **Thought Yagao as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Temari pulled out her sword and Yagao body fell on the ground. Temari got a scroll out and sealed the body in the scroll.

A injured Aoba watched the hole thing in horror. " You killed her!"

Temari turned and looked at him. " That's true, but I left you and the others alive."

Then Temari unleashed Grudge Fear. It attacked Aoba and took out his heart. It did the same to Kotetsu, Izumo, Raido, and Genma. Temari started to do hand signs. The hearts now looked like mask now.

Temari smiled. Now she can use Kakuzu's full power, but first thing first. She was going to kill Sakura.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara, Zestu, and Kisame were sealing the Hachibi.

" This is taking forever with just three of us." Complain Kisame.

Madara just sighed at that. " I now, but I want to get most of it done before Pein, Konan, and Temari come back."

Then all three notice something. The Jinchuuriki Kirabi just truned in to a tenacle. All three of them were really shocked.

Zestu started to laugh. " It's a tentacle. We been sealing a tentacle for a hour."

**" Don't laugh. It's not funny at all." **Stated a annoyed Zestu's black half.

" Looks like Sasuke was fooled. Looks like Temari was right." Stated Kisame.

Madara was to shocked to answer.

* * *

Sakura ran in to her house. " Mother!"

Sakura's mother came running out of her room. " What in the world is going on?"

" We are under attack. We need to get you to safety." Explained Sakura,

" What happen to your arm?" Her mother questioned.

Before Sakura could answer. A voice spoke up from the living room.

" I did that." Said Temari as she sat on their couch.

Sakura was really scared. There was just no getting away from her at all.

" Who are you?" Questioned Sakura's mom.

" Don't talk to her Mom. How did you get away from Genma and the others?" Questioned Sakura.

" I killed them and took all their hearts. I had all the mask make sure no one will get in the way of me killing you." Answered Temari as she charged at Sakura.

Temari turned on her Byakugan and hit Sakura's chakra points and then Sakura went flying through the door to the outside of the house.

Temari looked at Sakura's mom. " Your daughter killed my uncle. Your daughter does not no what pain is. I will teach her. Starting with you!"

With that Temari stabbed Sakura's mother through the chest with her bone sword. She fell over died. Then Temari walked outside to where Sakura was.

Sakura started to scream and cry. " You killed her! Your nothing, but a monster!"

" How does it feel do know a little about pain?" Asked Temari.

" You nothing, but a ever bitch!" Yelled Sakura.

Temari ignored her and keep talking." If there was peace in this world. Your mother would have not died."

Sakura didn't know what to say about any of this. " Why are you doing this?"

" One word. Justice." Stated Temari.

Sakura charged at her with everything she had. Temari broke her other arm and legs. Sakura started to scream pain.

" Your going to pay for Uncle Sasori's death. I been thinking of how to kill you for some time now." Said Temari. Then she grinned at Sakura. " I thank I make you in to a puppet."

Temari raised her bone sword in the air and went to finish off Sakura, but someone grabbed the sword to stop her.

Temari narrowed her eyes. " It's been a while Rock Lee."

Lee narrowed his eyes at her. " You hurt and attacked my first love. Not mention you attacked my village."

Temari snatch her bone sword away from Lee. " What do you plan to do about it?"

Sakura looked scared for Lee. " Get out here Lee. She is to powerful."

Lee smiled at her. " It's OK Sakura." He then looked at Temari. " How about we have a one on one fight? If I win, you must surrender to the Leaf Village and never go after Sakura's life."

Temari raised a eyebrow at him. " If I win?"

" I will tell you where Naruto is at." Stated Lee.

Sakura was shocked that Lee said that.

Temari just grinned. " I accept your challenge."

**" Hopefully, I can hold her off until someone comes and takes Sakura far from here. I wish Gai-sensei were here" **Thought Lee. He knew this would be the biggest fight he ever had.

* * *

End of chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

Akatsuki's War Chapter 45

I don't own anything.

* * *

Lee looked at Temari. " I know you going to be tough to fight. I fought with your brother Gaara and Kimimaro. Both of them I could not defeat. Now I have to fight Gaara's older sister and to make thing worse. You have their powers."

Temari just gave him a bored look. " If you feel you can't win. Then why fight me at all?"

Lee gave her a sad look. " I'm friends with Gaara. I'm afraid I must use my forbidden jutsu that Gai-sensei told me never to use unless there was everything to loose."

Temari gave him another bored look. " Let me guess? Your going to use the Eight Inner Gates?"

Sakura looked at Lee. " I thought you and your team left the village for a mission?"

" They did, but the Fifth Hokage wanted at least one team mate to stay behind. She had a feeling that this might happen." Explained Lee.

" Like I care about your team. Are we going to fight or not?" Asked a annoyed Temari.

With that Lee opened the Sixth Gate. Lee's chakra was amazing. Sakura was thinking that Temari might be scared, but Temari just had a grin on her face.

**" It's time that I use the forbidden drink. I must use it now." **Thought Lee as he took the a large bottle of sake and started to drink it.

Temari raised a eyebrow.** " What is he doing?"**

After Lee drink it. His cheeks were red and started to do a weird pose. Lee disappeared from for a second and then kicked Temari.

She coughed up blood and flew in a building.

Sakura was shocked. **" I never seen Lee fight like this before."**

Temari walked out of the building. Her skin was black, but it turned to normal. **" If I didn't use that defense jutsu, I would be in pain."**

Lee than fell on the ground and started to sleep.

Both Temari and Sakura raised a eyebrow at that.

Temair didn't under stand what was going on. Lee should be in pain since he opened that Gates and yet here he was sleeping. She didn't understand at all.

_" He is using Drunken Fist. He can't feel the pain of the Gates because he his drunk. Be careful Temari. He might seem like a idiot, but he is strong."_Stated Rasil in her mind.

Then Temari grinned. **" So he has speed on his side? All I got to do is use the my infinite chakra. Thanks Rasil."**

_" Just rember one thing Temari. Your never alone and I will always help you."_ Said Rasil.

Then the five mask hearts showed up and jumped on Temari. Sakura thought that Temari was going to fuse with them like Kakuzu did, but to her surprise they vanish.

" What did you do?" Questioned Sakura.

Temari looked at her. " Simple really, I just turn off Mr. Kakuzu's powers."

" But Kakuzu had four mask on his back. How come you don't?" Questioned Sakura.

Temari just laughed at her. " That's easy. Those hearts come back when I turn on Mr. Kakuzu's powers again."

Sakura had no clue what she was talking about. Could Temari be like a God?

Temari rolled her eyes at Sakura. " Don't like at me like I'm some type of God. There is only one God. I had so many fights with Hidan about that."

Lee got back up and started to talk. " I see...You didn't fall for my...trick."

Temari smiled at him. " My minute is up. Now I have infinite charkra. It's time to use Flash Steps."

Temari appeared behind Lee. She had her Byakugan on and a bone sword out. She tried to take off Lee's head, but he dodged using his odd movements. She had tried hitting him, but she could not read his movements at all and to make matters worse it seem he could keep up with her thanks to him using the gates.

He came after her with his weird attacks. It was just to much for her as she got hit by him hard up in the air and then he appeared above her. He then did the Primary Lotus to her. She knew she was in trouble as they both crashed in the top of a home. Making the home destroyed.

Sakura was shocked. She couldn't even tell what happen. Both of them moved so fast.

Lee landed on his feet." I did it Gai-sensei!"

Sakura was very happy that Lee won the fight.

Temari was under the rubble. She could not believe that this was happening to her. She was the daughter of Pein and Konan. Nothing was supposed to stop them. Then she made herself calm down. She did have Itachi's power, but she really has not used it at all. Than she had a plan. She cut off Neji's power and waited about a minute when she turned on Hidan's power. She had the infinite chakra, Kimimaro, and Hidan's power on.

Temari then emerge from the rubble and smiled at Lee.

Lee was to drunk to be shocked, but Sakura was really surprised that Temari was still alive.

" Rock Lee, I'm really amazed that you making me do my most powerful technique." Said Temari as put her fan on the ground and took off her cloak.

" Your pretty, I'm Rock Lee." Said Lee as he started to laugh.

" I guess talking to you is no use, but you should feel honored that I'm going to do this jutsu on you. In fact I only used it on the Fourth Kazekage." Stated Temari.

Sakura widen her eyes.**" She about to do the jutsu that killed the Fourth Kazekage."**

Temari bent over touching her knees. Her skin turned light red and stem was coming out of her body. Her hair ties flew out of her hair. " Human Hurricane Jutsu!"

" I'm been trained by Gai-sensei. I'm fool of youth." Stated Lee.

Human Hurricane jutsu drains life and chakra. Thanks to Sasori, Temari had infinite chakra. Thanks to Hidan, her life force won't be taking away. She can stay in that form as long as she wants to.

Temari pointed her fist at Lee and punched. " Wind shot!"

Lee went flying through some buildings.

Temari grinned. " Lets do this."

Sakura was very scared now. Temari didn't even move from her spot and some how she sent Lee flying.

* * *

Pein landed where Tsunade was.

The ANBU were shocked to see him.

Tsunade looked surprised to see him. " You!"

Pein looked her with no emotion. " You remember me? Looks like your the only Sannin left."

* * *

End of chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

Akatsuki's War Chapter 46

I don't own anything.

* * *

That giant punched was enough to wake Lee from his Drunken Fist. Lee got to his feet trying to figure out what was going on. When Temari appeared in front of him and knocked him up in the air. Then she appeared up in the air in front of him. She then kicked him hard, but not enough to knock him out as he crashed in the ground leaving a hole.

Temari landed on the ground on her feet. She turned off her Jutsu. Her skin turned back to normal and the stem was gone. She moved her hair out of face and started to walk where Lee was at.

She had a big grin on her face. " That was fun. I'm getting better at doing that jutsu. Although, I'm a little bit sad that you didn't last that long."

Lee was breathing heavy. " I'm not that suprised that your so strong."

" Where is Naruto?" Asked Temari.

**" I thought for sure I can defeat her, but I lost." **Thought Lee. He then looked at Temari. " I'm sorry Temari, but I can never betray a friend."

Temari gave him a glare. " I thought you had honor! We had a deal! I won! Tell me where Naruto is!"

" I can't tell you." Was all he said.

Temari was beyond mad. " Very well." She said with a grin on her face. She pointed her fingers to Sakura.

Lee eyes widen when he saw bones coming out of her fingers.

Temair grinned at Lee. " I make this simple. If you don't tell me where Naruto is. Then I will kill your love Sakura."

Lee widen his eyes. " Please! She has nothing to do with this!"

" Shut up! You broke our deal. I hate people that do that. Looks like Pein was right after all. I should have showed no mercy." Stated Temari.

She grinned as she tryed to shoot some bones from her finger tips, but from some reason she froze. She looked over and saw Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara.

Both of them had their shadows on her.

" It's been while Shikaku. I was really hoping I would not run in to you and lazy, but nothing ever really goes as plan." Stated Temari with a smile on her face.

" I must say Temari. You grown in to a beautiful woman." Stated Shikaku.

" You two should go back to your house and stay there. I can't...

Shikaku cut her off. " You have a lot of nerve coming and attacking our village like this. Your in no position to be making demands."

Temari laughed. " Well, I guess your mad at me?"

Shikaku could not understand what was going on with her. This was not the Temari he meet a couple of years ago.

The hole time Shikamaru had his hands in a upside down tringle. Then he opened his eyes. " Know I see."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What are you talking about Lazy?"

" When Jiraiya poisoned you. You must have felt fear right?" Questioned Shikamaru.

" What's your point?" She questioned.

" When the Akatsuki gave you the first blood. It took away your fear. The more blood you take Temari the more your losing your sanity." Explained Shikamaru.

Temair just grinned at him. " Your point?"

Shikamaru looked sad. " I'm sorry Temari, but you give me no choice." He then looked at Lee. " Do you think you could do the Gates again?"

Lee nodded his head. " I can, but I can't hold it for long."

Shikamaru nodded his head. " We can hold her. Hit her with everything you got."

Sakura, Lee, and Shikaku were all shocked that he said that.

" Are you sure Shikamaru?" Questioned Shikaku.

" The Village comes first. Besides, we can't reason with her." Was all Shikamaru said.

Temari was a little suprised that he said that.

Lee opened the Six Gate and charged at Temari. Lee was going to use the move that his Sensei used on Kisame. Lee start to punch Temari and flames came out with each hit. Shikamaru and Shikaku had to jumped back so they would not get hit by all the fire. After the dust settled and the flames were gone. Lee fell over using to much chakra. Shikaku checked on Lee and found out that he was alive, but he was in no shape to keep fighting.

Shikamaru ran over to where Temari was and when he saw her he was shocked. Her skin was very pale and her hair was white. Her eyes was closed though.

**" Temari get hit so hard that she doesn't even look like herself." **Thought a sad Shikamaru. " Forgive me Temari. I really did love you, but you gave me no choice."

Then out of nowhere, someone grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. Everyone was shocked that it was Temari.

" Sorry, but the Akatsuki comes first. In fact I think I will just kill you. No one does that to Temari." Stated a evil Rasil.

Sakura and Shikaku were really confused. That didn't sound like Temari's vocie at all.

Rasil threw Shikamaru over to them.

Shikamaru started to cough. Then he looked over at Rasil. " I know you not Temari. Who the hell are you?"

Rasil smiled. " Let's just say I'm Temari's room mate."

Shikamaru raised a eyebrow. " Could Temari be a Jinchuuriki?"

Rasil just laughed. " You wish she was."

Shikamaru caught her in his shadow. He had a question look on his face because he caught her to easy.

" The name is Rasil. To make a long story short. I took over Temari before Lee attacked me. I took all that damage." Explained Rasil.

Shikaku could not believe that she took the full hit for Temari and still be up and talking.

Rasil looked at Shikamaru. " Your right about one thing. Temari has no fear, but her power is not making her like that. I'm the one that's doing it."

" Why are you doing that for?" Questioned a angry Shikamaru. Now he knew of the reason why Temari been acting different. It was because of this thing.

Rasil a big smile on her face. " Why you ask? It's because Temari and I will become one soon. I can't wait."

Shikamaru widen his eyes. " Will it be you or Temari in control?"

To everyone's horror. A mask was forming on half Rasil's face.

" Don't know, but that's what makes it fun. Not knowing what's going to happen." Stated Rasil with half of a mask on he face.

Rasil then started to unleash black chakra. Shaikaku also had is shadow on her.

**" This time there is no Itachi that can stop me. He is gone. I will destroy everyone here." **Thougth Rasil as she smiled.

* * *

End of chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

Akatsuki's War Chapter 47

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Your still to soft Temari! I show you what you should have done!" Yelled Rasil as she disappeared from view.

Shikamaru and Shikaku widen their eyes in fear. She just escape their jutsu. That had never happen before. It was impossible.

Rasil appeared behind Shikamaru. She tripped him, but caught him with her foot on his leg. Than she kicked him causing his leg bone to brake in half.

Shikamaru fell to the ground and started to hold his leg in pain.

Rasil had a sick smile on her face. " I'm sorry Shikamaru. I do love you."

Shikamaru just glared at her.

" You love Temari? Don't make me laugh. If you loved her, you wouldn't have tried and kill her. In fact Deidara and Itachi are better men than you will ever be" Stated Rasil as she blocked Shikaku with her hand.

Shikaku widen his eyes when she caught him like it was nothing.

Rasil turned to him. " Die!"

Rasil slashed his chest. Blood went every where.

**" Not bad. He avoided death by stepping back a couple of inch's." **Thought Rasil.

" Father!" Yelled Shikamaru.

Rasil appeared over by Lee. She took the bone sword and stabbed him in his shoulder. Lee cried out in pain.

Rasil was laughing like a mad man. " That's it! Sing that song!I love hearing it!

Lee was in to much pain to say anything to her.

" How about some advice. That Drunken Fist that you used on Temari early. Keep practicing that, your really fun to fight. Then come find use when you get stronger." Demanded Rasil.

**" Come on Shikamaru! You got to think of something. Both Dad and Lee are down. Sakura and me are both injured. If I can't think of something soon. We are going to die!" **Thought Shikamaru.

Rasil widen her eyes. " Dammit! Why now?"

Shikamaru, Sakura, Shikaku, and Lee had no clue what she was talking about.

Rasil threw her bone sword and it went straight to Sakura. Sakura was stabbed through the chest.

Rasil smiled. **" Takes care of the bitch." **She thought as she got Temair's fan and cloak.

Before eveyone knew it, Rasil dispeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Rasil appeared by Konan, Animal, Naraka, Preta, Human, and a broken Asura Path.

Konan narrowed her eyes at Rasil.

Rasil just gave her a nice smile. " It's so nice to meet you two in person."

" What do you think your doing taking over Temari?" Questioned a angry Konan.

" I love you just as much as Temari, but there all three people that's able to tell me what to do and that's you, Temari, and Pein." Explained Rasil.

Human Path spoke up. " How come your out?"

" Temari ran in to a little bit of trouble. It would be very sad if I aloud Temari to die." Stated Rasil

" I see, thank you Rasil. Now I want Temari back." Said Konan as she narrowed her eyes at Rasil.

Rasil smiled. " I'm not as evil as you two think I am." Said Rasil with a smile as her mask broke apart and Temari turned back to normal.

Konan smiled as she hugged Temari. " Are you OK Temari?"

Temari smiled. " Thanks to Rasil. Anyway, why did you summon us away from the village?"

Konan looked over at Pein.

" Naruto Uzumaki is at Myobokuzan. The Frog Village." Explained Animal Path.

" Get your summons out of the Village Temari." Ordered Human Path.

Temari closed her eyes and did some hand signs.

* * *

Kamatari, Manda, Hydra snake and the Giant snake were all standing by dead bodies and destroyed buildings.

**" You Damn weasel! I wanted to eat more, but you had to kill them all." **Complained Manda.

**" I did what Temari told me to. Nothing more." **Was all Kamatari said.

Before Manda could say anything more. They all knew that Temari wanted them to leave.

With that there was a gaint cloud of smoke with all of them leaving.

* * *

Temari opened her eyes. " There gone." She said as she put her cloak back on and put her fan on her back.

Human Path nodded his head. " Good."

Konan raised a eyebrow. " What are you planing?"

Human Path looked at her. " I'm going to use it Konan."

Konan widen her eyes. " No don't! That jutsu shortens your lifespan!"

But Konan was to late as all the other Pein's bodies fell to the ground.

" So you really are going to use it Nagato." Said Konan.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What the hell is going on mother?"

" Nagato going to use one of his most powerful techniques. In order to do it. He has to focus all his chakra in to Deva Path. That's why the others fell over. The only bad thing about it is that shortens his life span." Explained Konan.

Temari was shocked. " Can't you stop him?"

" No. When he gets like this, not even I can stop him." Was all Konan said.

" How big is this jutsu?" Asked Temari.

Konan gave her a sad look. " The Leaf Village we be destroyed"

Temari widen her eyes. " What about Shikamaru?"

" I'm sorry Temari. I don't think he going to make it." Stated Konan.

_" That guy almost killed you. Forget him, you have your mother, father, and don't forget about Deidara."_Stated Rasil in her mind.

Temari widen her eyes. **" Your right. Thank you."**

" Get ready Temari. Here it comes." Said Konan.

* * *

Pein was very high up in the air. He could see everything from up here. " I will give the world more pain! Shinra Tensei!"

With that the Leaf Village was destroyed.

* * *

End of chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

Akatsuki's War Chapter 48

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari widen her eyes in shocked when she saw the Leaf Village blow up. That was the most powerful jutsu she had ever seen in her life. That technique makes Deidara's explosions look like little explosions.

Both Konan and Temari had to cover their eyes as debrie was flying every where.

Konan looked at the other bodies. **" The more he does that jutsu. The longer it takes for him to recover from it."**

Finally his other bodies got up. Naraka got up and summoned the King of Hell. It took the Asura Path body and put it in it's mouth.

**" I seen that thing a couple of times, but it really freaks me out." **Thought Temari.

Soon Asura Path was fully healed and had a new Akatuki's cloak as he stepped out of the King of Hell.

" Why did you insist on such madness?" Questioned a angry Konan.

Animal Path looked at her. " Because this is my justice."

" I'm coming to see you now." Stated Konan.

" That's fine. Naruto had just appeared." Said Animal Path.

" Follow me Temari. It's time to meet your real father." Stated Konan as she turned in to paper butterflies.

Temari followed after her.

Asura Path toss Animal Path in the air.

* * *

Konan and Temari ran up a giant tree and went in to a hole in the tree that was covered with a Konan's paper jutsu.

Temari was shocked that she saw the real Pein. He was in a machine like thing and he had long spikes in his back. He looked really sick. He also had his eyes closed.

Temari looked at Konan." He is alright mother?"

" I ask myself that every day." Was all Konan said on the subject.

Ever since Konan told her about the Pein she knew was really Yahiko. She figured that his real body will be very powerful, but it look weak and sick. He was very skinny. It looked like he was going to die any minute.

Finally Nagato opened his eyes and gave Temari a little smile. " It's nice to see you face to face my daughter."

Temari smiled at him. " It's good to see you to." Then she gave him a look. " Even though you never trusted me."

" Temari!" Said Konan with a glare.

" Well, It's true. It's hurts that my own parents never trusted me." Said a sad Temari as turned on head to look the other way.

" It's OK Konan. She right, but you are the second to know Temari. Forgive me daughter." Said Nagato.

Temari looked over at him." I forgive you father."

Nagato nodded. " I'm about to fight Naruto so I need to concentrate."

Both Temari and Konan stood by him.

* * *

Pein had stabbed Naruto in his hands with a chakra blade so he could not move and then started to talk about peace.

" This is justice." Stated Pein.

" How can you call this justice! You destroyed my master, my teachers, and my friends! You even destroyed my village!" Yelled Naruto.

Pein just gave him a blank look. " What do you want then?"

" I want to stop you and bring peace to the ninja world!" Yelled Naruto.

" That's good news. That is justice." Stated Pein.

Naruto had a questioned look in his face.

" But my family, friends, and my village were all destroyed to. Do you really think that ninjas from the Leaf Village all the only ones that can talk about peace and justice?" Questioned Pein.

" What do you mean?" Questioned Naruto.

" Do you know why the Five Great ninja villages are so powerful? It's because they make war to protect their interests and for national gain." Explained Pein.

" I don't get it. What do you mean by all that. The five Great ninja villages never started any wars unless they had to!" Shouted Naruto.

" Really? Where do you think they have their wars at?" Questioned Pein.

When Naruto didn't talk. Pein spoke up.

" The battle grounds has always been on small villages and small lands like both Rain and Grass Villages. We always had to suffer because of the five great villages were at war. After many wars, the Five Great ninja villages were back to normal and living the good life. Meanwhile, my country was left to bear the wounds of war." Explained Pein.

Naruto was really shocked. He never knew about this.

" Your problem is you only see the Leaf Village. I see the world." Stated Pein.

" The world? Then why did you make the Akatsuki. There all evil people. I was told the Akatsuki kidnapped Temari. You took her away from Gaara and brainwashed her!" Yelled Naruto.

**" So that's his last denfese agaisnt my justice." **Thought Pein. " It's true. Akatsuki members all monsters, but everyone is born the same in this world. Pain is what makes us who we are."

Naruto raised a eyebrow.

" Take Kakuzu for example. He was a lot like you when he was younger. All he cared about was his village and all he saw was the Waterfall Village. Then because of hatred he was ordered to kill your First Hokage. He failed that mission. When he returned to the village he loved, he was sent to prison and tortured for failing his mission. What would you have done in Kakuzu's position? Would you die or fight back?" Asked Pein.

Naruto widen his eyes. He didn't know what he would have done if that happen to him.

" Pain, war, and hatred is what made Kakuzu the way he was before he died. If you would have meet him before his pain and hatred, then you two would have gotten along. The same thing happen to Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Zestu, Temari, my partner and me." Explained Pein.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nagato, Konan, and Temari.

" What's happening Nagato?" Questioned Konan.

" Naruto is strong. I never had this much trouble before. He took out all of the bodies, but Deva Path." Answered Nagato.

Both Konan and Temari were shocked about that.

" Do you need help father?" Asked Temari.

" No. Right now I'm teaching Naruto the truth. He will come to see things my way." Stated Nagato.

" How did he become so powerful?" Asked Konan.

" He became a Sage like Jiraiya-sensei, but more powerful than Jiraiya-sensei was." Explained Nagato.

Konan just sighed. The two she loved most in this world were so powerful, power comes with a price. For Nagato, it's his health and for Temari, it's her sanity. She refused to loose them.

* * *

" Your wrong about Temari. I didn't kidnap or brainwashed her as you put it." Said Pein.

" I'm not wrong. I promised I help bring Sasuke and Temari out of darkness that there in. I promised Sakura and Shikamaru." Stated Naruto

" You are so far from the truth. Let me tell you the truth about Temari and my plans for her." Stated Pein. He was going to enjoy making Naruto see the truth.

* * *

End of chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

Akatsuki's War Chapter 49

I don't own anything.

* * *

Pein started to talk to Naruto." The Fourth Kazekage left Temari to die. My partner wanted to keep her. I was against it from the start, but I had no say in it. I didn't like her at first."

" Let me guess. You wanted her as your daughter when you discovered she had a blood limit right?" Questioned Naruto.

" I knew she had power in her, but at the time I didn't know what she was capable of. I took her in as my daughter and I never regretted that decision. In fact if I could go back in time. I would have done it sooner." Answered Pein.

Naruto was shocked that Pein didn't take her in because of her power.

" Although, her blood limit turned out to be great. It can copy anyone powers or blood limits. When I make this new weapon, only someone with the Rinnegan can control it." Stated Pein.

" So what? You have the Rinnegan." Said a confused Naruto.

" That's true, but war and hatred will always start again. Then I have to use the weapon again to stop it, but I won't live forever. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Questioned Pein.

" Your planing on giving Temari your blood. So that she will continue your work." Said a shocked Naruto.

" That's part of it. Temari's blood limit is some thing. The oldest children always has it in Temari's family. Then Temari will give her child her blood. Then that child will receive the Rinnegan and continue to bring peace. Then that child will do the same. Temari's decedents will keep bringing the world peace." Explained Pein.

Naruto was really shocked. **" This guy has all this figured out."**

Pein looked at Naruto. " We both want peace and justice that Jiraiya spoke of. You and I were both trained by that man. So I know he told you about peace."

Naruto was not looking at Pein, but the ground.

Pein could tell he was starting to doubt his own beliefs. " We are both working for our own justice. The justice that I'm fighting for is against you and your justice is against me. We are connected with the chain of hatred. You understand a little about pain than your other comrades. You were alone at a young age and no one cared if you were dead or not."

Naruto started to have tears coming out of his eyes.

" I'm not the bad guy. I just see the truth and the only path to brake the chain of hatred. If you have a better idea for peace then I like to hear it." Stated Pein.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He always had a answer for everything, but this time he didn't have one

" How would you face the hatred of this world, in order to build peace?" Questioned Pein.

Naruto closed his eyes.

" Let me here your answer Naruto Uzumaki." Demanded Pein.

" I...don't know. I just don't know anymore." Said a sad Naruto.

Pein just looked at him." I can see peace. I will make this weapon and destroy lands with it. Then people will be to scared to cause pain. Then true peace will come and then Temari's future generations keep the peace."

Naruto was about to yell out him, but Pein gave him a little glare.

" You have no right to say anything more. You couldn't even prove me wrong, but It's OK. I knew you couldn't prove me wrong. We will bring peace to this world." Stated Pein.

* * *

Nagato started to cough really bad.

Konan and Temari widen their eyes.

Konan looked at him with concern." Don't overdo it Nagato. You already used up so much chakra." Then she looked at Temari." Please heal him Temari."

Temari started to do her hand signs and put her hands on Nagato. **" There nothing much I can do, but I do know if he keeps this up. I really can't help him."**

* * *

Naruto yelled at Pein. " That pervy old man believed that the day will come when people we truly understand each other!"

Pein gave Naruto a blank look. " That's a nice dream, but it's just a dream. Are you do is talk. What can you do when you can't prove anything?"

Pein stabbed Naruto with his chakra blades. He made sure that Naruto could not move.

" You lost Naruto, but don't feel bad. Your death will lead to peace. I make sure your death won't be in vain." Said Pein.

" Don't listen to him! Your destiny is to save the world! You can't loose to him! Jiraiya and Fukasaku gave their lives for you! They never forgive you if you give up now." Yelled Shima.

Pein pointed his hand to Shima and sent her flying back.

" It would seem the that frog can't take pain." Said Pein.

" You bastard!" Yelled Naruto.

Out of nowhere Hinata tried to hit Pein from behind, but he dodged.

Naruto was really surprised that she was here. " What are you doing? Your no match for him!"

"I know." was all Hinata.

It didn't take long for Pein to figure out what she was doing. He let them talk for a couple of minutes.

Hinata never been more serious in her life as she was now. " I'm not afraid of dieing trying to protect you. Because I love you!"

With that Hinata charged at Pein with everything she had, but Pein easily defeated her.

Naruto was trying to get up , but he couldn't.

Pein was walking over to Hinata slowly. " You must have been happy hearing about Itachi's death, but Temari was the lover of Itachi. That's why Shikamaru can never understand Temari. He knows no pain. He should just give up on her, but you are about to know what her pain is like."

Pein looked right in his eyes as he raised his blade.

Naruto widen his eyes. " Please! Stop!"

Pein brought the blade down and blood was everywhere.

" This is just like how my parents were killed, right before my eyes by Leaf ninjas. Like they were nothing. Love makes hatred." Stated Pein.

Then Naruto turned in the Kyuubi. He had six tails.

Pein gave him a blank look. " Do you hate me?"

His answer was the Kyuubi's skeleton going around Naruto and the Hokage's necklace was destroyed.

" That's it, but my pain is greater than yours." Said Pein with a lot of killing intent.

With that Kyuubi charged at Pein.

* * *

End of chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

Akatsuki's War Chapter 50

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Naruto has turned in the Kyuubi and he is a lot stronger than I thought." Announced Nagato.

" What are you going to do?" Questioned Temari.

" I'm going to use Chibaku Tensei." Stated Pein.

Konan was shocked that he said that.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What's that?"

Nagato looked at Temari. " You will see, but for now when I do the technique. I need you to heal me the best you can. Deva Path is close now."

Konan had a fearful look." You don't have to go that far! Your in no shape , even if Temari is healing you!"

Temari never seen her mother like this. If she was this worried. Than whatever he was about to do was very powerful and dangerous.

" Be quiet Konan... I need to concentrate." Said Nagato.

**" I really hope you know what your doing Nagato." **Thought Konan.

* * *

Pein made a black ball and threw it up in the air. " Chibaku Tensei!"

It was like Pein made a black hole and the hole earth was being sucked in. The Kyuubi was also sucked in to.

* * *

Temari thought this was the coolest thing she ever seen before in her life. She was amazed that Nagato could do this.

Nagato was breathing hard.

" There was no need to go that far Nagato." Said Konan as she glared at him.

" You know your glares scare me, but this is the fox were talking about. I can't afford to go easy on him. Anyway, I captured the Kyuubi." Stated Nagato as blood was dripping from his mouth.

Temari widen her eyes. " I don't think it's over yet father."

Nagato widen his eyes. " Impossible!"

* * *

Naruto now had eight tails on him and he was braking out of Chabaku Tensei.

**" I can't beleve he is this strong. At this rate I have to make a bigger one." **Thought a surprised Pein.

Then to Pein's surprised. Naruto turned back to normal.

**" What hell is going on with this kid?" **Thought Pein.

* * *

Nagato started to cough really loud and blood was coming out of his mouth like a waterfall.

Both Konan and Temari widen their eyes.

" Nagato!" Yelled Konan as she rushed over to him.

" You have to stop father. Your killing yourself faster than I can heal you. You done enough. I'm sure Naruto is weak right now. I will take over and capture him." Said Temari.

Nagato glanced at her. " Thank you for the offer Temari, but It's my duty to bring peace."

* * *

Back with Naruto and Deva Path

**" He is back in sage mode again and he has the Kyuubi's power." **Thought Pein. Then he looked at Naruto. " I think it's time we finish this."

Naruto just looked at him. He remembered the talk he had with his father.

" Do you understand pain a little now? If you don't share someones pain you can never understand them, but just because you understand them doesn't mean you come to a agreement. That's the truth Naruto Uzumaki. It's just like you and Sasuke. It's useless to chase after him." Stated Pein.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. " Take me to the real you! I want to speak with him face to face."

Pein narrowed his eyes at him. " So you figured it out. You and Jiraiya-sensei are quite something, but the time for talk is over. Nothing you can say now will change anything."

" Where ever you are. I know your partner and Temari is with you. I just want to talk to you three now." Stated Naruto.

" I told you aleardy, the time for talking is over. It's time for this fight to end." Stated Pein as he brought out a chakra blade."

" I guess have no choice to fight you and to find the real you myself!" Yelled Naruto.

With that Pein and Naruto charged at each other. Naruto appeared in front of Pein and broke his blade in half. Then he kicked Pein back a little.

Pein raised eyebrow. " What was the point of braking it? I have infinite of them."

" There was some ninjas that I really looked up to and there some I respect from there strength. The Fourth Hokage, that Pervy Sage, Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari." Stated Naruto.

" What's your point?" Asked Pein.

" I guess what I'm trying to sat is that I respect your strength." Stated Naruto.

Pein didn't know what to do or say about that.

" I heard they call you God in the Rain Village right?" Asked Naruto.

" Yes." Answered Pein.

" They call me the knucklehead of the Leaf Village and your about to see why!" Yelled Naruto as he stabbed himself with Pein's blade.

Pein was shocked that he did that.

* * *

Nagato widen eyes. **" In Sage mode he is able to trace it back to me." **Then he looked at Konan and Temari. " He found our location!"

Both Konan and Temari were ready if Naruto showed up here.

Five minutes later. Nagato let out a long sigh.

" What's wrong Nagato?" Questioned a worried Konan.

" Deva Path had been defeated." Announced Nagato.

Temari widen her eyes in surprise. " No way. Don't worry, I finish the fight for you father."

Nagato just looked at her." There is no need. He is on his way here."

Just as he said that. Someone removed Konan's paper from the entrance of the hole in the tree and walked in.

Konan narrowed her eyes at Naruto and Temari glared at him.

Naruto didn't look surprised to see Temari. " Hello Temari. I haven't seen you in a long time, but your eyes are different."

Temari smiled at him." I believe the last time we saw each other was when I was with Itachi and Kisame. What do you mean my eyes had changed?"

" You just changed that's all." Was all Naruto said to her.

Temari grinned at him." Congratulations on taking on all of Pein's bodies, but you pretty weak right now. I'm going to blow you away."

Temari and Konan were about to attack, but Nagato spoke up.

" You two stand back. Peace as come to us." Stated Nagato.

After Temari and Konan stepped back. Naruto looked over at Nagato.

" Are you the real one?" Questioned Naruto.

" I am." Was all Nagato said.

* * *

End of chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

Akatsuki's War Chapter 51

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto was looking at Nagato, Temari, and Konan.

" I wanted to talk to you face to face." Said a serious Naruto.

" Why might that be?" Questioned Nagato.

" I wanted to know how I will react, when I saw you face to face. I really want to kill you!" Shouted Naruto as he charged at Nagato.

Konan jumped in his way and Temari had a bone sword to his throat.

Temari raised a eyebrow at him. **" He stopped short on his own! Why would he do that?"**

Naruto glared at them. " The three of you attacked my village and killed a lot of people that were very close to me."

" Then why did you stop?" Questioned Nagato.

" I refuse to kill you." Stated Naruto.

They all had question looks on their faces.

" I have a new answer for your peace question, but you and I were both trained by that pervy sage right?" Questioned Naruto.

Nagato nodded his head. " Yes we were. Jiraiya-sensei had seven apprentices and us three are the only ones left."

Naruto had a questioned look on his face. " How did you become like this? I don't know anything about you. I want to hear about your life, before I give you my answer."

Temari gave him a bored look. " What's the point in hearing about him? We all going to have to fight. It's like he said, our paths to peace are against each other."

Konan looked at Nagato. " She right, let's capture him now."

" No. I'm going to tell him." Stated Nagato.

Temari raised a eyebrow, but said nothing.

" It's hurts talking about it." Said Konan.

Nagato nodded his head. " I don't like talking about to, but I want to hear this new answer of his."

Konan just looked sad.

" There have been two great sources of pain in my life. One was my parents deaths. It happen during the great ninja wars." Explained Nagato.

It took about five minutes to explain to Naruto how his parents had died.

" Only later I found out that I was the one that killed them. Konan lost her parents by Stone ninjas, but lucky for her parents made her hide under a bed. She stayed there for two days in the same spot. I always blamed myself for what happen to my parents. If I didn't knock over that vase, they might still be alive today." Said a sad Nagato.

" Our parents died because of a war that the Stone and Leaf Village started." Explained Konan.

" I can never forget the pain of that day. It hurts even now." Stated Nagato.

Then Nagato begin to talk about how he buried his parents and started to travel with a dog.

Flash Back

Nagato fell to the ground. He has at death's door. Just as he was about to give up on life, out of nowhere someone handed him some bread.

" Eat it." Said a beautiful voice.

Nagato looked up and saw a angel. " Are you a Angel?"

Konan blushed at that. " No."

After Nagato ate, they started talking.

" Why are you alone?" She asked.

He had tears coming out of his eyes. " They were killed by Leaf ninjas."

She nodded. " I'm sorry to hear that. Mine were killed by Stone ninjas."

" I'm sorry that happen." He said.

" Are you heading to your other family?" She asked.

He shook his head no. " I have no one left."

She widen her eyes. " Your like us then. Why don't you come with us?"

" Us?" He said with a eyebrow raised.

" I have a friend with me. He knows how to survive." She explained.

With that Nagato followed Konan.

End of Flash Back

" That's when I meet both Konan and Yahiko. They were just like me, they lost everything in the war. We became the best of friends and even like a family. I remembered when we talked about dreams." Said Nagato.

Flash back

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were traveling in the rain. They had heavy coats on.

" I never ask you two, but do you two have any dreams?" Asked Yahiko.

Konan raised a eyebrow at him. " Of course I do, when I'm sleeping."

Yahiko just laughed at her. " That's not what I meant. I mean your goals."

" Goals?" Questioned Nagato.

" Of course! Everyone has dreams. I would just like to know what your dreams are." Explained Yahiko.

Konan smiled at them. " My dream is to have my own family and make sure they don't have to live like this."

Yahiko laughed at that. " Family? We are your family."

" I'm talking about having kids." Stated Konan.

Nagato raised a eyebrow at her.

Yahiko started to laugh harder.

Konan glared at him. " You think I won't make a good mother?"

Yahiko held his hands up in peace. " I'm kidding with you. I think you would make a good mother."

Konan smiled at him. " Maybe, but I'm poor. I think a Kage will make a better parent than me."

" I rather have you as my mother, than some Kage or any other leader." Said Yahiko with a smile.

Konan then looked at Nagato. " What's your dream?"

" I never thought about it before." Said Nagato.

Yahiko looked surprised that he didn't have a dream. " Everyone has to have a dream. If you don't have one, It's like being dead."

" Well Yahiko, what's your dream then?" Konan asked.

Yahiko had a smile on his face. " I not going to let it end like this. I got big dreams! I'm going to rule the world!"

" Rule the world?" Questioned Nagato.

" That's right, I need my family by my side. What do you two say?" Yahiko asked.

Nagato smiled. " You would be like a God."

Konan just smiled at them.

Then a Kunai that had a paper bomb on it flew close to them and it exploded.

End of Flash Back

" We were close to the great battle." Said Nagato.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Battle?"

" This battle is what made Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade famous. They fought with the old leader of the Rain village Hanzo. We lost tiny our dog, that's when Yahiko decided to become the God of this world. That had also became my dream."

Konan spoke up next. " Yahiko decided that we had to become ninjas. We search for ninjas and we came across the Sannin. Jiraiya decided to watch over us."

" But I just couldn't accept a Leaf ninja after what happen to my parents. Soon we were living together and one day a Stone ninja attacked Yahiko, I killed him though and had my Rinnegan. After that Jiraiya agreed to train us to be ninjas. He said it was for protection, but I think we wanted me to control the Rinnegan." Explained Nagato.

Naruto listened very closely.

" I was really soft. I didn't like to kill anyone. Even though I protected Yahiko, it still killed me that I did it. Then Jiraiya saved me from that and made me feel better. Without even realizing it, I have come to accept him. Then before I knew it, three years have went by. Jiraiya then left us. We have come to accept him as our father figure. Years went by after he left, Yahiko was the leader of our group. We fought for peace. Anyone got in our way were killed. I felt like nothing can stop us. Until that day of pain." Said Nagato.

" Pain?" Naruto asked.

" I never forget that day. It was the worst day of my life. My second source of pain." Stated Nagato.

Flash back

* * *

End of chapter.


	52. Chapter 52

Akatsuki's War Chapter 52

I don't own anything.

* * *

Flash Back

Konan had caught Nagato and Yahiko fighting over her and she snapped at them. She hated to see them fight. She told them that she loved them both, but she couldn't pick and she didn't want to see them fighting over her.

Konan was now siting in a room in their hideout by herself. She heard a knock on her door.

" Come in." said Konan.

To her surprise Yahiko and Nagato walked in ot the room.

Yahiko put his hand through his hair. " I'm sorry we made you upset Konan."

" We are family. We shouldn't fight." Said Nagato.

Konan nodded her head. " I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have yelled at you two."

" You were right. You have nothing to apologize for." Said Nagato.

Yahiko agreed. " He's right. Nagato and I have made a decision that we can both share you, only if you agree that is."

Konan was really shocked. " Your kidding, do you have any idea what people would think about us."

" Your the only one that has the right to call yourself whatever you want. This world is hell and the sad thing is that it will not get better. I really love you Konan. I will die for you." Said a smiling Yahiko.

Nagato nodded. " Your still my Angel."

Soon Konan agreed with them. She grew to love them both and was really happy.

* * *

Yahiko walked in the room. " Good news guys. Hanzo has finally said he believes in our plans, he wants to meet with us."

Both Konan and Nagato were happy to hear that.

" We are supposed to meet him in five days. At last the Rain Village will change for the better." Said a happy Yahiko.

* * *

Five days later they meet with Hanzo. It turned out that it was a trap. Danzo and his Root members were with him. They killed all the members, but Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. They had Konan as a hostage.

" Dammit!" Yelled Yahiko.

Nagato narrowed his eyes and whispered to Yahiko. " We should have never listen to him. We should have known that he didn't believe in our peace."

Yahiko nodded his head. " That bastered."

Hanzo held Konan and looked at Danzo. " Your plan worked like a charm."

" Of course it did. Rember to help me become the Hokage." Said Danzo.

" But of course." Said Hanzo. Then he looked down to where Nagato and Yahiko were. " Since your the leader Yahiko. You will be the one that dies."

Yahiko widen his eyes.

" You with the red hair, kill Yahiko and I will spare this Kunoichi's life." Said Hanzo as he held a kunai to Konan's throat.

Danzo toss a kunai at Nagato's feet.

Yahiko glared at Hanzo. " Why are you doing this?"

" Your gang is a threat to my rule and plans." Answered Hanzo.

Yahiko looked at Nagato. " Pick up the kunai."

Nagato picked it up.

" Kill me." Said Yahiko.

Nagato froze.

Konan widen her eyes in fear. " Don't Nagato! Don't worry about me! You two get out of here now! Save yourself!"

" Nagato! Do it now!" Yelled Yahiko.

Hanzo glared at Nagato. " You better hurry, unless you want the girl to die!"

Nagato was shacking with fear. He couldn't move or think. He held the kunai in front of him.

Yahiko ran towards Nagato with out fear.

" Don't do it!" Screamed Konan.

Nagato widen his eyes as Yahiko was running at him. Yahiko grabbed his hand and made Nagato stab him in the chest. Nagato widen his eyes in horror.

Yahiko had blood coming out of his mouth. " Forgive me Nagato, I could not let Konan or you to die. You two have to live some how. I always believe in you. You are the messiah. You can really bring peace to this world. I love you both. Farewell...

Yahiko was deid before he even hit the ground.

Konan was crying hard. " Yahiko!"

" Kill him!" Ordered Hanzo.

Everyone started to throw kunais at him.

Nagato was remembering Yahiko said about his dreams. **" I have failed you, but I won't anymore. I kill anyone in my way. I will become the God of this world!"**

Then Nagato repelled them like it was nothing. Then he jumped to where Konan was. Hanzo jumped back and turn on his trap. Then there was a big explosion.

Nagato legs were on fire as he sat and untied Konan.

" Nagato your legs!" Yelled Konan.

Nagato glanced at her. " That's doesn't hurt right now. My heart hurts. Just stay there with Yahiko, I will handle the rest."

Konan nodded her head.

Then Rain ninjas and Root members attacked.

Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue.

Konan widen her eyes. She knew Nagato couldn't control it. " Stop Nagato!"

But it was to late. The Demonic crushed some of the ninjas and then black looking rods came out of it. All of them went in to Nagato's back. He screamed in pain.

Hanzo widen his eyes. " What the hell is that!"

The the Demonic opened it's mouth and out came a dragon look a like. When the dragon came to the ninjas and started remove their souls.

Nagato glared with hate at Hanzo.

" Your Rinnegan surprised me. So you were the real leader?" Hanzo asked.

Nagato sent a dragon towards him, but Hanzo escaped. Then the Demonic disappeared, but Nagato still had those rods in his back.

Konan was shocked. " Nagato...

" I just figured out my full power. Nothing is going to stop us now Konan. I will become the God of this world and you will became the Angel of this world." Stated Nagato.

Konan nodded her head. " I will never leave your side."

Nagato nodded. " Bring Yahiko's body. There is lots of things I must tell you."

With that Pein was born.

End of Flash back

Nagato looked at Naruto. " There will always be hatred and war. What Jiraiya spoke of to us was notihng, but a fantasy. Now that you heard my story, let me hear your new answer."

Naruto looked at them. " I think your right."

Temari smiled. " Then lets finish this Naruto."

" I'm not done yet! I understand you three now. In fact I feel closer to you three than I do to anyone in my home village." Stated Naruto.

Konan and Nagato had questioned looks on their faces.

" Well, that's a surprised. I thought you and Sasuke could understand each other." Said Temari.

" Gaara is the most I can understand. Although, you three are not far behind." Said Naruto.

" Just say want your answer is Naruto." Said a annoyed Temari.

Naruto gave them all a serious look. " That pervy sage believed me, so I believe what he believed in. That's my answer."

Nagato widen his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

Akatsuki's War Chapter 53

I don't own anything.

* * *

Nagato widen his eyes. " You believe what he believed in?"

" That's right." Answered Naruto.

" Give me a brake. How can I believe Jiraiya now? There is no such thing as real peace! It's impossible as long as we are living in this accursed world!" Yelled Nagato.

Then Naruto brought out a book. " This is the first book he ever wrote."

Nagato knew that book. Jiraiya give him a copy of it when he left. Although, he threw it away when Yahiko died.

" Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it." Said Naruto with a straight face.

Nagato was really shocked. " You...

" What's wrong Nagato?" Questioned Konan.

Temari wanted to know that herself.

Nagato looked at Naruto. " Those words...

" That's right, those words were from this book. He wrote this book to try and change the world. At the end he says that he was inspired by his student to write this book. That student was you Nagato. You said those words." Explained Naruto

Konan raised a eyebrow **" Is this for real?"**

Nagato was remembering everything about that book.

" The name of the main character is Naruto!" Announced Naruto.

Nagato, Temari , and Konan widen their eyes.

" My father the Fourth Hokage named me after his book. I can't just give up! Don't you see Nagato, you helped me get my name. I will become the Hokage and bring peace to this world. I be the best Hokage you ever seen, believe in me like you believed in Yahiko!" Yelled Naruto.

Temari rolled her eyes. " Your all talk Naruto. How are you ever going to be better than the other great Hokages that came before you?"

" They thought about just a village! I'm thinking about the world and everyone in it! I promised you my way will bring peace to this world! Believe it!" Promised Naruto.

Konan was shocked that he said all that and he was Minato Namikaze's son.

Just when Temari thought Naruto couldn't impress her more. He does it again. **" I don't think I can fight him now. It's not fear, but respect that holds me back from fighting him." **She thought.

Nagato started to laugh. " Your a odd kid, you remind me of myself and Yahiko when we were younger."

Naruto nodded. " So what happens now Nagato. It's your call."

Nagato smiled at Naruto. " I believe in you Naruto Uzumaki."

Temari had a questioned look on her face. " but father. Our job is...

" Enough Temari. I'm choosing a different path." Said Nagato.

Temari and Konan nodded.

Nagato looked at all of them. " It's the real and true God that has this all plan out. I have a new plan that will bring peace, but it can only work if the three of you work together."

Konan raised a eyebrow. " Are you sure this is what you want?"

Nagato nodded. " I never been sure of anything like this in all my life. Naruto, there are two people that I know have to die for this plan to work."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Who are they?"

" One of them is Madara Uchiha." Answered Nagato.

Naruto nodded, his father told him that it was him that sent the Kyuubi to the Leaf Village that night.

" The other one is Danzo." Stated Nagato.

" Do they have to die. I'm sure if I can talk to them. Maybe they change their mind like you." said Naruto.

Nagato shook his head no. " I know you hate for people to die, but those two will never let peace come to this world. They desire war."

Naruto decided to trust him. " Very well."

" Did you know Human's Path's ability?" Questioned Nagato.

" Who was Human Path again?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow raised.

Temari sighed at him. " He was the Pein with the very long hair."

Then it hit Naruto. " I know who your talking about know, but I don't know what his powers were."

" Human Path and I can read minds. I can also tell you how to accomplish peace." Stated Nagato as he pulled his hands out of his chair.

Konan raised a eyebrow. **" His serious about this!"**

" Come closer Naruto." Ordered Nagato.

Naruto walked up to him. Then Nagato did some hand signs and touch Naruto's forehead.

Naruto widen his eyes. " Are you sure that's going to work!"

" We can get you that far, but it will be up to you to find the answer. This is the only way." Said Nagato.

" Your right." Said Naruto.

" Konan, Temari. Please come over here to." Said Nagato.

They both walked over to him and he did the same thing to them that he did Naruto.

" I gave you all my last orders. Follow them well." Said Nagato.

Naruto had a question look on his face. " What do you mean your last orders. You just told me to wait and it will happen."

" We are going to help you Naruto. I have my missions now." Explained Temari.

Nagato looked at Konan. " You were my only love. I love you so much. "

Konan walked up and kissed him. She had tears in her eyes. " I love you more than you will ever know."

Then Nagato looked at Temari and had a tube of blood. " Your my daughter. I love you very much. Use my blood Temari and make me proud."

Temari took the tube from him and hugged him. " I love you father. Nothing will ever change that."

Nagato smiled at his girls. Then he looked over at Naruto. " There will be hard times Naruto that you will have to face. We will help you no matter what."

Naruto widen his eyes as Nagato did some hand signs.

" What are you doing?" Questioned Naruto.

Temair knew what he was doing. Her father put his orders and plans in her head.

" Nagato is the seventh Path. Did you ever thought why Nagato looks so sick and weak? It's because he controls life and death. Nagato is truly a God among men." Explained Konan.

" Everyone is coming back to life Naruto. Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, and the others are alive again!" Announced Katsuyu

Naruto was shocked. " How is this possible?"

" When it comes to my father, threw the word impossible away. He can do anything." Stated Temari.

**" Nagato turned really cold when Yahiko died. When we were alone he was like his old self, but he was broken. Then Temari healed his heart. Finally, this kid Naruto changed him." **Thought Konan.

Nagato was breathing very heavy and his skin was even whiter than it was before. " Fare well you three. My time is up. Bring peace to this world."

With that it was the end of Nagato.

* * *

End of chapter.


	54. Chapter 54

Akatsuki's War Chapter 54

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto was standing near by as Konan covered Deva Paths and Nagato with paper. Temari was siting on a rock. She had not talked much since Nagato died

" Why are you taking that Path?" Questioned Naruto.

" I'm taking Deva Paths body. That is Yahiko." Explained Konan.

Naruto was little shocked that it was Yahiko's body. " Are you two going back to the Akatsuki?"

" I'm through with the Akatsuki. Nagato and Yahiko were everything to me. That's the only reason I joined in the first place." Explained Konan.

Naruto looked over at Temari. " What about you Temari? Gaara told me that the Akatsuki meant everything to you."

Temari started to laugh. " The only reason I joined was because I wanted to make my mother proud. If she leaving the Akatsuki, then I'm leaving as well."

" Your are Yahiko and Nagato's dreams. I believe in you like Nagato did, the Rain Village will help you." Stated Konan.

" My name, the guts to never give up, and pain. That is what my master and fellow pupil have given me." Said Naruto.

Both Temari and Konan smiled at him.

Konan walked up to him and created flowers for him. " I hope for you these flowers of hope will never die."

Naruto smiled as he took them. " So what happens next?"

" Akatsuki is a threat to our peace." Said Konan.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What a second. I thought Pein was the leader?"

" In a way he was the Leader. Madara and Pein made the Akatsuki when we joined him." Explained Konan.

" So how many members is left?" Questioned Naruto.

" Since Temari and I defected from Akatsuki, there are only three members left. Madara, Kisame and Zestu." Answered Konan.

Temari looked at Naruto. " There is also Team Hawk that is working along side the Akatsuki."

" Team Hawk?" Naruto asked.

" It's Sasuke's group." Answered Temari.

Naruto widen his eyes at her. " Why in the hell would Sasuke be with you guys for? He hated Itachi."

Then Temari explain everything about Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara.

Naruto couldn't believe this. " You mean this hole time Itachi was a hero?"

Konan nodded her head. " Itachi killed hundred to save a thousand. He even saved you when you were younger. What would you have done if you were Itachi?"

Naruto had a sad look. " Nagato was not kidding about pain. It's everywhere."

" Do you think you can kill the rest of the Akatsuki members Temari?" Questioned Konan.

Temari had a sad look. " Kisame is like my older brother and Zestu is my partner. However, my loyalty is with you, father, and Naruto. If those two get in my way than I will kill them."

Konan nodded her head.

Temari opened her belt and toss Kakuzu's Akatsuki ring to Naruto. " That way you can get in contact with us or we can with you."

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that. " Can't the others know where I'm at?"

" No Naruto. The one that made these rings was Nagato. Only he could do that." Explained Konan with a smile.

Temari narrowed her eyes. " Zestu is coming this way. What should we do mother?"

" Stick with Nagato's plan." Stated Konan as she disappeared with Nagato and Yahiko.

Naruto had a question look on his face. " So are you going to tell me what plans you have?"

Temari gave him a grin. " Let's go back to the Leaf Village. There are two things I need to do there."

Naruto nodded his head. " Don't attack anyone there. Sakura was not the one that killed Sasori."

" Wouldn't dream of it." Said Temari as she started to walk off with out him.

" Wait for me Temari." Said Naruto as he followed her.

* * *

Zetsu had just finish telling Kisame and Madara about Pein's death.

Madara was not happy at all and slammed his fist against the cave wall. " I never thought this would happen."

" That Naruto kid is amazing, that's for sure. What about Konan and Temari?" Questioned Kisame.

Zetsu sighed at that. " They are not coming back. Konan was very loyal to Pein and since he is dead, Konan has no reason to come back. Temari is very loyal to her mother and as you can guess, she is not coming back."

**_" This is bad. Without Pein, no one can summon Demonic Statue."_ **Complained Zetsu's black half.

Madara sighed at that. " That's true. This will be our mane base for now. Looks like Temari is going to replace Pein."

Kisame raised a eyebrow at that. " What do you mean by that?"

" I know Pein must have giving Temari some of his blood. Soon she have the Rinnegan and she will help me. I have been nice to the both of them from the start only because of Pein, but those two women will become my queens rather they like it or not."

Zestu raised a eyebrow. " Temari is to powerful. If she does have Pein's power, than you can't do a thing to her."

Madara started laugh. " You forget, I have Deidara and I'm the only person in the world that can wake him up."

**_" Your planing on using Deidara as black mail to get Temari to do anything you ask of her?"_ **Questionened Zestu's black half.

" That's right. Kisame, go and find that damn Hachibi's Jinchuuriki." Ordered Madara.

Kisame nodded his head. " This time his not getting away."

Madara then looked at Zestu. " Go get Deidara."

Zestu nodded his head. " I be right back."

With that Zestu went in to the ground.

Kisame started walk out of the cave, but Madara called his name.

" If it comes down to it. Do you think you can kill Konan and Temari?" Questioned Madara.

Kisame laughed. " If they get in our way. I will kill them."

Madara smiled under his mask. " Good to hear."

With that Kisame left with a grin on his face.

" I guess the only people I can count on is Zestu and Kisame. Now it's time to see how Sasuke is doing." Said Madara as he disappeared.

* * *

Zestu appeared in the room where Deidara was at.

**_" Lets get this over with."_ **Said Zestu's black half as he reached for Deidara's arm, but to his surprise the arm turned to clay.

Zestu raised a eyebrow. " What the hell is going on?"

Then the clay arm and Deidara were starting to get bigger. Then it exploded. Zestu prepared for a explosion, but instead it was nothing.

" What was that all about!" Questioned a shocked Zestu.

**_" Dammit! Some thing is in our body!"_ **Yelled Zestu's black half.

Then Zestu heard someone behind him and widen his eyes. " Deidara!"

Deidara had his shirt off. " Been waiting for one of you bastards to show up...hmm."

* * *

End of chapter.


	55. Chapter 55

Akatsuki's War Chapter 55

I don't own anything.

* * *

Zestu was really shocked that Deidara was up from his coma. " How are you awake?"

Deidara smiled at him. " Itachi is the reason...hmm."

**_" Is this a freaking joke? Itachi is dead!"_ **Yelled Zestu's black half.

" Perhaps I should explain things to you...hmm." Said Deidara.

Flash Back

Itachi walked up to Deidara. " Where is Tobi?"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. " Leader gave us a couple days off since I captured the Sanbi. I got away from Tobi. His so annoying...hmm."

Itachi nodded his head. " Good, that means I can talk to you."

" What is it...hmm?" Deidara asked as he looked up at Itachi, but he was poked in his forehead.

" What the hell was that for you bastard...hmm!" Questioned Deidara.

" It's a justu I can use to wake you up with." Explained Itachi.

Deidara looked pissed off. " You better tell me what's going on or I will kill you...hmm!"

" It has begun, the end of Akatsuki's War." Stated Itachi.

Deidara raised a eyebrow.

" I plan everything out and I have two fail safes, but I don't have one for Temari. I know you will fail Temari, but I'm welling to give you another shot." Said Itachi.

Deidara glared at him. " What do you mean fail Temari...hmm?"

Itachi started to walk away. " I can easily wake you up from you coma now. All of it will make sense when we talk again."

Then Itachi disappeared.

Deidara didn't know what he was talking about.

* * *

Deidara was in a coma. Itachi walked in the room and placed his hand on Deidara's head.

Then Deidara woke up and sat up. " What the hell happen...hmm?"

Itachi gave him a blank look. " You fought with Sasuke and like a idiot you blew yourself up."

Deidara glared at him. " My art can't be defeated by a stupid Sharingan...hmm!"

" Then your a fool. I might as will kill you." Said Itachi with a glare.

Deidara never seen Itachi glare before and it was scary.

" Are you going to help Temari or do you really care more about your art?" Questioned Itachi.

" Well, since you saved my life. I will help you...hmm" Said Deidara.

" I don't need your help. I want you to follow my plan." Stated Itachi.

Deidara nodded.

Then Itachi told him everything about him and Akatsuki.

Deidara was shocked. " You mean to tell me that Tobi is really Madara Uchiha...hmm!"

" Don't let your emotions cloud your judge meant." Warned Itachi.

" Fine, what is next...hmm." Said Deidara.

" As of right now I'm talking through a Shadow clone to you. I'm going to have Sasuke kill me, but I'm giving him my powers so that I can protect him from Madara. If that fails, most lucky Madara will get Sasuke on his side. I give Naruto some power to stop Sasuke if he goes after the Leaf Village. As for Temari, she, Pein, and Konan will go to the Leaf Village and try to capture Naruto. I believe that Naruto will make Pein take a new path. Witch will cause Akatsuki to split up. Konan and Temari on one side. Madara, Kisame, and Zestu on the other side." Explained Itachi.

Deidara was to stun to talk, so Itachi kept talking.

" Temari and Konan will fight for peace, but like I said Madara, Zestu, and Kisame will stand in their way. Madara is planing on using you as black mail against Temari. He will tell her that he is the only one in the world that can wake you up, but he doesn't plan on doing it." Explained Itachi.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at that.

" He plans for Temari to be his queen." Stated Itachi.

" Hell no! I kill him before that happens...hmm." Threaten Deidara. Then he had a question look on his face. " How did he save me in the first place...hmm?"

" Madara can transport at the speed of light. Before your explosion could kill you, he saved you at the last second and before that. I put a justu on you that can make me wake you up with out a problem. I need you to go back to sleep again. We need to catch Madara off guard." Said Itachi.

Deidara nodded his head. " When will I wake up again...hmm?"

" If Pein keeps on the same path, then you will wake up in a month. If I'm right, you will wake up when Temari doesn't want revenge. If that does happen be sure and kill Zestu." Ordered Itachi.

Deidara smiled. " Fine by me...hmm."

Itachi nodded his head. " Good bye Deidara. Take good care of Temari for me."

With that Deidara was put in a coma again.

End of Flash Back.

" I wish I could have told Itachi that I thought of him as my friend...hmm." Said Deidara with a smile.

**_" How dare you! Madara can give you anything!"_ **Yelled Zestu's black side.

" I have what I always wanted. You were hit with my C4. It's over for you...hmm" Said Deidara with a glare.

Zestu's body started to turn to dust. **_" I hate you!"_**

" Looks like it's over for me. You caught me by surprised Deidara. Please tell Temari that I said I was sorry." Said a sad Zestu as turned to dust.

" I can do that for you Zestu...hmm." Said Deidara as he left the room.

* * *

Naruto walked in what was left of the village and everyone started to cheer him. Naruto was happy that everyone was starting to cheer him. After everyone talked to Naruto they saw Temari walk up to them. Every ninja was about to attack, until Naruto told them not to attack.

Sakura glared at them. " Naruto! She is with the Akatsuki and killed a lot of villagers."

" She did do that, but Pein brought all of you back to life for me. Is that how your going to pay Pein back? By killing his daughter?" Questioned Naruto with a glare.

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto was doing this. He seemed different.

Kakashi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. " He did kill Jiraiya."

Naruto nodded. " He did, but Temari didn't."

Temari smiled and toss a scroll at them and a cloud of smoke came out.

Everyone was shocked to see Yugao.

" Sorry Yugao, I forget I had you in there." Said Temari with a grin.

Naruto eyes almost hit the floor. " Are you crazy? You could have done that when we were walking to the village. Don't you ever get scared?"

Temari started to laugh. " I just told you that I forgot."

Shikamaru spoke up. " Naruto, that troublesome woman has no fear."

" Just like Gaara." Said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Temari. " What are you doing here? Why didn't you leave with Konan?"

" Pein gave me two missions to do here. The first one is to heal Tsunade." Stated Temari.

Everyone was shocked that she said that.

" Why would you do that?" Questioned Ino.

Naruto explained that Temari and Konan left the Akatsuki.

Temari gave them all a bored look. " Make no mistake, I have no loyalty to you people or this village. The only ones that I will take orders from is Pein, mother and Naruto. Now stop wasting my time and take me to your Fifth Hokage."

Everyone was saying they didn't trust her.

" I believe in her." Stated Naruto.

That made everyone stop talking.

" I believe in that troublesome woman also." Said Shikamaru.

Neji nodded his head. " I trust her to. If anyone can heal Lord Hokage, it will be her."

Kakashi nodded. " Very well, follow me."

With that they lead Temari to where Tsunade was at.

* * *

End of chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

Akatsuki's War Chapter 56

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari looked over Tsunade and smiled at Shizune. " Good news. She just needs lots of chakra."

Then Temari put her hand on her chest and started to channel chakra in to Tsunade.

Shizune widen her eyes. " No one can do that. If you use all of your chakra, you could die!"

Everyone else widen their eyes.

Temari gave them a annoyed look. " I need to focus! Besides, I never run out of chakra."

**" What the hell is that girl?" **Thought Shizune.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto. " Has Temari told you what she supposed to do?"

" No, she wouldn't tell me." Answered Naruto.

**" She might do something that we won't like." **Thought Shikamaru.

Temari was finally done when Tsunade sat up and held her head.

" Lady Tsunade!" Yelled Sakura as she ran over to her and hugged her.

Tsunade had a questioned look on her face. " What happen to Pein?"

Naruto walked up and explained everything to her.

Tsunade smiled at him. " Your amazing Naruto. You are a hero."

Naruto had a big smiled on his face. " Thanks."

Then Tsunade turned to Temari. " Thanks for healing me Temari. Why did you do it anyway?"

Temari smiled at her. " When the times come. Believe in Naruto."

Then Temari left the tent they were in, but Tsunade followed her. Everyone else followed to.

* * *

Temari had been walking in the village and finally stopped. She turned on her Byakugan and looked down on the ground. She smirked at what she found.

The others were behind her.

" Stop being troublesome Temari. Tell us what your doing." Said a annoyed Shikamaru.

Temari turned to them. " You have a traitor in your ranks and I must kill him."

Tsunade widen her eyes. " What are you talking about?"

" You see what I mean." Said Temari as she turned on Gaara's powers and put her hand on the ground.

Then the ground in front of Temari started to turn in to sand. It looked like she was making a giant sand pit. After a couple minutes the sand shot upwards and started to spit people out. There was about fifty people with mask on and Danzo. Then Temari sent all the sand out of the village.

Tsunade widen her eyes. " Danzo?"

Gai ran and looked at what was down that hole and saw what looked like a hidden base. " Lord Hokage, you need to this."

Then everyone saw the secert base.

Danzo glared at Temari with hate. " Why have she not been killed. She attacked our village Tsunade."

Temari started to walk towards the ROOT members. " All of you stay back and let me handle this."

" Kill her." Ordered Danzo.

The Root members charged at her.

Lee was about to go help Temari, but Naruto held him back.

" Don't Lee. Temari said not to get in her way." Stated Naruto.

Neji nodded his head. " Lets see what happens."

Everyone was shocked that Temari had a Sharingan and was most shocked when Temari summoned Sasanoo.

Naruto widen his eyes. " What the hell is that thing!"

Kakashi had never seen anything like that before.

The Root members threw weapons at Temari, but Sasanoo blocked them all with it's shield. They even did fire jutsus, but that to was blocked. Then Sasanoo slashed them all with it's sword and killed all the Root members. Danzo was the only one left.

Danzo tired to run, but sand blocked his way. He turned around and black threads coming out of Temari. Then those threads grabbed five of his men and took out their hearts.

Temari smirked. " Since father brought everyone back to life. I lost those hearts, but I got their hearts now. I have Mr. Kakuzu's full power."

Then Temari started to walk trowards him really slow. Like a wolf about to kill it's prey.

Danzo widen his eye. " Someone help me!"

Some ninjas wanted to help him until Temari spoke up.

" How about I tell you guys three bad things about this guy. The first thing is when we attacked you guys, he was doing nothing. In fact Pein said that he was going to be Hokage after Tsunade died and he would have done just that. If I didn't heal the Hokage." Explained Temari.

Tsunade glared at Danzo. " Is that true?"

" I would never do that. I have always been loyal to the Leaf Village and the Land of Fire." Stated Danzo.

Temari laughed. " Your more loyal to yourself."

" Shut up. Your a wanted criminal. You have a bounty of 300,000,000. Don't you dare speak to me about loyalty! All of the Akatsuki are scum!" Yelled Danzo.

" Really? I guess Itachi Uchiha falls in that list also?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face.

Danzo was shocked. **" Does she know the truth?"**

Temari smirked and unbutton her cloak so everyone could see her neck. They saw the Sand Village necklace that Sasori gave her and they saw another necklace also.

Most of the ANBU widen their eyes when they saw that necklace.

" What's wrong?" Questioned Tsunade.

" That is the necklace that Itachi's lover gave him." Stated Kakashi.

Tsunade was shocked. " Itachi had a lover?"

" I never knew who it was, but he told me once himself." Explained Kakashi.

Temari smiled at everyone. " Itachi was my lover. I won't let his memory be destroyed. He never wanted anyone to now the truth about him, but I can't live with myself if I let that happen."

Naruto had a sad look on his face. " Go on Temari. Tell them."

Danzo threw a couple of kunai at Temari, but was blocked by Susanoo. " What is that! I caught you off guard."

Temari glared at him. " My guess is everyone here knows about my powers right?"

Danzo nodded. " If you get any ones blood. You have their blood limit and their justus."

" Well, your looking at Itachi's power. That thing beside me is Susanoo. That is Itachi's trap card." Stated Temari.

" I know every tramp card takes it's toll on the user. It must be hurting you to use Itachi's most powerful jutsu." Mocked Danzo.

Temari laughed. " It was a first, but I cut off Mr. Kakuzu's power and now I have on Hidan's abilty."

Danzo was shocked. He heard about Hidan.

" As long as have his power on. No jutsu can kill me." Stated Temari.

Danzo couldn't do anything, but glare at her. " You don't now anything about this village."

Temari started to laugh really hard. " Not only do I get powers from other peoples blood, but I also get their memories."

Danzo widen his eye. **" This can't be!"**

Temari had a grin on her face. " That's right you piece of shit! I know everything about Itachi, that night, and you."

* * *

End of chapter.


	57. Chapter 57

Akatsuki's War Chapter 57

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari told the entire truth about Itachi and that night. Everyone was in shocked.

Tsunade glared at Danzo. " All this time Itachi was still fighting for the Leaf Village and you also went behind Sarutobi-sensei's back. You and those two old bastards all nothing, but scum."

Danzo glared at her. " We had no choice! The Uchiha clan would have started a war and the other ninja villages would have attacked. It would be another Great Ninja War."

Tsunade knew he was right, but she hated that type of killing.

" I know how Itachi felt that night. He was glad that another war didn't start, but he was broken for what he did. Until the day he meet me. I helped him fine his heart again." Said Temari with a smile.

Tsunade had a question look on her face. " Did you tell us this to get at Danzo."

" Some what. I mostly did it for Itachi. I wanted you guys to know the pain he had to go through everyday." Explained Temari.

Danzo was glaring at everybody. " This woman is the enemy and a member of the Akatsuki! Kill her!"

" I'm not done with you. You have also teamed up with Hanzo, so he could help you over throw the Third Hokage. My father put a stop to your plans we he killed all of your Root ninjas. Then you had to start all over again." Stated Temari.

Then Naruto spoke about what happen to Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan.

Temari gave him a death glare. " You caused my parents a lot of pain that day." Then she smirked at him. " You now your going to die right?"

Danzo wanted to escape, but he couldn't. Temair was just to powerful to get away from.

Temari started to walk closer to him and got something out of her cloak. It was a kunai.

Shikamaru raised a eyebrow at that.

Shino noticed this. " What's wrong Shikamaru?"

" I only seen Temari use kunais once before." Said Shikamaru.

Neji nodded her head. " That's when she attacked Hidan with them at the Chuunin Exams."

" That's right, but ever since she started using her powers. She always fought with bones and shot them out like shuriken." said Shikamaru.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

Sakura knew what he was talking about. " Her main weapon are those bones and her fan."

Shikamaru nodded his head. " That's right. Then why is she using a kunai for?"

No one had the answer for that.

As Temari was walking. She was twirling the kunai in her fingers. " Do you recognize this kunai Danzo?"

Danzo got out his sword. He would not go down like a weak guy. He was going to try and take Temari with him. " I seen a lots of kunais before."

Temari had a serious expression on her face. " This was the kunai you toss to my father and it took Yahiko's life."

* * *

Unknown to everyone. There where two shadows far away watching this. Both of them were smiling.

* * *

Danzo charged, but Temari trapped him in Tsukuyomi.

Danzo found himself chained up. He saw Temari looking at him.

" You will be torture for three days in here. Time is slow in here, but in the outside world. It will seem like a second has gone by." Announced Temari.

Danzo was trying to struggle.

" Don't bother! This is my world now. I do have to say that torture not really my thing. I mostly a kill or kick ass girl." Said a smiling Temari.

Danzo smirked at her. " So the Akatsuki never taught you how to torture?"

" They did, but I think I'm going to let you take over." Said Temari as she looked to the left.

Danzo saw another version of Temari with white skin, silver hair and yellow eyes.

" No problem Temari. You keep our deal." Said a Rasil with a Gaara like look.

Temari nodded. " It was you that woke up Tsunade and besides, you also promised to wake up Deidara for me as well."

Rasil walked up to Temari and hugged her. " I live for you Temari. Of course I will wake Deidara up."

Temari nodded her head.

" You are one crazy freak Temari. No wonder the Fourth Kazekage left you." Stated Danzo.

Both Temari and Rasil had a big grin on their faces.

Rasil turned to Temari. " His going to screaming like a little bitch. You can step in anytime you want and play with us."

Then Danzo's hell started. A hour later he begged Temari to make Rasil stop, but Rasil keep torturing him.

In the real world Danzo fell over. " Keep her and that monster away form me!"

Naruto had a question look on his face. " What happen to him?"

" She did Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Danzo was just tortured for three days, but it only seem like a second to us. I don't no what he ment by keep her and that monster away form me." Said Kakashi.

" He must be talking about Rasil." Stated Shikamaru.

Everyone raised a eyebrow at that, but the ones that seen Rasil knew what he was talking about.

" I'm not sure of the details, but Rasil is a evil side that lives in Temari." Explained Shikamaru.

Temari appeared behind Danzo and grabbed him. " Mother and father have a message for you. Go to hell!"

With that Temari cut Danzo's throat opened and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Two shadows watched as Danzo was killed and it brought a smile two their faces.

_" She did a great job."_ Said one of them.

_" She is my daughter after all. Has she ever let you down?"_Questioned Konan.

The other smiled at her. _" No, she never let me down before."_

* * *

Temari smiled at Naruto. " That takes care of that. I'm done here Naruto."

" Wait Temari! Your going after Madara Uchiha right?" Questioned Naruto.

Temari turned to him. " Maybe."

" Do you even know what his power is? Let me help you." Stated a serious Naruto.

Tsunade nodded her head. " The Leaf and I'm sure the Sand Village will help you."

Temari grinned at all of them. " You have your own things to do. I leave Team Hawk and those two old fools to you guys."

Naruto stood in her way. " I can't let you go. I'm going to help you."

Temari shook her head no. " You are the future for peace Naruto. Your duty is to bring peace to this world and it's my duty to make sure you get that far. Besides, your go to be busy by rebuilding the village, taking care of Sasuke, and not mention three Cloud ninjas are on the way here."

Tsunade had a question look on her face. " Cloud ninjas?"

" That's right. Sasuke has team up with the Akatsuki and was sent to capture the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki. From what I heard, he was in the Cloud Village. My guess is that ether Sasuke was killed, captured by Cloud ninja or he did his mission and gave the Hachibi to Madara." Explained Temari.

Naruto nodded his head. " When we take care of all that. I will get in contact with Konan and you."

Temari nodded her head as she walked off. " I better get out of here before those Cloud ninjas see me."

With that Temari disappeared in a cloud of Sand.

* * *

End of chapter.


	58. Chapter 58

Akatsuki's War Chapter 58

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was walking in the woods when she felt someone watching her. The person jumped down in front of her and grin at her.

" Hey love...hmm." Said Deidara with a smile.

Temari was shocked that he was standing there. She couldn't even move or say anything to him.

" What's wrong Temari? You look like you seen a ghost. Still, you look so beautiful...hmm." Said Deidara.

Temari ran over to him a and hugged him. " Dediara! I missed you so much!" She said as she started to cry.

Deidara smiled at her. " It's going to be OK Temari...hmm."

Then out of nowhere Temari hit him hard on the head with her fan.

He held his hand in pain.

She glared at him. " Don't you ever do anything like that again! If you do, I will kill you!"

He was to scared of her right now to say anything, so he just nodded his head.

Then she grabbed him. " I love you Deidara."

" I love you to. My art we not come first before you again...hmm." He promised.

" Then lets make love." She said.

He raised a eyebrow at that. " Are you kidding? We are in the middle of nowhere...hmm."

She grinned at him. " Does it look like I care?"

He smiled back at her.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Madara got back. He tried to convince Sasuke to come back, but he refuse to. He was really surprised that Zestu was not there ether. He figured he must be dead. Since he heard Zestu say that Temari was in the Leaf Village. That meant Konan was the one that might of killed Zestu. He knew Temari and Konan were coming for him next. They might bring a lot of Rain ninjas with them. He needed to call Kisame from his mission and call some of Mist ninja to that were still loyal to him.

* * *

At the Waves Village. Deidara and Konan were waiting for Temari to finish talking to Tayuya, Isaribi, and Raiga.

" What the hell is going on Temari?" Questioned Tayuya.

Temari looked over at Raiga. " I know Madara got you in the Wave Village and I know your scared of him."

Raiga widen his eyes. " Your planing to fight him?"

" That's right." Answered Temari.

" I see, but knowing Madara. He would want me to kill you for betraying him like this. Over these last couple years I been with you. I really came to respect you. I won't do it, but I don't want anything to do with Madara and I'm not helpinig you." Explained Raiga.

" You don't need to. I like to thank you three for always being there with me." Said Temari with a big smile on her face.

Isaribi raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean Temari?"

" This village is yours now." Said Temari.

All three of them widen their eyes at her.

" This will be the last time you see me. I leave this village to you." Stated Temari as she hugged all three of them.

Tayuya started to cry. " Don't leave us Temari."

Temari just smiled at her. " It's not your style to cry Tayuya. Besides, I believe in you three. Tell Tazuna when he gets back from the Leaf Village that I said that I was sorry."

They shook their head yes. With that Temari walked away.

* * *

Out side of the Waves Village.

Temari walked up to Konan and Deidara.

Konan raised a eyebrow. " Are you done?"

" Yes. Let's go." Said Temari.

With that they left the Waves Village for the last time.

* * *

Temari, Deidara, and Konan arrived at the Akatsuki's base. They saw a lot of Mist ninja including the Seven Swords Men of the Mist. Although, there were only two of them standing there.

Temari smirked at them, Konan put her hand out to stop her.

" Save your energy for Madara. You and Deidara go on ahead of me. I catch up with you two later." Ordered Konan.

Deidara raised a eyebrow at her. " Are you sure you can take them all on your own? It's like fighting half of the village."

Konan just smiled. " Don't worry about me."

Temari grinned at Deidara. " My mother is strong. Let's go."

The Mist charged at them, but Temari used her Flash Steps and grabbed Deidara. She flew past them before any of them knew it. With that they left Konan to fight the Mist ninjas.

* * *

Deidara and Temari walked in the summoning room. They saw Madara and Kisame standing there. Behind them was the Demonic Statue.

Madara smiled under his mask. " Hey Temari-chan! I'm so glad that Deidara-senpai is awake."

Deidara glared at Madara. " Piss off! I know who you really are."

Madara nodded his head. " Very well senpai. I will give you, Temari-chan, and Konan-chan a chance. Join me or I will force you to!"

Deidara looked at Temari. " He's serious. What do you want to do love...hmm?"

Temari smirked. " No thanks. I like it the hard way."

Madara sighed at her. " To bad Temari-chan. I'm in love with you and your power. Your the perfect queen for me."

Temari rolled her eyes. " What's with all you guys? Everyone wants to be with me."

Dediara smiled at her. " Can't blame them...hmm."

Madara gave Temari a sharp look. " What happen to Zestu?"

" I killed him with my C4." Stated Deidara.

Temari raised a eyebrow at that. " Really? How strong was he? I always wanted to know."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. " I caught me by surprise. His black half said he he hated me and the whits side said he was sorry Temari."

Temari widen her eyes. " I always liked him as my partner, but I'm walking on the path to peace."

" Zestu has been loyal to me for a long time. It's time to end this. Kisame, kill Deidara." Ordered Madara.

Kisame nodded and drew his sword. " What do you say we find another room and fight Deidara? After all Madara and Temari fight is going to be big."

Deidara nodded his head as both him and Kisame disappeared.

Madara smiled at Temari. " Do you really think you can defeat me."

Temari smirked and closed her eyes. Then she did a summoning jutsu. Finally the smoke cleared and there was six people there.

Madara widen his eyes in fear.

There was Zabuza, Haku, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Dosu, and Guren, but that's not what surprise him. All of them had piercings and all of them had the Rinnegan.

Temari opened her eyes and had the Rinnegan. " Let's finish this."

* * *

End of chapter.


	59. Chapter 59

Akatsuki's War Chapter 59

I don't own anything.

Deva Path = Zabuza

Human Path= Haku

Animal Path= Dosu

Asura Path= Kidomaru

Preta Path= Jirobo

Naraka Path= Guren

* * *

" I must say Temari, your a S class ninja. So this hole time Pein was talking to me through a dead body?" Questioned Madara.

" That's right. The real Pein had black chakra receivers in his back, but for me it's a little different. Since I have infinite chakra, I don't need those long poles in my back like my father did." She explained as she pointed to her ears.

That's when Madara noticed that she had chakra receivers in her ears like earrings.

" The only weakness that I have is that I can't control them from far away, unless I have long chakra rods in my back." Explained Temari.

" I see, but did you kill those people?" Madara asked.

Temari smirked at him. " Only one of them. Team Hawk killed the others."

Madara looked at her. " I can give you the world Temari. Anything you want, you can have. Please join me Temari."

Temari shook her head no.

" I saved your life twice and not mention Deidara's life. This is the thanks I get? Being betrayed?" Questioned Madara.

Temari gave him a annoyed look. " I'm loyal to my mother and my father, but mostly my mother. She was the reason I joined Akatsuki in the first place. I know you heard me say that a lot when you were acting like Tobi. However, since you have saved my life. I will give you a chance to come to our side and make peace a reality."

Madara smiled at her. " I have no interest in peace. My goals all much higher than you can imagine!"

Temari laughed at him. " You sound just like Orochimaru."

" Very well. I guess I really have to fight you, but before I do that. You should know that you walked in my trap." Stated Madara has he did some hand signs and he yelled out. " Chakra Barrier!"

Then a ganit barrier was around the room.

Temari widen her eyes as the Paths fell over. **" For someone reason I can't send chakra to them."**

Madara smirked at her. " I love this room. It's a great place to go all out. That barrier I just put up stops everyone from using chakra."

Temari was shocked that he said that." I see now. I can't use any type of justus right? We can only fight with our hands?"

" That's right. Let's see if you any good without your powers." Said a laughing Madara.

**" This is not good. I can't even use Kimimaro's bone sword." **Thought Temari.

" Do you give up now Temari? Your no match for me." He said.

She smirked and took off her cloak. " This is going to be fun. I'm done talking."

With that Temari charged at Madara.

At first it seem Madara was dodging all her attacks, but then she cut him off guard and her fist connected with his face. He got up from the ground and charged at her.

After about five minutes of getting knocked down by her. He knew what she was doing. She was using Pein, Itachi, and her fighting moves at once.

He once again was sent flying on the ground. He smiled at her.

" Not bad Temari. Your combining Itachi, Pein, and your own fighting style in to one. You have a good memory and your a true genius. If I knew you had this much power. I would have been the one that would have found you." He said with a smirk.

She sent him a glare. " No more talking. If you got something to say, then say it with your fist."

" I did lie to you early about my Sharingan. The truth is I have my Sharingan at full power. It wasn't until I was defeated by Hashirama that I realized that my Sharingan could be even more powerful than it is now. With all nine demons, my Sharingan will make me in to a god." Announced Madara.

She raised a eyebrow at him. " So you could have woke up Deidara at any time?"

He grin on his face said that's right. " But in order for my plan to work. I had to make sure no one would know that I was alive. That's one of the main reasons Akatsuki was made. I used them to help me capture the demons, but I needed a place to store them. That's where Pein came in. He was always a threat to me, but I needed to use him to get what I wanted."

Temari narrowed her eyes at that.

" There were others that stood in my way. You see I learned that you shouldn't do anything by yourself. I wanted Itachi to become my right hand man, but that didn't work out the way I planed. Sasuke will join me after he kills who he whats to kill." He explained.

" You said there were other people that was a threat to you. Who are they?" She questioned.

" Hashirama, Minato, Pein, Itachi, and now you. I goes to show if you plan things out, you can defeat anyone." He stated with a smrik.

**" All the people he just named have died." **Thought Temari.

" I out lived Hashirama. I knew I couldn't start anything until he was dead." He stated. Then he made number four with his fingers. " The Fourth Hokage. I knew I had to seal the Kyuubi last and at the same time, make the Kyuubi weaker. I also wanted the Uchiha to get blame for the Kyuubi attacking the village. That night I killed three birds with one stone. Minato was killed, the Kyuubi was sealed in to a baby, and the Uchiha were blamed that night."

" You lost to a Hokage, so you were scared of the Fourth Hokage? Your a coward." She stated.

Madara decided to ignore that. " Since I needed Pein. I used his peace to my advantage. I was trying to find the secret to how to kill him, but since he was killed by bringing those stupid people back to life. You must hate him for doing that right?"

She just gave him a blank look.

" Then there was Itachi. I taught him a lot of things. We both used each other. I must say even in death. He never stops to amaze me. He must have been the one that woke Deidara from his coma some how. I must say though, I'm glad he is dead." Stated Madara.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. " Back with the First Hokage, you were a true warrior. Itachi was right about you. Your nothing more than a pathetic shell of your former self."

Then Madara started to take off his Akatsuki's cloak and mask. Then he turned on his Eternal Sharingan. " You can't hope to defeat me ."

Before Temari could say anything. She widen her eyes as Madara appeared to her left side and kicked her in the face. Witch sent her flying towards the wall.

Temari got up from the hit. **" He's a lot stronger than he was a moment ago. He also held back when he kicked me."**

* * *

End of chapter.


	60. Chapter 60

Akatsuki's War Chapter 60

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari couldn't even land a single blow on Madara. He was just to fast to see and she could not even block his attacks.

She went flying in the wall again and she was breathing heavy. His hits hurt really bad and they were starting to take their toll on her. Madara started to walking slow to to her. She looked at his Sharingan and had a idea.

He smirked at her. " You probably figured it out. Yes you can use a Sharingan in here, but that's the only thing you can do in this room. Only Sharingans can be used here, but you still don't stand a chance against me."

With that he charged at her and appeared behind her, but to his surprise. She blocked the attack and she punched him in the face.

He recover from the punch. **" How did she block me?"**

When Temari opened her eyes. He was shocked of what he saw. He never seen anything like it before. Before he could think on it, she appeared above him and dove her foot in his face. The impact was so hard that it should have broke his neck, but he got back up like it was nothing.

Then he started to run around her as fast as he could. **" She can see me" **Just as he thought that he was kicked in the face, but he appeared above her.

She could see his punch coming, but she coughed up blood and blood started to come out of her eyes. That was all he needed to land his punch in her gut.

Temari fell on the ground defeated.

Madara started to clap his hands. " If I wasn't immortal, you would have killed me. I know what you did. You combined the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan in to one eye technique. I must say Temari, your a true genius. The only problem with it was that you couldn't control it or it seems to take it's toll on you. I never would have dream that you could have done something like that."

Temari was out of chakra. She couldn't even move her body.

Madara took out a kunai and stood over her. " I will ask you one final time Temari. Will you become my queen?"

Temari just smiled. It looked this was the end for her. " If I had a choice between you or Hidan. I would marry Hidan in a second."

He glared at her. " What a pity. You were powerful and you have a fine body. Good bye Akatsuki's daughter!"

Just as the kunai came down to end her life. She grabbed it.

Madara widen his eyes. He couldn't even get the kunai out of her hand. " You shouldn't have any strength left."

Temari looked up at him and had half a mask on. The also had a sick smirk on her face. " I'm not ready to say goodbye yet!"

Then Rasil took the kunai from him and slashed his chest. He jumped back away from Rasil.

" So it looks like the monster is back. What do you plan to do? You could try to attack me, but you end up like Temari. You can't do anything to me as long as I have my chakra barrier up." Said Madara with smirk on his face.

" I don't blame a weakling like you to use a chakra barrier." Said a laughing Rasil.

" In way, your like Temari. Why don't you join me Rasil? I will...

Rasil cut him off as she started to laugh at him. " I have no interest in finding a man or this peace Temari keeps talking about. What I want is for me and Temari to become one. Once we do that I know nothing can stop us."

Madara sighed at her. " What's with you women? I offer everything to you. Toka, Konan, Temari, and now you have all turned me down."

Rasil smiled at him. " Sounds to me like you suck with women. Your also forgetting about one very important fact."

" What's that?" He asked.

" Your barrier works well, but it we no longer help you with me." Stated Rasil as she had a full mask on her.

" You can't do anything. You probably stronger than Temari is, but it will be the same result." Said a confident Madara.

Rasil smirked at him. " I can take a hole lot more pain then Temari can. In other words, your a dead man."

Then Rasil turned her those eyes that Madara saw earlier and she also activated Temari's Human Hurricane jutsu.

Madara widen his eyes. **" This is bad. I have no choice, but to do it now."**

Rasil watched Madara jumped on the Statue. Then he did some hand signs and the Demonic Statue disappeared in a cloud of smoke and seven dragon like ghost went in to Madara's body. It looked like he was absorbing them. Then Madara turned in to a monster.

Madara smirked as he opened his eyes. " I absorbed the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and the Shichibi. I'm a hundred times stronger than you!"

Rasil smirked back at him. " This is going to be fun! Wind punch!"

Madara went fling in to the wall.

Rasil smiled as she charged at Madara. She was throwing him around like a ball. Just when Madara thought he would hit the ground, Rasil would appear and punch or kick him. Finally Rasil slammed him on the floor and there was a giant hole.

Rasil grinned at him as she was breathing a little hard. " That's end game Madara Uchiha! I guess I go help Deidara next."

Then she widen her eyes as she saw Madara got up and out of hole.

" Thanks to these new powers. That didn't hurt at all." Stated a laughing Madara.

**" I use my full stregth and no damage to him at all. That's just not possible. If he didn't have barrier up. I might be able to defeat him." **Thought Rasil.

Madara appeared by Rasil. She didn't even see him coming at her at all and got punched to the far wall.

" You like taking pain right? Then lets see how much pain you can take for Temari. This time I use my full strength." He stated as he got in front of Rasil and started punching her like there was no tomorrow.

About five minutes of this. Madara finally stopped. He grabbed her by the throat and picked her up.

He also noticed her mask was gone. " Seems like you loose Temari. Not even Rasil could help you. Oh what a minute. I still see some yellow in your left eye. That means she still around, but it time to make her disappear and you defeated."

Temari was starting to see double. She could barley hear him talk.

Then a tail came out of Madara's back. That tail held Temari up and still. " This is not a justu. It's mostly taijutsu. Your about to take the worlds most painful technique. It's over! Rokuougan!"

With that he put his two fist in front of Temari's chest and unleashed a shock wave that hit her. Her blood went flying everywhere. Then the shock wave went through Temari and hit the wall behind them. It went through the hole base until it hit a mountain. It left a large hole in the room.

He then let her go with her tail. Temari had her eyes rolled back. She step about two steps, before she collapsed on the ground.

" You could never defeat a true Uchiha. Rest in peace Temari. It was a shame that you didn't join me." He said with a smirked as he turned around and saw two people.

Konan and Deidara were looking in horror as Temari had been killed off.

* * *

End of chapter.


	61. Chapter 61

Akatsuki's War Chapter 61

I don't own anything.

* * *

Konan was lost in her emotions. Her daughter Temari was killed right before her eyes. She charged at Madara in rage and tried to use her powers, but since the barrier was up. She couldn't use any chakra at all.

Madara appeared in front of her and punched her to the far wall. Deidara tried to fight him, but was no match for him as he to was defeated also.

" I can't believe you defeated Kisame, but oh well." Said Madara as walked over and he picked up Konan by her neck. " I killed you little girl and your next Konan. The two of you were both protected by Pein and Itachi, but now they are in their graves. Nothing we stop me from killing you three!"

* * *

Temari was walking in darkness. She didn't have any idea where she was at. She did know that she was not in her mind at all. She couldn't feel Rasil.

She then saw a light in the darkness and as she got closer. There was a small camp fire and somene sitting on a log by the fire.

" Welcome Temari. You grown in to a beautiful woman. I'm sorry that I missed it all." Said a women's voice.

Temari raised a eyebrow as she got closer. She noticed that woman had dark and light hair. It was kind of like her and Kankuro's hair. " Who are you, how do you know my name, and where am I?"

The woman looked at her and smiled at her. " I know your name because I'm the one that named you when you were a baby."

Temari widen her eyes. " Your my birth mother!"

Karura smiled at her. " That's right Temari. It's really good to see you."

Temari didn't know what to say or do. Was she dreaming?

" Temari, your in the world between life and death. There will be a guardian to lead you to were your supposed to go. It has to be a person that is really close to you." Explained Karura.

Temari was really shocked that this was happening to her. " So I'm dead?"

" Some what. Why don't you come over here and talk to me about your life." Said Karura.

Temari walked over and sent next to her and started to talk about her life.

Karura smiled at her. " You had a great life so far."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " How can you be so happy with me?"

" What do you mean?" Asked Karura.

Temari sighed at her. " I done very bad things. Not mention I failed to protect Gaara and Kankuro. I even killed your husband for revenge."

Karura smiled at her. " You did your best with Gaara and Kankuro. If anyone should apologize it should be me. I'm sorry that you were left to to die. If I had the power I would have stopped him, but by the way you talk about Konan. Maybe it was the best thing for you. After all, every thing happens for a reason."

" Maybe your right. She could have let me die and she even went against the wishes of Pein. Trust me, that is some thing you should never do." Stated Temari.

Karura got up and hugged Temari. " I'm very proud of you Temari. You manage to make a bunch of S class criminals in to your family. You even fought for me, even though you didn't know me."

Temari smiled at her. " I'm glad your proud of me. It looks like I'm dead. So are you going to take me where ever it is I'm supposed to go?"

" Your not done yet. You still have one thing left to do." Stated a serous Karura.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

" You must stop Madara Uchiha." Stated Karura.

" I'm not sure how you know about Madara, but he out smarted me. I can't defeat him at all. He absorb most of the tail beast. Even if I could use justu, he defeated Rasil like she was nothing. I hate to say it, but she is a lot of stronger than me. Even if I did wake up. I'm half dead and no chakra to even fight." Complained Temari.

" Do you know why you haven't died yet?" Karura asked.

" No I don't. If I'm here then I must have been killed. I almost died a lot, I never been to this place, and besides I there is no such thing as half dieing. You ether die or your alive." Said a confused Temari.

" That's all true , unless God interferes." Stated Karura.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What are you talking about?"

" God has stopped you death for now. You must kill Madara. If you don't than everyone in the world will die. Konan, Deidara, Gaara, and Kankuro will all die. You the only one that can finish this." Explained Karura.

" I can't finish this. I want to protect them, but I just can't." Stated Temari.

Karura grabbed Temari's arm. " You can Temari. Every thing is in God's controll if you trust him. He said you were the one that can defeat him."

Temari widen her eyes. " Why would he choose me?"

" I don't now. No one can understand him. He choose me to talk to you here. God picked you for a reason Temari. He knew you would have died if he didn't interfere. He made you have that blood power to leave through that poison you got from Jiraiya. He also had Madara fall for you. That way he would heal you after you fight with the Fourth Kazekage. Rasil was made to live for you. Normally if I or our old clan took blood from others. Then that other personality would take you over, but God made Rasil fall in love with you. She lives for you. That's her only reason for living." Explained Karura.

" Then why did he make Rasil love to kill and so evil like?" Questioned Temari.

" That I don't know, but you must go now. Konan is in danger. I owe her a lot for taking care of you and I don't want to see her die." Said Karura.

" How do you know all this stuff?" Questioned Temari.

" The Lord told me everything." Answered Karura.

" Then how do I defeat Madara?" Questioned Temari

Karura sighed. " God didn't tell me that."

" What do you mean he didn't tell you! Let me talk to him." Demanded Temari.

Karura shook her head no. " If he wanted to talk to you. Then it would be him and not me that would be here."

Temari sighed at that.

Karura smiled at her. " I know you can do it. I'm very proud of you Temari."

Temari smiled at her and then she was hit with a bright light.

* * *

Temari woke up and she was in pain. She could hardly move.

Madara turned around and was shocked to see Temari alive. **" No one could have survive my technique! Not mention her heart had stopped."**

Then Madara threw Konan against the wall hard.

" Wait right there Konan. I'm going to to finish you off after I kill Temari." Stated Madara.

Temari was struggling to get up, but couldn't. She had nothing left. She noticed that Deidara and her mother were down.

Madara charged at Temari. Konan and Deidara couldn't even move to help her.

" You have a no one to help you Temari! Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu, and Sasori are gone forever. Who's going to help you now!" Yelled Madara as he had a big sick smile on his face.

**" Looks like I'm dead. I can't do anything." **Thought Temari as she had no fear on her face as Madara got close to her.

Just as Madara fist was going to go through Temari's chest. Someone appeared in front of Madara and stabbed him through the stomach with a sword.

" Who's going to help her now? Why not her big brother!" Said a grinning Kisame.

* * *

End of chapter.


	62. Chapter 62

Akatsuki's War Chapter 62

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was shocked that Kisame saved her at the last second.

Konan thought that Kisame was on Madara's side. Nagato told Temari and her that they would have to kill him.

Deidara was shocked to. He thought he killed Kisame with his art, but Kisame was standing right by Madara with his sword through Madara's chest.

Madara glared at him. " You were my second most loyal member and you betray me?"

" That's right." Said a grinning Kisame as he held a scroll that was in Madara's pocket.

Madara widen his eyes. **" That's the source of the barrier!"**

Kisame laughed as he crushed the scroll with his hand and the barrier disappeared. Then he started to do some hand signs.

That's when they noticed that Kisame's sword had something sealed in it. Then Kisame unsealed it. Then black flames shot out at the end of Kisame's sword in to Madara's stomach. Madara screamed in pain and he slashed Kisame's chest with his claws. Blood went flying every where.

Madara used his Sharingan to make the Amaterasu disappear in his stomach. Then he was about to go and finish off Kisame, when black chakra rods stabbed him from behind. He was shocked to see Temari's Paths were up and attacking him. He was really confused when he looked at Temari and saw that she didn't even have the Rinnegan on. Then Deva Path used Shinra Tensei and Madara went flying straight in to the wall. Then the rest of the Paths attacked.

* * *

Temari crawled to Kisame and put his head on her lap. He was bleeding really bad and Temari couldn't even heal him. She had no chakra left in her.

Kisame smiled as he was coughing up blood. " Did you really think that I would allow you to die? You are my sister."

Temari had tears coming out if her eyes. " Why did you do that for? I don't understand."

" Itachi told me everything. I'm his final fail safe to protect you and Sasuke from Madara. My dream was to have the world remember that I was the great warrior the world has ever seen. I was alone for a long time until I meet you and Itachi. The both of you has always been my family." Stated Kisame.

" Don't die Kisame! We can find someone to heal you." Said a tearful Temari.

Kisame just smiled at her. " Live strong Temari. It looks like this is the end for me. I had a fun life."

Temari started to shack him. " Stop talking like that."

**" Itachi did say if I died in front of Temari. Then nothing will be able to stop her. I have no regrets in my life." **Thought Kisame as he smiled at Temari. " You have to stop Madara. Itachi believed in you that you would be the one. I believe in you...

Then Kisame closed his eyes for the final time. Temari started to cry really hard.

* * *

Madara finally killed all the Paths and looked over at Temari and Kisame's body. " What a fool. I will make sure no one remembers the name Kisame Hoshigaki. Even when Itachi is dead, it's like he is still around and pulling the strings."

Temari was not paying attention to what he was saying.

* * *

In side Temari's mind.

Temari looked at Rasil. Both they bodies were falling to pieces.

" What's going on Rasil?" Questioned Temari.

Rasil had a big grin on her face. " It's finally happening. I wanted a long time for this moment."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " What are you doing?"

" I'm not doing anything. Thanks to Kisame we are becoming one." Explained a laughing Rasil as she turned to dust.

Temari turn to dust as well.

* * *

Madara was laughing out loud. " You should have join me Temari, but it's to late now. You can't protect anyone. You said that the Akatsuki were you family, but how come your allowing them to die? Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Pein, and Kisame have all died. Soon Konan, Deidara, and you will join that list."

Then Temari started to laugh like a mad man. It made Rasil's laughs look nice. As she was laughing gold energy surrounded her.

Konan was shocked. **" Your not supposed to see chakra like that. The only chakra that I seen is the Tail Beasts power. What's going on?"**

**" That's not chakra or demon energy at all. What the hell is that?" **Thought a confused Deidara.

Madara was shocked. He had no clue what this was. He decided to attack her before she could even think.

Then he unleashed all the power he had and appeared in front of Temari. He punched her in the face as hard as he could.

Temari just had a blank look on her face.

" What the hell is that power?" Questioned a shocked Madara.

" It's called Sacred Energy." Answered Temari with no emotion at all.

Madara widen his eyes. " It was said that the Sage of the Six Paths had it. How did you get it? I tried everything to get that kind of power?"

" Rasil and Temari have finally became one. That's all you need to know." Stated Temari.

Deidara widen his eyes. **" Dammit! They become one, but who is in control? Is it Temari or Rasil?"**

" I'm not scared of you. Since the barrier is down thanks to Kisame. I can use the demon blast." Stated Madara.

Then he pointed his hands out and formed a blue ball and shot it out. It hit Temari head and it destoryed half of the room.

Konan widen her eyes as Temari was hit by the beam. " Temari!"

Madara laughed at that. **" There is no body that can survive that attack. Not even Itachi with Susanoo could live through that."**

When the smoke cleared, they saw Temari standing there with some type of armor on her. It was gold looking armor.

" Sacred Energy Armor." Said a emotionless Temari.

They were all shocked. She didn't even have a wound on her at all.

Madara was really scared now.

Then Temari's armor came off of her and then she had new armor on her. It was black looking.

**" She's switching the armor to offense." **Thought Konan.

Temari appeared in front of Madara and punched him in his stomach. That caused him to spite out all the Tail Beasts and he turned back to normal. The Tail Beasts escaped from there. Then Temari gave Madara a punched to the face that slammed him on the floor.

Madara Uchiha was defeated.

Temari looked down at him. " It ends here."

Madara started to laugh at her. " Not yet. You can't kill me Temari or should I call you Rasil?"

Then her foot smashed Madara's face. Then she looked over at Konan and Deidara.

" The two of you need to get out of here right now. Get far away from this place as far as possible." Said Temari.

Deidara raised a eyebrow at her. " How do you plan on killing him...hmm?"

" Sacred Energy Self Kill." Answered Temari with a blank look on her face.

Both Konan and Deidara widen their eyes when she said that.

" Hell no Temari. Your not going to kill yourself." Said a mad Konan.

" I have no choice. That is the only thing that can kill him." Answered Temari.

Deidara raised a eyebrow. " How do you know it will...hmm?"

" I just know." Was all Temari said.

" Temari. Your are coming with us." Ordered Konan.

" I have listen to you all my life mother and not once did I go against your wishes. I'm afraid I must go against this one now. Deidara, please get my mother out of here with you art. I love you both." Said Temari as she turned her head and smiled at them.

Konan had tears coming out of her eyes. " I love you daughter."

" Continue with the plan for peace. Now go." Said Temari as she walked over to Madara.

Konan knew Temari had to do this. She made the hardest decision of her life. She left with Deidara. They flew off far away from the Akatsuki's base.

Temari did her hand signs. " Explosion!"

Madara widen his eyes as he was blown to pieces.

With that everything around the Akatsuki base was destroyed for miles.

* * *

End of chapter.

Note= I got the idea of Sacred Energy from Yu Yu Hakusho.


	63. Chapter 63

Akatsuki's War Chapter 63

I don't own anything.

1 year later.

* * *

The Kages were having the meeting about the Akatsuki threat.

There was the Raikage siting there with his two body guards Darui and Shi behind him.

There was also the Onoki the Tsuchikage with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi standing behind him.

Then there was the the Mizukage. Her two body guards were also standing behind her. They were Chokuro and Ao.

There was also Gaara. He brought Kankuro and Matsuri with him.

Finally there was Tsunade. She brought Naruto and Kakashi with her.

Naruto was about to say hello to Gaara, Kankuro, and Matsuri, but Kakashi stopped him.

" You can talk to them after this meetings is over with. Are job is to be silent and watch the Hokage's back." Explained Kakashi

Naruto nodded his head.

" I have called a meeting about the Akatsuki threat. They are getting to powerful. They also have stolen two of my Jinchuurikis and one of them happens to be my brother. I would like know why you guys haven't done anything!" Yelled Raikage.

" Dammit! This chair hurts my hips! Anyway, the Akatsuki have done me a favor by getting my Jinchuuriki." Said Onoki.

Mizukage smiled. " I heard that the Akatsuki a have all died. Is it true Lord Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded her head. " It seems to be the case."

Raikage glared at all of them. " They can't be dead! Then could you explain to me why all the Daimyo's have all been killed off in every country. Not mention every small ninja village and country have surrendered to someone known as the World's Kage."

Onoki nodded his head. " That's true. He does have a point. Something big is going down. It would seem the Akatsuki is up to something."

" My ninja had looked at what was left of the Akatsuki hide out. Besides, the Rain Village leader is Konan. She is the last surviving member of the Akatsuki. The rest have all died." Stated Tsunade.

" Oh Really? Then explain to me. Everyone besides me had a former ninja in the Akatsuki. Seems to me you guys are not good leaders." Stated Raikage.

Naruto glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Onoki glared at him. " Deidara was a crazy man. I tried to help him, but he put his art before his village."

Tsunade glared at him to. " I was not the Hokage back when Orochimaru and Itachi left the village."

" You were when Sasuke left the village." Said a smirking Raikage.

Tsunade sighed at that. " Your right, but lets stick to the matter at hand here."

" Can you please tell me all the members of the Akatsuki and how they died?" Questioned a smiling Mizukage.

Tsunade explained everything that she found out from Konan. " Madara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Orochimaru, Temari, Zestu, Itachi, Deidara, and Pein have all been killed. Team Hawk has disappeared after Sasuke killed the elders of the Leaf Village. We have lost contact with Konan."

Raikage glared at her. " Make her tell you were my brother is."

Tsunade glared at him. " She only talks to Naruto and she has not been returning his messages."

" If we know where she is, then I don't we just attack the Rain Village?" Questioned Onoki.

Before Tsunade or Naruto could say anything. Gaara spoke up for the first time.

" If anyone even thinks try to attack Konan or the Rain Village. Then you will have a war with the Sand Village. I will kill you all here and now if you even think about going after Konan." Said Gaara with out emotion.

The other Kages were all shocked and the body guards got ready to defend their leader against Gaara.

Both the Raikage and Onoki glared at Gaara. Mizukage just smiled at him.

Tsunade sighed at Gaara. " Don't forget Lord Kazekage. We are all here to talk, not to kill."

Gaara gave them all blank looks. " I'm just stating facts."

Raikage glared at him. " Listen boy. No one disrespects me like that. Why is this Konan so important to you?"

Gaara didn't even say anything.

" It's because Temari was his sister. Konan is Temari's mother and most precious person to her." Explained Tsunade.

The others widen their eyes at that. Tsunade the begin to explain everything she knew about the Akatsuki and even their deaths.

Mizkage smiled at all the information. " It seems like this Temari was one hell of a woman. She killed Madara with the cost of her life. I know how evil that man was. We all owe Temari are life. Not to mention that a man like Kisame would die for her to make sure she would live. Kisame is not the type to die for another. You had one amazing sister."

" Thank you for your kind words Lord Mizkage." Stated Gaara.

" I still think they all a threat." Stated Onoki.

Raikage nodded his head. " If you don't think the Akatsuki all behind all the deaths of all the Daimyos and the feudal lords in every country. Not to mention the smaller villages have surrendered to World's Kage. I demand to know who he is!"

Just as he said that. The something fell through the roof. A women with Rinnegan eyes landed on top of the table. Before anyone could do anything, she summoned a lot of other people.

Then all the guards including Naruto and Kakashi were all wrapped up in paper. The only thing that was not covered up was their heads.

Sasuke appeared by the Raikage with his sword to his throat, Karin appeared by Onoki with a kunai at his throat, Suigestu was by the Mizkage with his sword at her throat, Jugo was by Gaara, and Asura Path was by Tsunade.

Standing on top of the table were the other Paths making sure no one will escape. Pein, Deidara, and Konan were also on top of the table.

" No one move or you die. I have my Akatsuki members here kill you all if you try anything. If you try to escape, Deidara loaded the entire outside with his art. Even if your lucky to get by Deidara's art, my true body is not far from here. I will stop you." Stated Pein.

Naruto was really shocked. " How are you alive Nagato? I saw you die?"

Pein looked over at him and gave him a smile. " It's good to see you Naruto. Temari brought me back to life. You saw her do it."

" Didn't you see her hands turned gold over his body before I left?" Konan asked.

Naruto remembered now. Then he looked at them with a sad look. " Is it true? Did Temari die fighting Madara?"

Konan gave him a sad look and had tears coming out of eyes.

Both Naruto and Gaara knew right then that Temari was deceased.

Naruto glared at Pein. " How could you let her die like that? Your strong to. Why didn't you help her."

Pein had a sad look on his face. " Madara was strong and smart. He knew how to stop me. Temari was the only one that could stop him."

Naruto also had tears coming out of his eyes. " I should have been there to help her." Then he looked over at Sasuke. " What the hell are you doing here Sasuke? You said you were done with revenge, the Leaf Village, and Akatsuki."

" I am, but when I heard Temari was killed. I teamed up with the rest of Akatsuki to fight for this peace that Temari and Kisame gave their life for." Explained Sasuke.

" Where the hell is my brother?" Questioned a angry Raikage.

Sasuke barley gave him a glance. " Your brother escaped us. I have no idea where he is at now."

**" Then why hasn't he come to the village at all?" **Thought Raikage.

Naruto had a question look on his face. " Why do you even care about this?"

" The reason is simple. Temari died fighting for this. I will make this plan come true because she was Itachi's lover. Itachi himself wanted peace also." Answered Sasuke.

Pein looked over at Sasuke. " You and Team Hawk have done well."

" Of course. Killing all those Daimyo was a piece of cake." Said a smiling Suigestu.

Onoki widen his eyes. " Are you this World's Kage Pein?"

Pein shook his head no and pointed at Naruto. " Naruto Uzumaki is the World's Kage you been hearing about."

Naruto and the others besides the Akatsuki were all shocked to hear that.

* * *

End of chapter.


	64. Chapter 64

Akatsuki's War Chapter 64

I don't own anything.

* * *

" You said that Temari and Konan were going to help me become a great Hokage. What are you doing now?" Questioned a confused Naruto.

" You didn't hear me right Naruto. I told you they were going to make you a great Kage. Not a Hokage. This is the only way to go through peace the way you want to. I told you I believe in you. Once you have control of this world. You will bring peace." Explained Pein.

Before Naruto could say anything. Konan spoke up. She glared at him. " Temari died believing in you Naruto and she died for this peace. If you turn your back on what you told us. I will kill you."

Naruto nodded his head. " Very well. I agree with being the World's Kage."

Konan nodded her head and let the paper fall off Naruto. " Thank you Naruto Uzumaki."

" What do I need to do?" Naruto asked them.

Pein looked over at him. " Just watch for now." Then he looked over at the Kages. " As you can see I won't let anything stop me from making Naruto the World's Kage. We killed all the leaders of every country. All the small ninja villages have agreed that Naruto is in charge now. All that's left is Stone, Mist, Cloud, Leaf, and Sand. You have two options. The first option is to agree that Naruto is your new leader or your other option is to die."

Then Human Path walked up to the Raikage. " Does the Cloud Village agree to peace or not?"

Raikage glared at him. " No."

Then Human Path grabbed his head and read his mind. Then removed the Raikage soul from his body.

The others were shocked that he was killed.

Sasuke dropped his body. " Was there a reason you picked him first?"

" He talks to much." Was all Pein said.

Then Human Path walked over to Onoki and touched is head. " What about you Tsuchikage?"

Onoki looked scared. " Are you all crazy? You can't do this. Even if you kill me. The Stone and Cloud Village will never agree to this."

Pein looked over at him. " I have a back up plan"

With that Human Path removed his soul.

Karin droped his body to. **" This Pein guy is really scary."**

Then Human Path walked up to the Mizkage. " What is your answer?"

Mizkage had a smile on her face. " Kisame was my sensei. If he died for Temari and this peace. I agree with you all. The Mist Village is with you Naruto."

Human Path then grabbed her head and read her mind." Very well Lord Mizkage. Your telling the truth."

Suigestu let her go. " Man what a pain. I wished you were the Mizkage before Orochimaru captured me."

Mizkage smiled at him. " Don't flirt with me or I will kill you."

Suigestu sweat drop at that. **" I was only saying that she was a good Kage."**

Then Human Path walked over to Gaara. " What about you Lord Kazekage?"

" I agree. I also believe in Naruto." Answered Gaara.

Pein nodded his head. " Let him go Jugo."

Jugo nodded and let him go.

Suigestu raised a eyebrow at Pein. " Why didn't you read his mind? He could not be telling the truth."

" Gaara is telling the truth. His a man of his word...hmm." Stated Deidara.

" Gaara is Temari's brother. I trust him." Said Pein.

Then Human Path walked over to Tsunade. " What is your answer?"

Tsunade smirk. " That's a stupid question. I have always believed in Naruto."

Pein nodded to Konan and then she let everyone go.

Naruto walked up to Pein. " What's next."

" That Naruto is up to you. The Akatsuki has to deal with Cloud and Stone Village." Stated Konan.

Pein nodded his head at Sasuke. " Take your group and take care of the Cloud Village. The rest of us we handle the Stone Village."

" Wait! How do you plan to take care of them and what do you plan to do after?" Questioned Naruto.

" You will hear from both Cloud and Stone Village soon. We plan to disappear." Stated Sasuke.

Asura Path picked up Animal Path and threw her through the hole in the roof.

" Wait you guys don't have to go. Since I'm the World's Kage. You guys won't be criminals anymore." Said Naruto.

Deidara had a sad look on his face. " Thanks for the offer, but with my lover gone. I have no desire for anything anymore...hmm."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. " You never give up do you? I have no desire to join any village. My goals has been completed. I killed those two elders and Temari killed Danzo. I helped the Akatsuki and you with this peace because my brother would have wanted me to. It's the least I could do for both him and Temari. My place is with Team Hawk now Naruto."

Suigestu smiled at that. " We are like a big family."

Karin nodded her head. " That's right."

Jugo just nodded his head.

Konan gave Naruto a smile. " Farewell Naruto. Make sure you keep the peace."

" I have no doubt what so ever that you will succeed. Take care Naruto." Said Pein.

With that they all dispeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Three days later the Stone and Cloud village had agreed that Naruto was the World's Kage. Soon wars stopped and there was no ninjas against ninjas.

Sasuke and Team Hawk had left Akatsuki. They disappeared and they were never heard from again.

Pein then disbanded the Akatsuki and finally there was peace.

* * *

Naruto stood over the Hokage's mountain looking at the village. Tsunade had named him the Hokage to. He decided that Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Temari, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and the rest of Team Hawk would be remembered has heroes through generations to come.

* * *

In the Sand Village.

Gaara was having dinner with Kankuro, Baki, and Matsuri.

Gaara got up out of his chair. " Forgive me, but I must go."

Baki and Kankuro had question looks on their faces.

Masturi knew what was wrong with him. It was about Temari's death. " I go with you Gaara."

" I need to be alone." Was all Gaara could say as he dispeared in a cloud of sand.

* * *

Gaara was outside of the Sand Village crying. He sat in the sand and his tears would not stop at all.

**" Did Temari feel alone when she died? Did she think I was coming to save her. I should have been there and helped her like a true brother should." **Thought a very sad Gaara.

Then he glared at the sky. " Why did you do this to our family God! You made my father not even care about any of us, you made my uncle hate me and try to kill me, you made my mother die, you put a demon in me, you made the Akatsuki take Temari out of my life and finally I will never see her again! Please! I beg you! I just want to see her again. I know I failed her."

" There is no reason to cry little brother." Said a voice behind him.

Gaara widen his eyes as he turned around and saw Temari.

( Temari is wearing her new outfit she had on in chapter 453)

She smiled at him and also had tears in her eyes. " Your not going crazy Gaara. I'm alive and well. I came here to see you, but I was not going to show my self to you. After I heard all you said. How could I not show myself to you?"

Gaara ran over to her fast and hugged her. " How are you alive? I heard that you died in the explosion"

She hugged him back. " Rasil saved me. I'm not sure how she did it, but saving me killed her. I guess she really did love me. I can't feel her anymore."

" Does the Akatsuki know your alive?" He asked.

" Team Hawk didn't know I was still alive. My mother, father, and Deidara knew that I was alive." She answered.

" They told us that you were died." He said

" My mother is a good actor when she wants to be. I think it's better if everyone thinks that I was killed." She stated.

Gaara was really shocked that she said that. " What are you talking about. Your so powerful and you can bring people back from death."

She smiled at him. " About that little brother. Since Rasil died. I lost my blood power and the power to bring people back to life."

* * *

End of chapter.


	65. Chapter 65

Akatsuki's War Chapter 65

I don't own anything.

* * *

Gaara raised a eyebrow. " You have no more powers?"

" All the power I got from everyone blood is gone. I'm not really sure if it was because of Rasil's death or the result of getting Scared Energy. The only thing I got left is Scared Energy, my wind jutsus, and I can still summon snakes. That's all I can do." Explained Temari.

" What do you plan to now Temari? That Scared Energy is really powerful from what I heard about it." He said.

She raised a eyebrow. " How do you know about it?"

" I heard that the Sage of the six Paths had it, but it's just a legend. I really do believe that your even more powerful than you were before. You must be the strongest ninja in history." He stated.

" Maybe, but I lost my mind for a while. I have done some very bad things." She said.

He shrugged his shoulders at her. " So have I. You still haven't answered my question yet."

" I done my final mission. I killed off Madara so he would not get in Naruto's way. The rest of the Akatsuki took care of everything else as you know." She said with a smile.

" What do you mean? Are you saying you didn't help kill the Daimyos?" He questioned.

" No I didn't help with that. I was to busy recuperating from the explosion I made. I may have lived through it, but I was wounded big time. It took me almost the hole year to get back to full health. It was mostly Team Hawk and my father that killed all those Daimyos. My mother and Deidara took care of me." She explained.

" I'm glad that your OK now. I'm sure if you still had your blood power. You could have healed a lot quicker." He told her.

She laughed at that. " True. So what have you been up to Gaara?"

He smiled at her. " Matsuri and I got married two months ago. She has also told me that she is pregnant."

" Congratulations Gaara. You will make a great father. I just know it." Temari stated with her big smile.

He smiled back at her. " Is the Akatsuki still together?"

" Well, the Akatsuki are no more. Team Hawk left." She answered.

" Where did they go?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. " Who knows. I never liked Sasuke, but I was surprised that he offered his help to my father. All the Mist ninjas that were loyal to Madara have all been killed. My father helped my mother kill them."

" What is with that big scroll on you back?" He asked.

" My Fan and Kisame's sword is in here. I can weld it, but I rather just keep it. He was like my older brother. He saved my life." Answered a sad Temari.

" You still haven't answered me about what your going to do now." He said.

She had a big smile on her face. " Well, I married Deidara about two months ago. He is my husband now. I'm also planing on traveling the world. I'm tried of fighting. I just want to live a peaceful life."

" I'm glad you married Deidara. When he defeated me back then. I knew he really loves you. It sounds like to me that you leaving the continent. Now one knows what's beyond that." Stated a worried Gaara.

" That's the point. I know there is more lands to see then here. I'm going to check them out myself." Stated Temari.

He sighed at her. " You and your family are welcome to stay here."

" No thanks. It's best if people think that I'm gone for good. I don't won't anyone coming after my child." She stated.

He raised a eyebrow. " Child?"

She smiled at him. " I'm going to have a baby."

Gaara widen his eyes. " You would make the best mother."

She hugged him. " Thanks Gaara."

" Let me come with you." He said.

She shook her head no. " You need to stay the Kazekage and help Naruto keep the peace. That's one of the reasons I'm leaving is to protect my child."

" So we are never going to see each other again?" Questioned a very sad Gaara.

" I can never come back here. Like I said I want people to think I been killed off." Explained Temari.

" May I visit you then?" He asked.

She laughed at that. " Fine by me." She said as she toss him a ring.

Gaara raised a eyebrow at her. " What's this for?"

" It's one of the last remaining Akatsuki rings. The others was destroyed in the blast I made. Even my ring was destroyed." Explained Temari.

" Then who's ring is this?" Questioned Gaara.

" There are only three left. Naruto has Mr. Kakuzu's ring, You have my mother's ring and I have my father's ring." Stated Temari

He raised a eyebrow at her. " Can't Naruto know your alive?"

" No. Only Pein's ring knows where everyone is at and you or Naruto can contact this ring, but I'm not going to answer Naruto. My father would answer his call. You I will answer to. All you have to do is channel your chakra in to it." Explained Temari.

Gaara nodded his head. " I love you Temari."

" I love you to little brother." Said a smiling Temari as she started to walk away.

Gaara turned around and started to walk back to the village when Temari called his name. He turned and looked at her.

" Our birth mother doesn't blame you for her death. She loved you and said that she was very proud of the man you became." Said a smiling Temari as she keep walking.

Gaara had a big smile on his face as he continued to walk back to the Sand Village.

* * *

Temari was in the River Country. There were five graves. There was Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu,and Yahiko.

Konan walked up to Temari. " How did it go with your brother?"

" Great mother. I'm going to miss him." said Temari.

Konan nodded her head.

" Has father really done with Deva Path and the others?" Temari asked.

" Yes. The fight for peace is finally over. At last Yahiko can finally rest in peace." Stated Konan.

Temari nodded as she looked at the graves. " I'm really going to miss them."

" I know you will. In fact I'm going to miss them to." Stated Konan.

" Uncle Sasori is like my second father. He made me really happy that he accepted me. He was second member of the Akatsuki that accepted me." Stated Temari.

Konan smiled at her. " He was only one at the time that I trusted to watched you when I had to leave for a couple days. He claimed that he hated it, but I knew he liked you."

Temari laughed at that. " I still have the very first doll he gave me."

" Kakuzu really thought of you as his grand daughter." Said Konan.

" I was his grand daughter. Thanks to him, we never have to work a day in are life." Stated Temari with a big smile.

" What about Hidan?" Questioned Konan.

Temari rolled her eyes. " He was a pain in the ass. I do half to say he was really crazy and always attacking people, but he never hit me at all. Even when I attacked him. He never hit me."

" I'm so glad you didn't have a thing for him like you did with Itachi and Deidara." Said Konan.

Temari had some tears coming out of her eyes when Konan mention Itachi. " I really loved him. I didn't really tiank he loved me, but he helped Deidara and had Kisame protect me."

" He was protecting you even in death. I bit he would be very proud of you Temari." Stated Konan.

" I'm really going to miss Kisame. He was my older brother. I can't believe I thought that he wasn't own my side." Said Temari.

Konan nodded her head. " I thought of Kisame as a man that loves to kill, but it turned out that he was a caring man after all."

" Zestu was my partner. I'm going to miss him as well, but I guess we have to let them go some time." Said Temari.

" When do you plan on telling Deidara and Nagato about your child?" Questioned Konan.

"I'm not sure if I can. How do you think they will take it?" Questioned a nervous Temari.

**" It will seem she is back to normal. She showing fear." **Thought Konan. " They will take it well. I'm off to see how Nagato doing. We will meet up with you in two days."

Temari nodded.

Konan looked at Yahiko's grave. " Good bye Yahiko."

With that Konan disappeared.

Temari started to walk away to, but she turned around. " I love you guys. I just wish all of you didn't die the way you did."

For a second. She thought she saw Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame and Yahiko standing there smiling at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. **" Maybe I'm going crazy again."**

* * *

End of chapter.


	66. Chapter 66

Akatsuki's War Chapter 66

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was in the Rain Village in the tower were she stayed for the year. Diedara had just walked in with food and drinks.

" I'm back love...hmm." Said Deidara as he sat some food on the table.

Temari had no choice, but to tell him. In truth she was really scared. " Deidara, there is something I have to tell you. It's really important."

Deidara could tell how nervous she was. " You can tell me anything love...hmm."

" I'm pregnant Deidara." Said Temari as she looked away from him.

Deidara almost fell over in surprise and then he made her look at him. He had a big smile on his face.

" That's the best news I ever heard. I'm going to be a father...hmm." He said. He was really happy.

Temari still looked nervous and scared. " That's not all of it. The child could be Itachi's also."

He raised a eyebrow at that. " What do you mean? When did you find out that you were pregnant...hmm?"

" A week ago. Me and you used protection when we made love. The last time Itachi and I did that. We didn't use protection." She stated.

" That's not possible. You just found out you were pregnant...hmm." He told her.

" I'm not normal Deidara. All I'm saying is it could be Itachi's kid." Was all she said.

He smiled at her. " Even if it was Itachi's kid. It wouldn't matter to me. I'm still the father...hmm."

She looked at him. " You always hated Itachi."

" No I don't hate him. If it wasn't for him I would have never join the Akatsuki and never meet you. I really do believe that your carrying my child, but if it is Itachi's kid. Then I will treat the child like my own...hmm." He promised as he hugged her.

" I really love you Deidara." She stated.

" Have you packed your stuff...hmm?" Questioned Deidara with a smile.

" Yeah. The only time I been out of this tower was when I went to see Gaara. I'm starting to get very bored." She told him.

He smiled at her. " You don't want people to thank your alive. I guess it's up to me to keep you from being bored...hmm."

Before they got to far. Temari stopped him. " I need ice cream."

Deidara sweat drop at that. " Right now...hmm?"

She glared at him. " I'm in the mood for ice cream."

Deidara sighed. He forgot pregnant women always wanted something at bad times. " OK love. I do anything for you...hmm."

With that Deidara went to go get ice cream.

* * *

Six days later Temari and Deidara left the Rain Village for good. They meet up with Konan and Nagato. Both Temari and Deidara were shocked that he was out of his machine and had no chakra rods in his back.

" What happen to you father?" Questioned Temari.

Nagato laughed at her. " I asked Tsunade to remove them for me and she agreed to. I have no need for my Path anymore. Like you I want to live a peaceful life."

Temari smiled at him. " So are you two coming with us?"

" If you don't mind?" Konan asked with a smile.

Deidara laughed at that. " Of course not...hmm"

" You don't mind if we find a store that sells rings? I know you want to leave this land fast." Said Nagato.

" I don't mind, but why are you looking for rings?" Questioned Temari.

Konan smiled. " We are going to get married. Your father finally asked me."

Temari smiled at them. " What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Two hours later. Nagato and Konan were married. Now with Temari and Deidara they were walking down the dirt road. They were leaving continent for good.

Nagato narrowed his eyes as they approach the beach. " We have company."

Konan raised a eyebrow. " Who is it?"

Everyone looked out on the beach and saw Shikamaru Nara.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. " He seen Temari, Should we kill him...hmm?"

Konan didn't really know what to do about this.

Nagato looked at Temari. " What do you want to do?"

" Some how he figured out I was alive. I think he just came to speak to me. Wait here and I go talk to him." Said Temari as she walk to the beach were Shikamaru was at.

* * *

Temari walked up to Shikamaru. " You very brave to come here lazy."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her. " I had to. I'm glad you are alive troublesome woman."

She sighed at him. " How did you know I was alive?"

" I didn't. I just felt in my heart that you were alive." He answered.

She gave him a annoyed look. " Shikamaru, you will always be a friend to me. I'm also having baby."

He seem shocked to hear that. " That's why you want to make people think you dead?"

" Yep." She answered.

" Is Deidara the father?" He asked.

She nodded her head. " He is. They are my family Shikamaru."

He nodded at her. " I married Ino three days ago."

She raised a eyebrow at that. " Your finally over me? That's good. I'm glad you found someone."

" I never be over you. You seem normal. Not crazy like you use to be." He stated.

" Rasil is dead." She said in a sad voice.

" Good. It's better that way." He said.

She glared at him. " Rasil was crazy, but she saved my life more than once. Don't you dare talk bad about her."

He just shrugged his shoulders. " I can you defend someone like her?"

" You have no idea what I had to go through, but I will show you." She stated.

Temari touched his forehead. "Scared Energy Flash back."

Flash Back

Temari did her had signs. " Explosion!"

Madara widen his eyes as he was blown to pieces.

Temari was covered in light energy and she was screaming in pain.

Then out of nowhere she saw Rasil in front of her. " I love you Temari."

Then Temari's world went black.

* * *

The blast was so powerful in blew Deidara and Konan off his bird. Then to Deidara's surprise. Pein caught Konan and Human Path caught him. They landed safely to the ground.

" How are you alive Leader...hmm?" Question a shocked Deidara.

Pein looked over at him. " Temari brought me back to life in secret. What happen?"

Konan had tears coming out of her eyes. " She killed her self to kill Madara."

Deidara told him everything that happen.

Pein widen his eyes at that. " Are you sure that's what happen?"

Deidara nodded his head and then widen his eyes. " You helped kill all those Mist ninjas! You were also the one that controlled Temari's Paths when they attacked Madara...hmm."

Pein nodded his head as he watched the smoke starting to disappear. Thanks to the Rinnegan he could see far away. He widen his eyes as he saw a half naked and dead Temari.

Pein and the others ran twoards Temari. Pein got his kness and check Temari over.

" Deidara, hurry up a drop a small clay bomb in her mouth. Make it the smallest explosion you can get. It would jump start her heart." Explained Pein as he sent some lighting chakra in to her body.

Deidara nodded and created the small bomb in his mouth. Then put his lips on Temari's lips and blew it in to her mouth. He did the hand sign to make it explode.

Temari let out a breath, but didn't wake up.

" Hurry and wrap her in paper Konan. I left Animal Path at the tower so we could have a escape root if anything went wrong."Said Pein.

Konan nodded her head. She would do anything in her power to keep her daughter alive.

With that they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

They soon discovered that Temari was losing the battle to death and should would die very soon.

" What are we going to do Nagato. I can't leave with out her." Said a crying Konan.

Deidara closed his eyes.**" I always loved my art, but what good does it do me when it can't even save Temari."**

Nagato was upset. " I tried everything, but I'm out of justus."

" You brought the Leaf Village back to life right...hmm." Questioned Deidara. He was not going to give up.

" I did, but I can only bring the people I killed back to life." Stated Nagato.

Konan widen her eyes. " What about Tsunade. She is the best healer in the world."

" I'm sorry Konan, but even if we left now and Tsunade came with us. It would be to late. Our time is short." Said a sad Nagato.

Konan was angry. " Dammit! There has to be something we can do."

" There is one jutsu that I know. The Ones Own Life Reincarnation." Stated Nagato with no fear.

Konan widen her eyes when he said that.

Deidara raised a eyebrow at that. " What is that?"

Nagato looked a him with a serious expression. " It can bring Temari back to life, but it will cost me my own life."

* * *

End of chapter.


	67. Chapter 67

Akatsuki's War Chapter 67

I don't own anything.

* * *

Konan widen her eyes at Nagato. " I do it. She is my daughter."

Nagato shook his head no. " Temari will kill herself if you died."

" Let me do it. She really loves you two...hmm." Stated Deidara.

" No you two. Temari loves you both." Said Nagato.

Konan raised a eyebrow. " I love you Nagato, but I can't let you do that. How do you think Temari will feel?"

" She will be sad, but it's better me than you two." Stated Nagato.

As Nagato and Konan keep fighting over who should do the jutsu.

Deidara widen his eyes when he saw Temari's body. " Guys...hmm."

They didn't hear him.

" Guys...hmm."

They keep fighting.

" Guys...hmm!"

Then both gave him a death glare as Deidara pointed to Temari. They widen their eyes at what they saw.

Temari was glowing gold. Konan walked up to her and checked her over.

" She is healing her self, but it's really slow. That Scared Energy seems to want Temari to live." Explained Konan

Both Deidara and Nagato sigh at that. They were glad to hear that.

Konan wanted to hug Temari, but she didn't know if that would get in the way of her healing herself.

Deidara glanced at Nagato. " So what about the peace plan...hmm?"

Before Nagato could answer. He narrowed his eyes. " We have someone in the Rain Village that's not supposed to be here."

Both Deidara and Konan had questioned looks on their faces.

Pein answered their question. " It's Sasuke Uchiha and Team Hawk."

* * *

Team Hawk was in the city of the Rain Village.

Sasuke glanced at Karin. " Do you sense Temari, Deidara, Pein, or Konan?"

Karin shook her head no.

Suigestu gave her annoyed look. " Women can't do anything right."

Karin glared at him and hit him on the head. " Shut up ass hole! I can't because of the rain. Some how it's interfering with my powers."

Suigestu looked at the rain. " It looks normal."

" It feels normal also." Said Jugo.

" Madara said that Pein, Temari, and Itachi were the strongest he had in the Akatsuki. That means that someone knows we are here." Stated Sasuke.

Karin blushed at Sasuke. **" He is so cool."**

" Your right Sasuke Uchiha." Said Pein.

Team Hawk turned around and looked at Pein.

Sasuke looked at his eyes. " You must be Pein?"

Pein nodded his head. " Why have you come here?"

" I been hearing rumors that Temari, Kisame, and Madara have been killed. Is it true?" Questioned Sasuke.

" It is. They are all dead. Now go away. Madara wanted you in Akatsuki, but I don't. " Said Pein as he was walking off.

" Wait. I just got back from the Leaf Village. I killed those two older members of the council and I heard that Temari killed off Danzo." Said Sasuke.

Pein gave him a glance. " What's your point?"

" I heard from Naruto himself, that you had Konan and Temari to help him make peace. I would like to know how do you plan to do that?" Questioned Sasuke.

Pein gave him a bored look. " Do you have a point or do I have to kill you four?"

" We want to join the Akatsuki one last time to help you get this peace." Stated Sasuke.

" Why would you want to do that Uchiha. First you wanted to kill your brother and then when you find out that he was good, then you went after the council." Said Pein.

" Itachi always wanted peace and Temari was Itachi's lover. I want to make the peace they died for a reality." Stated Sasuke.

Pein nodded his head. " Very well. I could use some help. Follow me."

* * *

Nagato looked was explaining to Deidara and Team Hawk about killing daimyos and then taking over each country one at a time.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at that. " It's going to take some time."

" I don't aspect it done in a day. We have to be careful from here on out. Your aloud to go out in public in the Rain village, but know where else. The Raikage seems to be pissed off at the Akatsuki." Said Pein.

" What about Konan?" Questioned Sasuke.

" She is really depressed about Temari's death and taking it really hard. Deidara will have to stay here and make sure she is OK some times." Explained Pein.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Deidara knew that was not true. Konan and him have been taking care of Temari.

* * *

Temari opend her eyes and saw her mother smiling at her.

" How do you feel?" Asked Konan as she held a cup of water for Temari.

Temari couldn't even move. " I'm in a lot of pain. I can't even reach for that glass."

Konan nodded and help Temari's head. She pulled the water in her mouth. " It seems like the Scared Energy takes time to heal you, but go head and heal yourself."

" Forgive me mother. Rasil died. I don't feel any of those powers anymore." Stated Temari.

Konan hugged her. " It's going to be OK. I don't care about those powers and if you try to heal yourself to fast. I don't know what you new power could do to you."

Temari nodded her head. " OK."

* * *

Two months later. Pein and Deidara walked in the room.

" How are you feeling love...hmm?" Deidara asked. He noticed that she was asleep.

Konan looked at him. " She doing a lot better than she was last month. It looks like she will heal in a couple of months."

Deidara nodded his head.

" How is it going with Team Hawk?" Questioned Konan.

" Very well. We killed all the Daimyos in all the small countries and all the small villages surrendered their power to the World's Kage." Stated Pein.

Konan rasied a eyebrow at that. " Who's that."

Pein smiled at her. " Naruto Uzumaki."

Konan nodded. " I don't think Temari will be healed enough to help."

Pein shook his head. " Temari had done her job. I really like it if Temari just lives a normal life. We all will when Naruto takes control of the world."

" I can't wait for that day." Said Konan.

Deidara and Pein agreed with her as they watched Temari sleep.

* * *

Six months later. Temari married Deidara.

" So where do you want to go after Naruto is the World's Kage...hmm?" Deidara asked.

" I'm tired of all this fighting Deidara. I just want to be a normal girl." Stated Temari.

Deidara sighed at her. " I hate to brake it you love, but even if Naruto does become a World's Kage. People will still want your power more than ever if they now about your Scared Energy...hmm."

Temari nodded. " I'm not really sure what to do yet."

Deidara smiled at her. " Well, whatever you decided I'm with you...hmm."

Temari just kissed him on the lips. " Like you have a choice dear husband."

He smiled at her.

* * *

One week from when Temari was supposed to meet Gaara.

Temari was throwing up in the toilet. **" What the hell is wrong with me. I thought I was finally healed. Did something go wrong."**

After she felt better. She went to her mother.

Konan was shocked and they tested her. " Temari, your going to have a baby."

Temari did something that Konan thought she never see again. She freaked out.

* * *

End of chapter.


	68. Chapter 68

Akatsuki's War Chapter 68

I don't own anything.

Akatsuki members-

Nagato- alive, Zero ring is with Temari.

Deidara- alive, Blue- Green ring destroyed by Temari.

Konan-alive, White ring is with Gaara.

Itachi Uchiha- died from his disease while fighting Sasuke, Scarlet ring destroyed by Temari.

Zestu- Killed by Deidara, Boar ring destroyed by Deidara.

Orochimaru- Killed by Itachi, Sky ring became Temari's ring.

Temari- alive, Sky ring destroyed by her.

Kisame Hoshigaki- Killed by Madara, South ring destroyed by Temari

Kakuzu- killed by Kakashi Hatake, North ring is with Naruto Uzumaki.

Hidan- Killed by not being able to periodically kill anyone thanks to Shikamaru Nara, Three ring destroyed by Temari.

Sasori- Let himself get killed by his parents that were puppets, Sphere ring became Madara's ring.

Madara Uchiha- Killed by Temari, Sphere ring destroyed by Temari.

Also Temari relationships with the Akatsuki.

Orochimaru- Sensei/ didn't like him because of betraying the Akatsuki.

Itachi Uchiha- Lover

Kisame Hoshigaki- Sensei/ older brother.

Zestu- sensei /Partner.

Dediara- Best friend/ Husband.

Sasori- Sensei/ Uncle/ Second father.

Madara Uchiha- As Tobi little brother/ as Madara her enemy.

Hidan- Annoying

Kakuzu- Sensei/ Grandfather.

Nagato- Sensei/ father.

Konan- Mother/sensei.

* * *

After Temari saw Gaara and told Deidara that she was going to have a baby. After she told Deidara, she also told Nagato about her child.

Temari, Nagato, Konan, and Deidara was looking over the Rain Village at night.

" Our mission is done. The Akatsuki is over and Team Hawk has disappeared." Stated Nagato.

" Good. Even though I respect Itachi. I don't like Sasuke...hmm." Deidara told them.

Konan had a smile. " We been fighting for so long. It feels good not to fight for anything."

Nagato nodded. " Naruto can handle the rest. Now I have no clue what to do with my life anymore."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Temari. " My life is with my wife...hmm."

Temari smiled at that, but keep looking over the Rain Village.

Nagato looked at Temari. " What do you plan to do know Temari?"

Temari looked at them all. " If the ninja world finds out I'm having a kid, then most likely they will hunt for it. I have a feeling that this kid in me will become stronger than me. I'm leaving the ninja world. I know it sounds crazy, but I some how I know there is more life out there then here."

Nagato smiled at her. " Of course there is. Madara told me about it. If you don't mind Konan and I will like to come with you and Deidara."

Temari smiled at them. " Sure you can come."

Deidara nodded his head.

" But first there is one last thing I need to do. Give me four days." Said Nagato.

" You can have ten days if you want them or more. I wait for you." Said a laughing Temari.

" Let's go Konan." Said Nagato.

Konan knew what he was up to. " Very well."

With that Nagato and Konan went to see Tsunade.

Deidara went over to Temari. " Since your parents are gone. Lets have a little fun."

Temari smiled as he hugged her from behind. " I shouldn't do that. I'm pregnant."

Then Deidara's hand was on her butt. " How about now."

She smiled at him. " You talked me in to it."

End of Flash Back

Temari smiled at Shikamaru. " I didn't mean for you to see that last part. I'm still learning how to control it."

Shikamaru nodded. " I'm really happy for you. Just promise me you will stay safe troublesome woman."

" I promise lazy. You stay safe as well and have a good life with Ino." Said Temari as she started to walk away from him.

" Temari." He said.

She turned and looked at him. " Yeah?"

" You will always have a piece of my heart." Stated Shikamaru.

" I can't say the same Shikamaru. There is only two men that have my heart. One of them is gone and the other is waiting for me. You have a loving family Shikamaru. Give up on me." Said Temari as she walked away from him.

Shikamaru was really hoping he could stop her from leaving, but he could not do it. **" Maybe in another life, we could have been together like we should have been."**

Temari walked up to them with a small smile. " Let's get out of here."

Deidara nodded and made clay birds for everyone. They all jump on them and flew out to sea.

* * *

Ten years later.

Temari walked out side and saw her kids playing with her mother. She had four kids. Their names were Kisame, Karura, Yahiko, and Conis.

" Dinner is ready." Said a smiling Temari.

All four of the kids hugged Temari and ran in the house. " We love you Mother!"

Temari laughed at that. " Kids. How did you ever put up with me?"

Konan also laughed at that. " Those were the best times in my life. I tell you this, it was never boring."

" Did you loose play tag with them again?" Temari asked.

" Yep. There good at play tag." Konan answered.

" How is my little sister and brother doing?" Questioned Temari.

" They are doing great. I hope they will be OK." Said a worried Konan.

Temari laughed at that. " There with father and Deidara. I'm sure they are fine."

" Wasn't talking about the kids. I talking about Nagato and Deidara." Said a laughing Konan.

Temari laughed with her.

* * *

All the kids was asleep. Nagato and Konan were spending the night. They were all playing poker.

" I really love this game." Said Temari with a smile as she won again.

Nagato sweat drop at that. " How do you always win?"

Temari shrugged her shoulders. " Don't have a clue."

Konan smiled. She was glad that they were all so close now.

Nagato glance at Deidara. " We can't let the women bit us."

Deidara smiled at Temari. " I learned to just go with the flow...hmm."

Temari smiled back at him. " Your smarter then ever."

Deidara just laughed at that.

Both Konan and Nagato laughed as well.

Temari was really happy with her peaceful life. She was also happy that they left the ninja world for good.

* * *

End of story. Everything has to come to a end some time:( I started to this story back in September 2007. I never thought I would take it this far lol.

A special thanks to Deidarakiller, Gaaragirl312, Gamemaster77, MaiOfTheMoon, AkuHana, and everybody else that reviewed and read my story. Thanks guys:)

I had a lot of fun writing this story:)

Stats-

29, 205 Hits.

3 C2s

53 Favs.

78 Alerts.


End file.
